


The Darkness of Day

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M, For Muzika my beautiful cat., May she rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets kidnapped and tortured.  String and Caitlin attempt to save him.  Will they be able to save him from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy/gifts), [Muzika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Muzika).



> This work is truly dedicated to my cat who has died while writing it. May God hold Muzika in the palm of her hands.

Michael sat nude in a cage not fit for a dog. Here in the dim light he could barely make out the shadows. His legs were bent at a less than 90 degree angle. His head was bent toward his knees. He couldn't really move. The cage was wired to a car battery. If he lifted up his head he would touch the wires and receive a shock. His captors had taken great pleasure in destroying his glasses leaving his scarred left eye exposed. Someone had created this torture chamber down to last detail. He couldn't move without touching the wires. He was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

His left leg was nearly destroyed courtesy of a man named Moffat. This was a man who had been set on revenge. But that was years ago and he had long since died. String had killed him long ago. He only wished he could of done it with his bare hands. 

Too many people had been killed that day. Too many people had been hurt. They were his responsibility. They were his people. Ultimately he felt responsible for the deaths of more than thirty people he had hand chosen for the project. They were as dedicated to the project as much as he was. He knew most of them by name. While he was recuperating, he alone performed the task of informing the families. This was one thing he needed to do. 

It was the last thing he could do to honor those who had died. Being Deputy Director of the Firm had allowed himself that privelige and that responsibility. 

When they were working on him, not sure if he would live or die, he gave the order. No one would dare disobey it. While they were rebuilding his left leg, and trying to save his left eye, he slowly made the calls himself. His doctors thought that when he was finished, he would concentrate on healing. 

His main reason for living was revenge. Choosing Moffatt over Stringfellow Hawke was also a calculated risk. It was one he was forced to make in order for Airwolf to be successful. The price was too high. Moffatt was an egomaniacal genius. 

Archangel's injuries went far deeper than broken bones or torn tissue. He trusted his instincts when he was choosing the people that he worked with. It was going against his better judgement to choose Moffatt over Hawke, but he had no choice, especially if he wanted Airwolf to remain on budget and ahead of schedule. He hoped it would never happen again. Pure unadulterated rage kept him going while the doctors performed the surgeries that would mend his shattered leg. 

The Firm was on the lookout for where Airwolf might have been taken. He was busy. He was busy learning how to walk again, getting used to the pain and having lost an eye. He refused to take major painkillers. He was afraid that if he took them he would become addicted. He was afraid that he would no longer be able to perform his job if he relied on the drugs and medication to ease his pain.

He had been through torture before. He knew there was nothing that the mind could not control. Despite the indignities that he was facing now, he trusted the luxury of instinct. He had learned how to trust again. He trusted String with his life. He knew that String and Caitlin were out there somewhere. He only hoped that they would make it in time. If not, he hoped he would die before divulging any information or giving them the satisfaction of torturing him to death.

Time. He had no concept of it. His captors had deprived him of daylight. They had deprived him of food. They had taken his cane which was useless to him now. They took great pleasure in breaking his glasses before him. He was now left with the scar that was once his left eye exposed.

Now sitting in this cage without a shred of dignity, he wondered how long he could survive. Exhaustion was playing a major factor. The darkness of where he was kept, the cement floor along with the chill in the air, kept the pain and the fear alive in him. But he dare not show it. He could not be sure of how much time had passed. Inwardly he was kicking himself. 

He should have known better than to go out in the early hours of the morning dressed in white. He felt claustraphobic in his room. He needed the fresh air and the solitude of the night to think out the next few days. He sensed them rather than saw them. He had managed to take out at least two of them and injure a few more but he was outnumbered. He remembered being forcefully dragged into a van and hit with chloroform. 

He should have known that this trip to Europe meant the risk of some foe finding him. He knew he had a price on his head. He could tell by the way that he was being treated that someone had paid dearly for the information. The way he was tortured and how little they valued life (his in particular) left no doubt in his mind that it would come to an end soon.  


He shivered uncontrollably. He stopped thinking about the present. He needed to get his mind on escape. He had come to the realization that there was a lot more living to do. His love for Caitlin, his friendship with String and his new duties, gave him new purpose. He could withstand any amount of torture. His own company might want him dead, but his trust in his friends was one of the strongest things he possessed.

Despite the chills that went through his body, and the pain emanating from his knee, and back, exhaustion finally took over. His last thoughts were of time and Caitlin. She had that wistful smile that was his alone. He did not say her name for he didn't know who was listening. He could save her from this at least. Even if it was his last conscious task to perform, he would keep the woman of his dreams out of danger.

AWAWAWAWAWAW

Caitlin was busy doing paperwork. Dom was on vacation and had invoices and other things in piles: disorganized piles. Deep down inside her was a part of her that wanted to scream. But she saw him in her mind, the crooked smile of Dominic Santini. That smile was worth this aggravation.

Stringfellow Hawke walked into the offices of Santini Air. He had been repairing an engine for a client. The workload was slim for the next week. He was glad of the light load. He only wished that Archangel would have taken Caitlin on his trip to Europe. 

Trips like this were mandatory for the Deputy Director of the Firm. There was something more secretive about this trip than there have been in times past. Maybe he was just over reacting. Hawke had come to accept the relationship Caitlin had with Michael. 

Michael had convinced Hawke and Dom that he cared a great deal for this woman. He knew that after the mission in Corpus Christi, that Michael would no longer put her in danger. Maybe that was why he didn't take her with him to Europe. At most he will be gone no more than a few days. He had given the impression that it would be one dull meeting after the other. 

The fact is if they hadn't insisted that he be there, he would have delegated it to someone else. The commitee had specifically requested him to make an appearance. This was one occasion where Michael went alone. Hawke thought that was odd, but Michael wanted to get in and out of there as soon as possible. Hawke knocked on the doorframe where Caitlin was working on the invoices.

"Any word from Michael?" he asked.

"No and the thing is pretty hushed up." she replied. "He told me he would never lie to me. If it was something he couldn't discuss, he would tell me so. I did expect to hear something by now. Maybe he just wants to get done with the meetings and get the hell out of there." she added.

Hawke nodded in agreement, but there was something in the back of his head was nagging at him. He shrugged it off and went back to his work on the motor. If anything was wrong he was sure that Caitlin would sense something. He might as well take the downtime as a small rest. Who knew when Airwolf would be called upon.

Caitlin went back to work on the invoices. She was almost halfway through when Hawke had entered. She needed to continue working on the invoices in order for her to keep her mind off of Michael. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind. She thought it was silly, just her nerves playing tricks on her. She thought if she told Hawke, he would say it was nothing. She doubled her efforts to finish the invoices. That's probably all it was.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael woke in agony. His muscles screamed for release. He looked down at his arms and he noticed they had electrical burns. He must have touched the cage in his sleep. What he found odd was that it didn't wake him up. He must have been that exhausted, or the battery was losing its charge

Now that he was awake and still in the dark, he wondered how much time had passed. His stomach was growling and more importantly he needed water. He could not take the risk of being overheard. There was no one to talk to anyway. 

He knew many different ways of torture. He had used some of the techniques himself. Some of them he knew from personal experience. He was growing impatient and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't sure which aggravated him more. The main question that kept circling in his mind was 'why'. He tried to take his mind off of the time. 

He knew that if he drew attention to himself, it would either lead to more torture, or his imminent demise. He had more than one reason to live.

He tried to move the things he could. He couldn't even move his neck to relieve the tension. Whoever had planned this had planned it well: down to the last detail.

He let out an involuntary moan. Because of the lack of food and water, it came out as barely a whisper. He couldn't afford any tears to shed. He concentrated on other things. In his mind's he saw her.

He stood before her with open arms. She was dressed in white. The gown had spaghetti straps which showed just the right amount of cleavage, and whispered around her legs to her ankles. He could see her gazing at him. He wore a black tuxedo. He reached for her and she went willingly into his arms. She undid the tie, and touched his face with the back of her hand. He touched the back of her neck and drew her toward him on a passionate kiss. Before he could complete the kiss, all hell broke loose. The cage was no longer surrounding him. He was being dragged forcefully by his feet into another area. 

The back of his head was hitting the cement. His legs were being stretched beyond their limits and he felt his back being abraided by the cement. Due to the lack of mobility he had had for God knows how long, he couldn't even move in a defensive posture. His head hit a stair and he yelled in agony. By the time he hit the second step, he passed out. The last thing that entered his mind was the image of Caitlin with open arms. He managed merely a whisper of a moan and blacked out.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawke woke to an unfamiliar ring. It was the phone Michael had left at the cabin. He managed to pick it up on the third ring.

"Where's Michael?" he asked. 

"We're not sure." Marella answered in a controlled tone.

"DAMMIT! How long?" he asked angrily.

"Eight hours."

String could feel the rage slowly build within him. He hated politics, and he hated how the wheels of bureaucracy could grind to a halt. That voice that was nagging him in the back of his mind was dead on. He should have trusted it. God only knew what could have happened during these eight hours. Worse yet was how long it would take Airwolf to get to Europe. Fuel pickups had to be arranged. Much as he hated to tell her, he needed Caitlin. He had promised Michael that he would take care of her, not put her in danger. He had no idea how she would react knowing that Michael was missing. He slowly let out of breath of air. 

"Marella why didn't you call me sooner? You know how long it will take me to get there even using Airwolf's turbos." he said angrily.

"Hawke you have to realize that we are still getting used to the new situations around here."she replied.

"Has anyone else been notified?" he asked.

"Zebra Squad." she replied.

"I thought Michael disbanded them!" Hawke replied angrily.

"With Zeus being dismissed, the paperwork got lost in the transition. He must have realized something was up so he put some loopholes in the system." Marella said dejectedly.

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Agents have already been reassigned to the Squad. They are currently in Europe." Marella said. She was just as upset about it as Hawke was. This shouldn't have happened. Unfortunately it had and the only person remotely able to save Michael was Hawke.

"Do you have any idea of his location?" String asked as he was already preparing his plan of action.

"The last we heard of him he had registered in his hotel. When we were scheduleded to make contact there was no answer." Marella said.

"When was Zebra Squad notified?" Hawke asked dispassionately.

"Four hours ago. " Marella said. She fought to hide the tears in her voice. Archangel was more than her boss, he was a friend and valued colleague. He had always treated her with respect. She caught herself using the past tense. That terrified her.

Hawke could not hide his rage. Michael was halfway around the world and he could not get to his friend. Over the years what had been anger toward Archangel had turned to mutual respect. He had learned to trust Michael with his life. Deep down he knew that Michael trusted him the same way. Michael was trusting him now. He was trusting him to find him before it was too late. He'd be damned if he was going to let Michael down. His body was screaming to take action, but there were a few more things he needed to know.

"What took you so long to contact me?" he asked in a barely civil tone. 

"Zeus had a program in place. That is as near as we can figure it out. Near as we can tell Zeus had a program within a program within a program. It was a sheer fluke I found it when I did. When I hadn't heard from Archangel, I followed protocol. I'm just as scared as you are. I thought Zebra Squad had been disbanded as per Michael's instructions." Marella said. She understood Hawke's anger. She envied his ability to take action. She had the unenviable task of waiting at Knightsbridge.

Hawke could hear the frustration in her voice. He knew that she wasn't behind the dispatch of Zebra Squad. He needed to take action now. "Send the information you have to Airwolf's computers. I'll contact you when we get to Airwolf." he replied.

"We? Who are you taking with you?" she asked.

"Caitlin." he said as he hung up the phone. It wasn't going to be easy telling her, but with Dom on vacation. He had no choice. He couldn't do it alone and he needed her. He just hoped that she could hold it together until they got back home. He had no idea what condition Michael would be in once they found him. He started to dial her number...

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

She stood in the doorway. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that was tied at her waist. The shirt showed just a hint of breast and midriff. Her thumbs were hooked in the belt loops of her jeans and she was barefoot. He noticed that her nail polish matched her toes and her fingers. He took in every detail that was Caitlin. He saw her smile as she raised her arms for an embrace. He went toward her. He was near enough to smell her scent. She smelled of blood.

He woke up.

The first thing Michael smelled was the scent of his own blood. He was in a stall in a drafty barn. The second scent he smelled was horse manure. There in the darkness he felt his shoulders ache and burn. His head was pounding. He was afraid to move. He laid on a bed of hay. Flies were everywhere. They had laid him on a bed of horse manure. Flies were everywhere where his blood had been. They were on top of him. They gravitated toward his scars the new ones especially. He couldn't risk moving. The transfer of places left him with a concussion. Just opening his eyes caused him pain. He tried to stop the tears from falling. He tried to keep that shred of dignity that he had left. He knew that his captors, whoever they may be, will use them against him.

He needed that anger to survive. He had to keep believing that Hawke would be there before Zebra Squad. Regardless of his order to rescind the death squad, the Firm was still in transition. He wouldn't put it past Zeus to have thrown in a couple of Trojan horses before he left. Zeus was better at playing politics then he was. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to have set the whole thing up. Few people knew he was going to Europe. As a matter of fact it was set up before Zeus was taken in by the authorities. He started to laugh.

He should have seen it sooner. Zeus had sold him to the highest bidder. This meeting with his counterparts had been a scam to get him out of the country. Zeus wanted him away from Airwolf. He knew now that Zeus wanted to take control. Despite the fact that he was now behind bars, this was his last hurrah. He knew the company was merging with the Firm. He needed to make sure his position was secure.

Michael laid there feeling the aches in every part of his body. He was chilled to the bone. Somehow the smell of cheap aftershave, overwhelmed his senses. He realized he was no longer alone. They must have heard his laughter. The gig was up. He had no more strength to fight. But with what little strength he had left, he would not give up. Deep down he knew Airwolf was on her way. That meant home and Caitlin.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Caitlin headed to Santini Air and grabbed a chopper. She knew it would be faster to get to Hawke's cabin and then to the Lair. Time was of the essence. She was angry at the entire situation. She was angry at Michael for leaving. She was angry at the mix up at the Firm. She even found a space in her heart to be angry at herself. She knew that there was something wrong and didn't bother telling anyone. She was more afraid of being laughed at than trusting her own instincts. She reached Hawke's cabin and found him waiting for her. She touched down and no sooner was he in the chopper then she was moving toward the Lair.

Hawke took advantage and rested while she flew to the Lair. Once they were in Airwolf, he would do the majority of the flying. He needed to have Caitlin follow every command he gave. He trusted Marella to load all the data in the computer that he would need to find Michael. He still had connections that the Firm was unaware of. He was relying on his connections to find Michael before the Zebra Squad did. He was never so conscious of time. Something deep within him was afraid he was running out of time. He was afraid. He was afraid for Michael. He had to make sure absolutely positive that he would reach Michael before Zebra Squad or his own captors would kill him.

They touched down at the Lair. Within five minutes, they were in Airwolf and up and running. Caitlin took a moment to look at Hawke. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would start babbling. She looked ahead to the skyline. They would eventually see the sunrise. Each surge of the turbos brought them closer to Michael. She promised herself that she wouldn't coddle him. God only knew what condition he was in. She would give him all the strength she could. She concentrated on the positive, knowing full well that God would give her the strength to face whatever was in store. While Hawke flew Airwolf, She concentrated on the one thing she knew she could do. She prayed.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW AWAWAWAW

Michael huddled in a corner of the stall that they'd put them in. The cheap cologne was courtesy of one of the many henchmen that were guarding him. He could barely make out faces. They still kept him in the dark. Without his glasses, things he looked at were out of focus. They used heavy boots to kick him, in the ribs, in the legs and once or twice in the head. The head shots added to the pain of a concussion. His back had already been bloodied by the scraping of it against the cement. He knew that the fecal matter that he had been laying in was adding to the infection. Being exposed to the elements added to the discomfort. His left leg was one mass of pain. He couldn't tell if being kicked damaged it. He did not dare try to take a step on it.

He used his hands to find any injuries. Where he could not reach, he used his mind to concentrate on those parts for something out of alignment. He tried to concentrate on the parts of his body that were still functional. There was no way to find a mirror to assess the damage. He knew his strength was waning. He felt a fever starting to burn within him.

Once more he concentrated on the techniques to escape his captivity. He leaned against the wall of the stall. Despite the pain in his shoulder blades and the blood that was still seeping from the wounds, He closed his eyes and thought of her.

They were at his beach house. They had just come in from walking along the shore at sunset. He had come back from the office, taken off his shoes and socks rolled up his pant legs, and removed his vest jacket and tie. She had unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. She was wearing a translucent caftan that enhanced her figure. It shimmered in the fading light. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He could still feel the sand between his toes as he opened the door and led her into the beach house. He turned her toward him and brushed her hair aside so that he could expose more of her neck. He traced a trail from behind her ear down to her cleavage. He loved the sounds that were coming from her as he went lower. She shrugged off the caftan. She called out his name and he was lost...

"Michael." she said softly.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

He stood before her wearing nothing but a maroon silk robe That was loosely tied at his waist. His hair was still wet from the shower. She hadn't even heard it run. She been so deep in sleep when he unlocked the door, she had merely rolled over towards his side of the bed. He smiled when he saw her open eyes. He shrugged off the robe Then turned off the light in the bathroom shrouding them in darkness. Shadows played, while she reached out for him. She called out his name...

"Michael"

"Caitlin, are you okay?" Hawke asked as he gently touched her arm.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Coming up on the coast of Europe." He replied. Hawke realized she wasn't going to answer his question. Somehow he needed to be able to keep her focused on the task at hand. He knew the relationship had gone further than anyone expected. But now more than ever, it was imperative that she keep her wits about her in order for them to find Michael. The more time that had passed, the greater the risk for Michael. He and Caitlin were the only ones standing between Michael and Zebra Squad and his captors.

Caitlin had fallen asleep on the long flight. She woke up from the dream calling Michael's name. She was afraid. She had no idea how many people were after Michael. She had no idea how many of them wanted him dead. Michael had told her once before that he was no angel. Despite that white suit he wore, he had done things that he was not necessarily proud of. Regardless of what he had done in the past, he was not the same person from years ago. He had a compassion that he seldom showed to anyone else. That was the Michael she had come to know. That was the Michael who had her heart.

Hawke was receiving data from Marella. He needed a focal point to land. They had no real way of knowing where Michael was. Any clue no matter how suspect was going to be regarded as gospel. Michael had no tracers on him. His suitcase had been removed from the hotel room where he was staying. Right now that was their only lead. They were nearing the coastline of Europe. It was a big continent. Marella guessed it was near the coast of Italy. The language barrier was going to be an added obstacle. Hawke didn't know who to trust. They would be there within the next hour or two. They would be one step closer to finding Michael. He hoped he would be in one piece. Whatever was left of him, they would take back home.

Hawke would risk his life for the man known as Archangel. After all this time, they were friends. He knew it went deep for both of them. They survived too many trials together to make it any less.

Caitlin concentrated on the task at hand. She prayed. The one thing that she would not do was cry. Michael needed her strength. There was no way in hell she was going to disappoint him. She concentrated on each step of the rescue. They were now over Europe. The next step was finding him before Zebra Squad or his captors could kill him. She would not even allow that as a possibility. She would destroy them herself. But first she would take care of Michael.

She would take care of him even if that meant never letting him out of her sight again. She would give him no say in the matter. She would (perish the thought) coddle him. She smiled at that thought. She could picture his face at the mere idea of it.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Sleep eluded Michael. He could feel his temperature rising. His head was pounding, and he had developed a nagging cough. With each cough came a pain in his ribs. The last beating had left his right leg badly bruised. His left leg was still burning. His captors had done a number on him.

As near as he could tell they wanted him dead, but they were taking their time about it. They laughed as they tortured him. He could catch glimpses of Italian and Russian being spoke, but in his lcondition it was nothing long enough for him to comprehend.

He heard them enter the stall. The smell of cheap cologne permeated the area. He looked up. In the pale light he could see four figures. They were wearing rubber boots and carrying rubber hoses. He put his hands up in a defensive posture. 

"(What do you want of me?)" He managed to whisper in Russian.

In the dim light he saw a smile. He coughed uncontrollably. In the middle of the cough he felt the first blow. They grabbed him by his legs to stretch them out. They kicked him over onto his stomach. He heard the laughter. This time there was no escape. By the third blow he blacked out.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawke felt time slipping away from him. The data from Knightsbridge had finally narrowed down the perimeter to a ten mile radius on the border of Italy's heel. They connected him with a man by the name of Antonio. He had been an informant for the CIA and the Firm. Michael had known him for years therefore he could be trusted. It gave Hawke a sense of relief knowing that there was someone looking out for Michael. He looked for a place in the hills where he could land Airwolf safely.

Caitlin started shutting the systems down as soon as they touched ground.

They took turns changing out of their flight suits into regular clothing. Once all the systems were down, they covered the Lady with camouflage netting. Hawke knew very little Italian. He could have used Dominic's help right now. It was going to be hard enough to find Michael in Italy. The language barrier was going to be difficult to say the least. They had to contact Antonio.

Hawke could feel time slipping away, but at least he knew they were closing in. Near as he could figure two days had passed give or take. He wondered how long Archangel had been in Italy before they captured him.

Hawke took Caitlin's hand and started walking down the hill. The sun was just coming on the horizon. They walked down narrow cobble streets. This was a part of Italy that Hawke had never seen in any of the brochures. They came across a church. They entered. In these early hours of dawn, There was only a priest dressed in simple garb at the altar.

The priest turned around and looked at the two entering his church. He remembered a long time ago just after he had received his final vows. There before him stood a man. He tried to hide the fear in his eyes, but the young priest knew better.

"How can I help you?" he said in perfect English.

Hawke looked at Caitlin with surprise. "Would you know a man by the name of Archangel?" Hawke asked.

The priest breathed a sigh of relief and nodded affirmatively.

"Antonio?" Hawke asked.

The priest nodded and took a few steps forward clasping both Caitlin's and Hawk's hands.

For the first time in what seemed like ages Hawke smiled. Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. The priest led them to the back rooms where they could rest and talk strategy. They were one step closer to finding Michael. Hawke hoped they were ahead of Zebra Squad. He hoped they were in time to save Michael. He laughed quietly. Only Archangel would be befriended by a priest.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael was relieved when they finally left him alone. He was too ill to fight anymore. Each cough was adding more pressure to his ribs. He managed to get himself on his back. It was better than having his face in the hay and the manure. He managed to clean his face off with his hands. He was not sure how long he had been there, how many sessions he had gone through, and when was the last time he'd been given food or drink. He was getting to the point where he would give them whatever they wanted, so long as he would finally be able to take a shower. He had another coughing fit. Then he remembered.

He remembered Caitlin calling him. He recalled the moment he saw her trussed up like a turkey. He remembered offering to help her learn on the simulator of Airwolf. He remembered telling her that he had secrets in his closet. There were things that he was ashamed of. There were things he couldnt tell her. He had seen her courage first hand. He had grown to love her not only for her beauty, but for what she had within. She spoiled him on more than one occasion. His love for her had grown into a quiet need.

His mind drifted to Marella. Here was a woman who had the same sense of dedication as he did. He remembered hiding her body under him while being attacked. She was more then an assistant: she was a valued colleague. He could never accept full credit for his accomplishments without acknowledging her participation.

Lastly there was Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini. He would never be able to fully pay Hawke for all of the missions that he did or for saving his life more than once. Much as he initially resented asking for help with regards to be getting Airwolf back, he had come to appreciate the fact that Airwolf was under Hawke's control. He also grew to like the conversations that he had between Hawk and Dominic. The verbal sparring between them was a relief from all the yes men he dealt with at the Firm. Dominic was a different story altogether. Deep down he respected the man and enjoyed the way he wouldn't back down from a fight. He was a war hero, and he too risked his life. 

There were others that he remembered. He made the phone calls personally for those who died in the explosion. He made the calls for others who sacrificed their lives. If the news of their death were to come from someone, he wanted it to be someone in authority: someone who had sent them out on the mission that cost them their lives.

As he lay there hungry, tired, and defeated, he remembered. What little strength he had left gave him the dignity to hang on. His body may have been beaten, but not his spirit. Somehow he knew that Hawke was near. He would not forget his promise to find his brother.

Michael managed to slide up against one of the walls of the stall. He was still coughing but it wasn't as bad as before. He managed to close his eye. The image that was in his mind was one that gotten him through since the first moment of captivity. She stood there with the smile that was his alone. He longed for her embrace and he smiled at the thought. His coughing slowed and he found that rest came a bit easier.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawk and Caitlin were enjoying some espresso courtesy of Father Antonio. He also offered them some biscotti made by some of the women in the church.

"How did you know we were Americans?" Caitlin asked. 

"Women don't dress the way you do here and I saw the look of fear in his eyes. It reminded me of all those years ago when I first met Michael. He was in trouble like you are, are you not?" the priest replied.

Hawke looked at him with concern. "We are here to find Michael. We need to find him before somebody kills him. We need to find him before others find him first. They plan on killing him. We have to get there before they do." Hawke replied. He paced the small room in frustration.

"You have traveled a long way, yes?",

"Yes and the people that are trying to kill Archangel have a head start. He disappeared over two days ago. We lost contact with him and we know he's in danger. He's made too many enemies over the years." Caitlin replied.

"We know he's nearby and we can't speak the language. We were told to contact you. Please help us find him before it's too late." Hawke asked as he rubbed his eyes. He needed to keep going. He needed to find Michael before Zebra Squad or his captors would have a chance to kill him.

The priest looked at the both of them. He saw that look of fear in her eyes. He saw the anger in Hawke's. He found it comforting that Archangel had instilled such loyalty. Like all those years before, He knew that he would help them as he had helped Archangel. It would be good to see his old friend once more.

"I will help you. I will help you find him before those who are out to hurt him, get the chance to cause his death. Do you have any idea where we can start to look for him?" he asked.

Hawke looked at him. "Do you have a map?" he asked.

Father Antonino nodded and went to get the maps. He left Hawke and Caitlin alone.

Hawke could see the fear in Caitlin's eyes. "You have to hang on he's going to need you." he said as he put his arms around her. This was the first time he had to console her since learning of Michael's disappearance.

"Thank you. We will find him alive and get him home." she replied with just a hint of a question in her voice. She wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes

Hawke looked at her and realized just what Michael meant to her. At first he was reluctant to bring her. Now he realized how wrong he would have been by leaving her home. He held her briefly once more. By that time the priest had brought the maps. They sat down with another cup of espresso And got to work narrowing down the places where Michael might be held.

Hawke could feel the hope building. It wouldn't be long before they found him. He just hoped he would be in one piece. He didn't know how many times they could put him back together again.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael was finally getting accustomed to the darkness. His captors had finally given him the time to rest. He was still thirsty and hungry but he knew that that could be controlled. He forced his mind on something else. He started by moving his fingers. He stretched them and then he made fists. Although he had been beaten, he went to move his arms. With that done, he breathed a sigh of relief. His legs may not work; he may have a few ribs broken, but he needed to be able to believe that he could still hold her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted to wipe out the scent of cheap cologne, and then inhale the scent of her that was shampoo and soap.

Once this ordeal was over, He knew that he would not be able to smell cheap cologne without retching. He was tired of being the recipient of beatings. Despite the condition he was in; despite their knowledge of his condition, he would use the last of his energy to prevail. The odds may be less than stellar, there still was some fight in him.

He knew he was no young field agent. He was tired and afraid. But he knew that the fear would give him the adrenaline and the impetus to move when he the time was right. He needed to conserve his energy. He would get through this. He would get through this because he had a life waiting for him.

He looked around the stall that had become his prison. He was familiar with them because he played polo. It was one of the few activities that he could do without worrying about his left leg. He noticed the bars that were part of the stall. If he could reach them, he might be able to twist one of them out and use it as a weapon. He was sure that he had given the impression to his captors that he had given up. He heard no movement outside of the stall. If he was right that meant that no one was watching him. He had to try. Much as he hoped Hawke was on his way, he needed to take action.

He needed to conserve his strength but he also needed to see if he could do the task at hand. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly the used his arms to move toward his goal. Once he got into the rhythm of it, he felt his aches lessen. Here in the darkness Archangel smiled.

Something in him began to emerge. He didn't understand it. He didn't even question it at this point and time. Inch by inch he was getting closer to home and to life. In his mind he saw them: all the people he loved and cared for. He would easily give up his life for any of them. He still had life in him. He wasn't quite ready to give up that life just yet. It had to wait for some other day.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawke and Father Antonio studied the maps. They needed to narrow down the search. Hawke had no idea what he was looking for. He agreed with the priest that it had to be someplace out of the way; some place isolated. Despite the maps being in Italian, Hawke could figure out some of the terrain. He marked warehouses as possibilities. He checked out rural farms that were within the ten mile radius. His contacts were of no use to him because he was in Italy. His only source of information was the priest. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Michael was out there somewhere. Somebody had taken him. He had no clue. Michael had amassed a lot of enemies over the years as Archangel.

People could pick him out of a crowd. His white suit would not blend into anything but snow. It was on that rare occasion that he would wear another color other than white. If he was coming here to meet with some of his counterparts he would not be out of uniform. Hawke knew that he had managed to register in his hotel. What happened after that was anybody's guess. He usually traveled with an aide but this time was different. Could Archangel have possibly known that he was walking into a trap? No. Michael was far too cautious. Hawke knew the man well enough that he would have taken at least a few people out while they were trying abduct him. He needed help. Much as time was slipping away, he needed to contact Marella and have her contact the police.

"Father is there any way that you can find out if there have been recent deaths?" Hawke asked.

"What are you thinking String?" Caitlin replied.

"When we were looking for you in Corpus Christi, Michael had killed with one blow. When they took Michael, he would have put up a fight. He would have gone down swinging. That cane of his is heavy. Maybe looking for bodies, would give us a clue to his whereabouts."

"I am friends with the Chief of Police. I can make some quiet inquiries. Would that help us find Michael?" Antonio asked.

"Anything that can lead us closer to Michael's whereabouts would be worth a try. When can you contact him?" String asked.

"This afternoon. Is what you said true? Did Michael kill those people?" He asked.

"Michael has killed out of necessity. He's made a lot of enemies. At one point he wasn't my friend, but that has changed. That's why I need to find him. I need to get him back home in one piece." Hawke said.

"And you my child. Are you friends with Archangel is well? Is he important to you?" the priest queried.

"Yes Father. Michael has come to mean a great deal to me. I see the good in him." Caitlin said quietly.

"When he first came into this church, I was a new priest. I could see that he was troubled. I also look into his eyes and could see the good. Have the years been good to him?" he asked.

"The years are taking their toll on him. He was hurt in an accident. He is not the same." Hawke replied.

"Then we must get Michael back. You must take him home. It was fate that brought you here. It was fate that caused us to meet. We will find Michael. I will pray for him and for you. When the time is right I will take you to these places and we will find him alive." Father Antonio said. He made the sign of the Cross and went back to the chapel.

"Please excuse me I must prepare for mass." The priest said as he left.

Left alone with Cait once more, Hawke grabbed her hand and led her to a chair at the table.

"We're going to get through this. We're going to find him. I've known Michael for a long time. I know what he's made of. I've seen how he looks at you. I promised him that I take care of you while you while he was gone. Turns out I should have been more worried about him." Hawke said as he held her hand. He smiled wearily.

Caitlin appreciated Hawke's compassion, but her mind was focused on Michael. She had seen him in bad shape before, but most of those times were before they had become involved. Now it was personal. He had been missing for at least two days. Anything could have happened to him. She didn't want to think of what condition they would find him in. As long as he was whole and alive. That's what mattered. She would not let him out of her sight. Like it or not she would coddle him, but if he ever did this again...

When mass was ended Father Antonio came back to the room.

"My friends let me take you to a room where no one can bother you and you can get some rest before we find our friend."

The priest led them to a room with the windows on one side and a couch and a few chairs on the other side. Hawke took one of the chairs and insisted on Caitlin taking the couch. He settled comfortably in one of the chairs and put his feet on a small table. He closed his eyes and started to rest for what lay ahead.

Caitlin laid down and closed her eyes. But every time she shut them, she saw Michael in trouble. She swore she could hear him calling out to her. Much as she tried to fight the tears, They streamed down her face.

Hawke noticed the tears and went to the couch to console her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest while the tears fell. He rubbed her shoulders to sooth her. She whimpered into his chest all the more. As each hour passed, she was more afraid for Michael. She needed to shut down her mind as to What condition they would find him in. She so desperately wanted him back and in one piece.

Hawke had an idea what Caitlin was feeling. He had been in Nam, so he knew what to expect. He was not about to tell her. Odds were that they'd find him in better condition. His captors had only had him for two days. His hope was for no broken bones and his mind in one piece. Caitlin settled into a restless sleep in his arms. Hawke closed his eyes and rested. The time for saving Michael would come soon enough. He hoped it would be sooner than later. He wanted to take all of them home and in one piece. He needed Michael to hang on just a little longer. He knew one thing for sure. Michael had a priest in his corner who is praying for him, and a woman who loved him. Hawke wouldn't bet against those odds.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael had nearly reached the bars. He allowed himself the luxury of leaning against the stall before he started pulling on one of them. He slowly counted to ten, then he counted to ten once more. He listened for any kind of sound or movement. Nothing stirred. He reached for one of the bars with his right hand. He slowly twisted it. It was slowly coming loose. By the third twist it came free in his hand. His hand fell with the weight of it. He gasped from the exertion. He coughed from the strain. He took some slow deep breaths.

Michael smiled. It felt so good to take action. He gripped the bar firmly and slowly raised it up over his head. He counted to ten again, and slowly lowered the bar. Despite the lack of food or water, he could still manage to defend himself. He just needed to wait for the right moment to take action. He needed a hiding place for this weapon.

In the dim light he looked for a hiding place. He couldn't hide it in the hay and the manure: he wouldn't be able to find it. He looked at the structure of the stall and how it was made. The planks of wood were laid horizontally. He thought that if he could lay it where they were joined, that it would be well hidden but within reach the next time his captors came into the room to torture him. If he couldn't use it this time then possibly the next. He crawled back to where he laid previously, with the bar in hand. He placed the bar in between two planks behind his head. He came to the realization that they were not going to move in from the stall. They would have to clean him first. He was sure that none of his captors had any desire to wash him free from the hay and the manure. He started to laugh as he realized that the only place he'd be good for would be a horse trough. He rested and waited. He made sure the bar was in reach. The next time his captors came in, he would be ready and waiting. All he needed was the perfect opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Michael intensifies.

Hawke disengaged himself from Caitlin. He knew that she was drained both physically and emotionally. She curled up into the fetal position and he laid a blanket over her. He made sure she was asleep and then looked for the Father. 

Hawke found the priest dressed in a black shirt and black pants. He wasn't wearing his clerical collar.

"Did you speak with the Chief of Police?" Hawke asked.

"Yes and he said he will speak with the others in the area. As soon as he finds out anything he promised to call me. In the meantime I feel the time is running out for Michael. Would you like to start searching for him now?" Father Antonio asked.

"Yes I would like that very much." Hawke replied. 

"What of the young lady?" he said to Hawke.

"I'll leave her a note, she'll get mad but she'll get over it." he said. "I hope," he said under his breath.

"Shall we meet here in ten minutes?"

"That'll give me just enough time to get ready." Hawke replied. He went back into the room where Caitlin lay. He debated about taking his firearm And he decided against it. He had no desire to be caught by the policia. Gun laws in foreign countries often led to imprisonment. He found a piece of paper and pen and wrote a brief note. He knew there would be hell to pay but it was a risk he had to take. If they found Michael in any other condition but stellar, much as she was preparing herself for the worst, he was afraid of how she would react. He looked once more at her sleeping form and left the room.

The Father knew the area. The mode of transportation was two bicycles. Hawke smiled at the idea. He wondered how he was going to get Michael on a bicycle. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Hawke was finally glad to be taking some form of action. Despite the lack of a car, He was happy using his legs. He was having a hard time keeping up with Father Antonio. Who knew that under those vestments, the father would have a pair of strong legs?

It was a beautiful night and there were just enough stars to see in the dim light. The first place they hit was a warehouse. Hawke and Antonio searched every corner. Although it had been abandoned years ago, Hawke wanted to make sure.

The second place they searched was in abandoned farm. It had stalls for horses and a riding area. He could envision Michael in a place like this. Despite the damage to his leg Michael had a love for polo. It was one of the few things he could do well despite his injuries. No one could tell when he was on a horse. He was a master at playing. If given the time on another day perhaps, He would like to walk Michael through some of the stalls that were in this abandoned farm. In some ways it was a relief for Hawke not to find his friend in these deplorable conditions.

By the time they got through searching the second location it was time to head back. Michael was still out there hurting. Hawke still felt that if they found the bodies of some punks it would lead to Michael.

They rode their bikes back to the church without a word spoken. Hawke held his head down in defeat.

Father Antonio put an arm around his shoulders as they entered the church.

"Do not worry my son, we will find Michael and he will be alive." he told Hawke.

"You don't understand the more time passes the less chance he will survive. What if wer'e not in time?"

"Have faith in the Lord my son. He will not desert our friend" the priest replied.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked quietly.

"I have faith in God and faith in the power of prayer my son." The Father replied.

"I haven't prayed in a very long time Father."

"Then you perhaps you should pray for Michael. He will listen." Father Antonio said as he pointed upward and went to the altar. He knelt and made the sign of the Cross. He started whispering in Italian. Hawke looked at the cross and put his hands together.

He went toward the room where Caitlin was sleeping. How was he going to tell her that they hadn't found Michael? He knew that she would be enraged. He was hoping that he would have found Michael in one piece. But the reality of it was that he hadn't found Michael and the longer the time elapsed the greater the risk for his safety. 

He took a deep breath before he opened the door. He knew that there would be hell to pay. Caitlin saw him enter the room without Michael. She saw the look in his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"We'll find him. We'll find him before they kill him, I promise you Cait. I promise you." he said as he moved toward the couch. He reached for her hand and it was cold.

She looked at him and she realized that he meant well. So many things were swirling through her mind. She knew that Michael was within a ten mile radius. He was out there if she only knew where. How could she be patient when time was running out? She saw the exhaustion in Hawk's face. What time zone are they in any way? She gripped his hand, and kissed his cheek. 

"You need to sleep." she said as she laid him flat on the couch. She covered him up with a blanket.

She walked toward the door and entered the church. She sat in a pew looking at Father Antonio. She began to pray. She prayed for Michael. She prayed for Hawke. She even prayed for the captors of Michael. Once she got hold of them, only God would be able to help them.

 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawk rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The room was lit by the morning sun, and he heard Father Antonio performing morning mass in Italian. He saw Caitlin sitting in a chair beside the couch. He wanted to touch her but he felt that she needed the rest more. He placed the blanket around her. He walked quietly to the door, and listened to the end of the mass. When it was finished he went in the church.

He saw the Father greet some of the parishioners, and waited until they were alone. The Father ushered them toward the kitchen. At the table was oatmeal and dark coffee.

"Please my friend eat. It will be some time before we can search for Michael. I am optimistic that we will find him tonight." Father Antonio replied. He sat across from him and touched his hand lightly.

Hawk acknowledged him and slowly ate the oatmeal. He hoped the priest was right. He didn't dare think about what Michael was going through. As he ate the food before him, he wondered if Michael had eaten. He hated the idea of having to wait until nightfall. While he was lost in thought, Caitlin entered the room.

One look at her made him wonder if she got any sleep at all. The dark circles under her eyes had grown larger and her freckles had popped up against her pale skin. She managed to smile at Hawke and at the priest.

Father Antonio stood up and put his arm around her as he guided her to a chair. He then poured some dark coffee and prepared a bowl of oatmeal for her as well. She looked at him gratefully. 

"Father I wondered if I could borrow one of your bicycles today I'd like to ride around the area." she asked innocently.

Hawke was about ready to jump out of his chair. He knew what she said wasn't as innocent as a sounded. Cait had a way of manipulating people when she wanted to. But she knew nothing of the countryside and she couldn't speak the language. Neither could he for that matter.

Father Antonio looked at her and was about to nod in assent when Hawk interrupted him.

"Father I like to go with her if you don't mind, she'd be safer with me there." Hawke replied knowing that he would not be able to dissuade Caitlin.

The priest looked confused but nodded yes in none the less.

"I will ask one of the ladies from the church to prepare your lunch. If you like you can leave in about an hour or so.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us find Michael." Cait said.

The father took his leave of them. They barely touched the food before them.

"Caitlin you are a stubborn woman." Hawke replied.

She looked at him innocently and smiled. If Hawke was afraid to take her out in the dark, then why shouldn't she search in the daylight. She felt the time was running out. Hawke had managed to search only two places with the priest the night before. She got out a map of the area. She told she noticed the two x's marked off.

"You do realize I'm going out with him tonight don't you? Aww hell you won't let me sleep until we find him anyway." he said.

"What makes you think we won't find him while were out? You have to have faith." Caitlin said. She finished up her coffee and went to get freshened up before the bicycle ride.

Hawke slumped in his chair and looked at the remains of the coffee. As he was lost in thought, Father Antonio entered the room with an Italian English dictionary.

"You might need this on your journey to find Michael." he said and he smiled.

"You weren't fooled by her were you?" Hawke asked.

"She was in the church for more than a few hours last night. Its goes deeper than friendship what she has with Michael yes?"

Hawke nodded affirmitively. The older man smiled. He grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. He left Hawke alone With his thoughts.

Caitlin was more optimistic than he was. Michael had had years to search for St John, but that search encompassed all of Southeast Asia. He had had a little over two days to search for Michael in a ten-mile perimeter. Michael had any number of field agents that he could put in Southeast Asia. He was running against time, against Zebra Squad, and the men that took Michael. Both of which had a head start.

While they did their countryside stroll on the bicycles, he would check on Airwolf and see what Marella had come up with. He felt a surge of adrenaline flow through his body at the thought. They might just find Michael after all. He saw Michael in a white three-piece suit looking over the Italian countryside and saying 'What took you so long?'

At least that's what he hoped they would find. Odds were against it. Hawke was hopeful but realistic. He'd be happy if they just found him in one piece.

 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael woke once more to darkness. He wondered if he'd ever see daylight again. He listened for the sound of his captors. There was still no sign of them and he wondered how much time had elapsed. He was covered in filth, and would give anything for a glass of water.

He felt behind him for the crude weapon between the planks. He could still reach it. He hoped they would underestimate him and that he'd have a chance to use it. If he could sit up and use the bar, then he might be able to disable at least two of them. He was hoping that the shock of his sudden energy would take the others by surprise. He was still coughing and he knew his fever was high. If he managed to use the bar as a weapon he knew that it might be his last chance.

He still had no idea who his captors were. He had an inkling that it had to something to do with the Russians. He vaguely recalled hearing the language while he was being tortured. He couldn't make out any specific words but the accent and flow was unmistakable. Zeus had given him to the highest bidder alright.

This would have been the only opportunity to capture him. The only chance that they would have to nab him would be at this meeting with his associates in Italy. 

They didn't want information they wanted retribution! He performed too many missions when he was an intelligence agent to warrant anything less. He remembered one of his counterparts in the KGB. His name was Mikhail Rubinoff. He was known in some circles as the Demon. He had no regard for life of any kind. His love of torture was known throughout many countries. Michael had upset his plans on more than one occasion.

If Michael was right he would show up eventually for one of the numerous torture sessions. Hell, he might have been in the background all this time he just didn't notice. Michael was at a disadvantage because they had broken his glasses. In fact they took great pleasure in breaking his glasses. It could very well have been Mikhail who broke them. At the time he was captured they had placed chloroform over his face and he had a gotten a massive headache from it. It all started to make sense now.

He coughed once and felt his ribs ache. He concentrated on conserving his energy. He closed his eyes but he was too anxious to sleep.

His mind drifted to Caitlin. They were just starting to really get to know each other. He felt so comfortable with her. With her he was just plain Michael. Archangel was a shirt he wore on a daily basis.

He could sense Hawke was out there somewhere looking for him. He was betting his life on it. Despite their differences, they had finally found a way to work it out. Not only did he trust him, he liked him. He was still searching for his brother. Regardless of what happened to him, he made arrangements so that St John would be found.

Michael hoped Dominic and Hawke were out there somewhere searching for him. He wished there was some way of letting them know who his captor was. 

What he needed now was patience. The longer that time passed, the more he hoped they'd underestimate his ability to fight back. He needed to wait for the right moment. It would all come in time.

 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

It was mid morning by the time Hawke and Caitlin went on their bike ride. She had chosen three different locations for them to search as well as to go back to Airwolf to touch base with Marella. Despite the lack of sleep Hawke knew that Mirella had to have been living on coffee. He knew that they had to find Michael soon, or else they'd all be in the hospital for exhaustion.

The first place they checked was an overgrown group of sheds. It fit the parameters of what they were looking for. lt had to be someplace that was out of the way and unoccupied. The sheds had been abandoned for years, but they searched them nonetheless. 

From there they went back to Airwolf. They gathered as much information as they could from Marella and told her that things were going as well as could be expected. She was surprised to hear the news that Antonio was a priest, and she hoped that all their prayers will bring it back Michael in one piece.

At the top of the hill they ate the lunch that had been prepared for them. The food was wonderful and the water was cool. Hawke noticed a frown appearing on Caitlin's face.

"What's wrong." he asked.

Caitlin shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Here she was enjoying the food, the company and the sunshine while he was out there alone.

"We'll find him." he said as he grabbed her hand. "We'll find him and we'll bring him home." he said with conviction.

"Thanks String. I sure hope you're right." she replied.

"Knowing you the way I do you're not going to let him out of your sight." he said with a small grin.

"I'll sleep with one eye open."

"Don't you mean both eyes open?" he replied knowing full well that she would not be able to sleep at all until Michael was back in one piece.

"You're worried too I can see that."

"Let's just say that I want him back so that he'll be able to find St John." Hawke said as he saw a smile form across her lips. He would never admit to Caitlin or anyone else for that matter how much Michael meant to him. He gathered up the remnants of lunch and put them in the front basket of one of the bicycles.

His hackles went up. Something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a sense they were being watched. He made sure Airwolf was locked down securely and the camouflage net was covering it properly.

He wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. As soon as they found Michael and got outta Dodge the better.

They got on the bicycles Father Antonio had loaned them. They proceeded to the two locations that they had planned on searching. All the while Hawke was watching their back. He wished he was carrying his sidearm. He was glad that they were out in the bright sunlight and there were people around. If he was right they wouldn't come near them until they were close to Michael. He hoped it would be at the next location.

 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael laid there listening for every sound. He knew that once they entered, this would be his only opportunity to attack. He tried to suppress his coughing. He didn't want to risk injuring his ribs more than they already were. He was also almost certain that the man behind the torture was Mikhail. 

He remember years ago being in Russia. When he first met Rubinoff. He was a young agent. He learned Russian when he was a child. His parents encouraged him to learn other languages besides his own. He soon realized he had a talent for it. He learned others as well. 

When his superiors noted that he could speak a variety of languages and different dialects, They put him to good use. He had the opportunity to work undercover throughout Europe. His ability to speak Russian came in handy and led him to work undercover frequently in that country. He got in the habit of not carrying a gun. It allowed him to travel more easily from one destination to the next.

He remembered the first time he met Rubinoff. It was outside of Saint Petersburg. It had been a simple mission of gathering information. He bumped into him accidentally. Something told Michael this was a man not to be trusted He saw death in the man's eyes. There was a coldness about him that Michael had rarely seen but could never forget. The man made a perfect KGB agent. That was the first of many run ins with Mikhail.

Michael was good at the art of persuasion as well as an ability to speak many languages. This gave him an edge over Mikhail. He frequently bested the man and managed to get out of the country unscathed. Michael was sure that he cost him more than one promotion. He took pride in knowing that.

If he was right he knew that Mikhail would be coming the door. He wanted Mikhail to lead the way. He would be ready for him.

He heard the footsteps. He took the bar from its hiding place with his right hand and laid it next to his body. He tensed his grip and waited.

 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawke and Caitlin had two more locations to check before they went back to the church. It was a beautiful day and they encountered more than one person along the way. The people smiled and they were fortunate that none of them tried to start a conversation because they didn't know the language. Most of the women wore babushkas and peasant skirts, while the men had walking sticks, wore jackets and the occasional beret. Their mode of transportation was walking with the occasional bicycle thrown in here and there. All in all they were left alone during their travels. 

Hawke sensed more than saw that they were being followed. He occasionally lagged behind to see if his instinct was right. Every time he turned around there was no one there. Caitlin was aware of him slowing down but said nothing.

She wished she had trusted her instinct and told Hawke about the feeling that he she had about Michael. If she had had maybe they would not be in this mess. She realised 'If onlies' were nothing but a waste of time. She concentrated on heading toward the next destination.

It was an abandoned mineshaft. It had some electric wiring that had long been cut off. They searched it none the less. Caitlin was getting discouraged. She looked to him for support but all she found in his eyes was determination.

Hawke knew the disappointment all too well. He still felt a responsibility for leaving St John behind. St John was a needle in a very big haystack. The odds were better with Michael because he was in a ten mile perimeter. Each place they were looking, and there were no signs of him, increased the odds that he would be in the next location.

Hawke knew that someone had Michael. Damn Zeus!! He must have had the programs in long before the mission of Corpus Christi. Hawke knew the trip to Europe in been planned months before. He wouldn't put it past the man to have all of the systems in place. Zeus was now in federal custody awaiting charges to be filed. There was no real love lost between Michael and Zeus but there was a mutual respect. That was destroyed with the chain of events that involved Michael's brother's death, and a presidential campaign that would have led to chaos.

What really aggravated Hawke and others, was the reinstatement of Zebra Squad. He thought that Michael had disbanded in once after he had been taken captive the last time. Their instructions were to kill him. Michael knew too much information. 

As Caitlin and Hawke rode to the next location, Hawke still had that eerie feeling in the back of his neck. He couldn't shake it. It kept him on his toes and ever at the ready.

They finally reached the last location. There was an abandoned farm. They slowly went toward it. They found horses chickens rabbits and even feral cats. Most animals were happy to see them. Cait looked for anything to improve their condition. Hawke was in a hurry to get out of there.

Reluctantly they rode back to the church. Father Antonio greeted them. Once he saw their looks of disappointment, he quietly led them to the back rooms. He left them alone to rest.

Once they were alone Caitlin looked at Hawke. "Were we being followed?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, you have to realize we aren't the only ones looking for Michael." he said wearily.

"Tell me what you're not telling." she asked in a dead tone.

"Zebra Squad was reinstated."

"Damn it! You should have told me sooner! I'm going with you tonight." she replied.

"Cait, I think its best you stay here. I told Michael I'd look out for you." Hawke said.

"You've done enough protecting me. We need to find Michael and I can help." She said vehemently.

"Caitlin I know you're upset but this is something that I have to do. I know what his captors could be like. I know what Zebra Squad can do. You don't want to be there when we find him. I need you to be in control when we do find him so that you can help take care of him. Honey he may be in no condition to see you."

" You seem to forget that I was a cop at one time. I've seen him in bad condition before. Dammit Hawke! Give me more credit than that! I don't faint at the sight of blood. If you're so set for me leaving me here then we'll let Father Antonio decide, agreed?"

Hawke nodded his head and went into the kitchen with Caitlin following.

The priest was busy making vegetable soup.

"Your journey was not successful I take it." Father asked without looking at them. 

"Father with your permission I'd like to go with you tonight." Caitlyn asked.

"You are more than welcome I'm sure I'm sure that we can scrounge up another bicycle. But what will we do when we find Michael?" he asked.

" If all goes well we will take him home." Hawke had not a single clue as to how they were going to get him to Airwolf.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

Michael waited until he could make out the figures in the dim light. He took his moment. He rose waist high and wielding the bar, hit the man to is right between the legs.

While the man grabbed his groin and moaned in pain. The other two forcefully grabbed Michael under his arms, forcing him to stand up.

It was too much for Michael. He dropped the bar and had a coughing fit. He tried to double over but the two men would not let him. His left leg would not hold his weight and his right leg wasn't doing any better. The injured man managed to regain his footing and replaced one of the men holding him up.

"Mikhail" Archangel managed to get out of his throat. It came out as barely a whisper, but the man smiled none the less.

"Michael, it's good to see you again." he said in a heavily accented English.

Michael couldn't speak. All he could do was cough while his ribs ached. The only way he was standing was with the assistance of his two captors. He was no longer hidden in the shadows, and what little light there was showed his injuries.

Mikhail's grin turned into a leer. Someone had hurt Archangel long before he had the chance.

"Your left leg seems to be bothering you my friend." the man said as he pressed into the flesh of the scarred tissue.

Michael couldn't help but groan as the man found the right spots to cause intense pain. He remembered first hand how 'the Demon' had loved to inflict pain. This time was no different with the exception of the fact that he could not suppress the noises coming from deep within him.

"Was it worth it?" he asked as he managed to somehow resist the urge to cry out. At the sign of their leader, the two men started to stretch his arms out causing him to fall on his shins an ankles. His feet were buried somewhere beneath the hay and manure.

"(Was I worth it?)" Michael whispered in Russian. Another coughing jag hit him and the two men let him collapse where he lay.

Michael knew there would be another beating waiting for him. He would be punished dearly for hurting one of his captors. Still in the back of his mind he was glad that he had found the strength to hurt at least one of them.

"(Just how many promotions did I cost you over the years? Do your superiors know what you're doing now?)" he asked in Russian. He knew he would be understood by his own other captors. Unfortunately it was too much for him. He ended up with another coughing jag and fell forward.

Mikhail refused to answer him. He grew more angry at Michael for having embarrassed him in front of his colleagues. Mikhail couldn't resist the urge to continue torturing him. With each kick and each blow, it was a reminder of how many promotions he'd lost and how many times Michael had beaten him. The revenge was even sweeter now that Michael knew who was behind it. He saw the wounds start to bleed And new wounds formed.

Michael knew he shouldn't have antagonized the man, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't in him to lie down and take it. His body had become numb with the blows. He couldn't stay conscious much longer. He thought of Hawke and wondered where the hell was the Cavalry. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. As his consciousness faded, one thought entered his mind. He could hear her voice. There was a warmth and courage to it that he never noticed before. His mind reached out to her. Blackness fell. 

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

The sun had just set and they were on their way to yet another location. Hawke hoped this would be the last. He couldn't get it out of his mind that time was running out. He knew he should be checking in the shadows for someone else following them, but at this point he didn't care. Marella had told him that there was no sign of Zebra Squad and if there had been, she would have been notified of Michael' death. That was the good news.

The bad news was that Michael was still out there. He may be dead for all he knew; and if whoever took him killed him, they could leave the body rotting somewhere. That's what terrified Hawke the most. It reminded him of his brother who was still lost in Southeast Asia. Michael had promised to find him, but what if his remains were in a ditch somewhere. Despite Archangel's best efforts, there would be no way to find him. After all this time the Vietnamese did not help them in locating bodies for prisoners of war who might still be alive. 

No, he hoped that they were being tailed. He could guess how many enemies Michael had acquired over the years. They wouldn't hold him up in some apartment living the life of luxury. He had to be in some abandoned location, suffering. He knew Michael could endure any amount of physical torture. It was the psychological that scared him. His enemies had dossiers on him. Hopefully they weren't up to date.

As these thoughts ran through Hawke's head, they came close to an abandoned riding stable. Something was off.

Why would there be lights in an abandoned stable? Hawke motioned the others to abandon their bicycles as they crept up to the stable. It would be all well and good if they found Michael, what would they do if his captors were there?

Hawke didn't have a gun neither did Caitlin. He knew if Michael was in any kind of condition, he would fight, but he couldn't assume that. What if they went in and were captured as well? Who would save them?

His ears were attuned to every noise. As they were walking up the slope, he heard footsteps. Hawke lagged behind and hid in the shadows. He let the others go ahead and waited.

After a few moments, he got behind the person following them. To his surprise it was a woman.

"Are you looking for Archangel?" he asked quietly. He shoved two fingers in her side hoping she would think it was a gun. She nodded. 

"Do you have a gun?" he asked. She nodded again and he found the gun in her jacket. He took a deep breath and they both slowly got up. He removed his fingers from her side. She looked and started to laugh. 

"You must be Stringfellow Hawke." she said.

He nodded silently as they went up the slope to meet with Caitlin and Father Antonio.

They had no time to talk, but something told him she was from Zebra Squad. Hawke handed Caitlin a stiletto. He motioned for the others to slowly go into the riding stable.

He listened for any noises. He heard a grunt, and motioned the others to follow. Hawke was next to the door with gun in hand and Caitlin was on the other aside waiting for his signal. The woman who'd been following them was next Hawke.

They heard voices coming from the stall. Caitlin noticed the draping across the stall to prevent light from coming in. She motioned to Hawke that on the count of three she would pull down the drape. Father Antonio stood by with a lantern gotten from one of the other stalls.

Hawke listened for any signs of Michael. He hoped they were in time, And he hoped he was right. On the count of three...


	3. Chapter 3

Timing was everything. Within a matter of seconds Caitlin had pulled the drape down, Father Antonio had come over with the lantern, and Hawke and the woman who had followed them, broke down the stall door with guns raised. Caitlin followed closely behind. She searched the room looking for Michael.

Michael's captors stood there in shock and amazement as they saw the guns aimed at them. They were stunned as light flooded the stall. They kept silent as they watched the guns pointed at them.

Hawke was stunned at the sight of a gun that the woman beside him had pulled from a thigh holster under her skirt and aimed at Michael.

Father Antonio took one look at Michael, hung the lantern on a hook, and went to help him. He managed to wave the woman's gun away from them and took off his shirt to place over Michael. He wished he had some water or something to clean him up with. He leaned Michael back and placed his head into his lap. Michael painfully coughed and managed to raise his hand up to point toward Mikhail.

"This is the Demon" He said in barely a whisper.

"What Michael?" Caitlin asked as she went to the other side of him. She only took a second to smell what he iIwas lying in, totally disregarded it; her focus being only on Michael. "KGB" he barely managed to say. He got hit with another coughing jag. By the time he was finished he was out of breath. Caitlin looked at his lips and wondered when he drank last. He closed his eye and lost focus.

She was enraged. She looked at one of the captors and shook her head.

"You! I know you speak English take off your shirt and go get some water!"

Hawke looked at her in disbelief. Michael lay there with his head in the lap of the priest. He was covered from the top of his head to his toes in filth. He could barely see any skin that all. He wondered what possessed Caitlin to yell at the man, let alone make the man possibly obey her. Then he looked in her eyes. 

"You better do what she says, I have strict orders to kill." String replied. Once the man gave Caitlin his shirt, Hawke ushered him out the door.

"You with Zebra Squad?" she asked the woman holding the gun.

"I don't know what youre talking about." she replied.

"Come off it. I used to be a cop. You had your gun on Michael. You're an American. The only reason why Hawke went for water is because he knew you wouldn't shoot while he was gone."

Mikhail laughed at the conversation. "You mean to tell me that his people were ready to kill him? I would be doing your country a favor?" He continued to laugh at the idea.

The sound of his laughter and his voice put Caitlin's teeth on edge. She could feel the rage boiling in her. She had not taking her eyes off of Michael, but she felt something snap inside her. lf the man was going to continue to talk, she'd find a way to silence him.

"How is he?" String asked as he came in carrying two buckets of warm water. He was following the other man who was also carrying water and a few other things including ropes and some blankets. 

Hawke felt exhaustion setting in but he was still determined to make sure that Michael got out of where they were and into someplace where we can could be taken care of. He had never seen Michael in such condition. He wondered what he must have looked like When Moffat was finished wIth him.

"Does he need a hospital or can we take him home?" he asked, anxious to get out of Italy. He concentrated on tying the men up. He then separated them and put each one in a different corner of the stall. The one known as the Demon reeked of cheap cologne.

Michael shivered as they slowly rinsed him off with warm water and managed to wet his lips. He managed to swallow a few sips of water. He started to cough uncontrollably. His entire body shook with cold and with pain.

"Hawke I'm scared. There's a part of me that really wants to take him home where we can take care of him and he'll be in one piece, and then there's the other part of me that knows that he should see a doctor right away."

Hawke put a blanket on him after they cleaned him up. Michael had barely spoken a word. In fact Hawke wonders he recognized anybody at all.

"You're with Zebra Squad." String told the woman still watching over the captors.

"I don't -" She started to say but was interrupted by Hawke.

"I know what you're supposed to say. I heard the lines before, hell I've even said them myself. I'm going to say some things and if you want to deny them that's fine, but I need you to know you can truest me. I don't work for the Firm. I'm not an agent. I came here to find Michael because he was in trouble. I don't give a damn about you or any Zebra Squad. I don't care how many people you have with you. I'll make you a deal. You let us leave with Michael, and I will give you the Demon. This man is KGB. He's worth more to you alive than Michael ever will be dead. I don't have the resources to take them into custody or hand them over to the Italian Policia. Do we have a deal?"

"Let me talk with my people. Michaela is lucky to have a friend like you. I will tell them I have no idea where Archangel is." the woman replied in a quiet voice. 

Hawk and Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. Father Antonio wiped Michael's brow. He saw his eye open.

"You will be well my son. Michael we have much to talk about." He replied. The entire time he had been praying for a peaceful resolution and praying for the man he knew all those years ago. The years had not been kind to him. He saw the physical scars. He knew there were psychological ones as well.

He looked at Michael and the two people who had come over to find him. He thought of the wonderful intricacies of God that they should meet. He was glad to have met such souls as Caitlin and Hawke. What a wonder God is that they should meet and find Michael. He knew a great many prayers had been answered this day. He made the sign of the Cross and started to pray.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

Michael was no longer sure what was real. He remembered hitting one of his captors with the bar and being yanked up by his arms. He was let go and after the first couple of blows, had a hard time staying conscious. This time the blows were caused by fists and boots. One man in particular was hitting him even harder. He knew it was Mikhail. He shouldn't have goaded him on. He wondered if it was worth the pain. He wasn't sure how long it had gone on, but he knew he couldn't hang on forever.

It suddenly stopped. They were still there but they stopped hurting him. There was a light coming from somewhere. He close his eye because he hadn't seen light in what seemed like weeks.

Healing hands, placed him on his back and rested his head on something warm. He coughed and couldn't stop. He felt something being laid over top of him, but he was too tired to open as his eyes to find out what it was. He tried to concentrate on his breathing. He felt someone else close by.

He was picking up voices as if in a dream. He sensed Mikhail nearby. He opened his eye briefly and pointed to him, calling him the Demon and KGB. He nearly passed out. Saying those words and pointing the man out took what was left of his strength.

He swore he heard Caitlin. He sensed anger in her voice. He wanted to respond. He wanted to open his eye and see if she was real. He kept telling himself she couldn't be real.

Another voice entered his psyche. Was it Hawke? He paid closer attention. He heard the voice again. It was! Hawke was nearby. He felt warm water being poured over him. He shivered from the feeling and from fever. It was too good to be true. Michael shook with fear and fever. Warm hands touched him and tried to calm him. It was too much.

Michael had been hoping for it for so long that when the time came and it was here, he couldn't believe it. He wanted to cry but no tears came. He wanted to reach out but he had no strength left in his body.

He was about to lose consciousness when water was touching his lips. He managed to swallow a few sips, but that was all he could manage. Another coughing jag hit him leaving him breathless. He fought for breath. A blanket was placed over him and he felt comforted.

He opened his eye and looked up. He tried to focus at the face in front of him. It was no use. He closed his eye once more. He heard a voice from years ago: one that comforted him when he was young. The calming quality of the voice soothed him as it had years before. He lost consciousness.

Caitlin looked down at Michael. She wanted to get him out of here yesterday. When she saw him open his eye, her anger dissipated. She was holding his hand. She felt a fever burning within him. She felt impotent. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

"Hawke we need to get him out of here."

String nodded and looked at the priest.

"How can we get him out of here with as little fuss as possible?"

Father Antonio looked up at him. If necessary he would carry him himself. Michael was found, but needed someplace safe and with no interference .

"Home I want home." Michael barely spoke the words. He reached his hand out and felt delicate fingers enfold it. He knew it was real. He knew it was her hand. For the first time In what seemed like an eternity, he rested.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA AWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael was in a semi conscious state as he felt himself being lifted up out of the muck. Blankets were wrapped around him to keep him warm, but he couldn't stop shivering. He was finally out of the stall that had been his prison for the last few days. They took him out of the barn and into the night.

The last time he had seen the stars was a few nights earlier while thinking about what he was going to say to his associates in Italy. He swore the stars were brighter on this night as they laid him on a cart.

A hand reached for his again. It was Caitlin's. He knew it was real, and with what little strength he had left, he held onto it. She was by his side as the horse drawn cart took them to the church.

He was finally starting to feel warm. His coughing eased. He fought to get his legs to move the way he wanted them.

Once again he was lifted from the cart and was carried, partially walking, to the back of the church. He was carried to the back rooms behind the altar.

Strong arms lifted him out of the blankets and placed him in a tub of hot water. He suppressed a cough landdsighed as he felt the water reach up to his neck. Warm water seeped into his limbs. Gentle hands took soap and washed every part of his body. Water was gently poured over his head and his hair was washed with strong fingers. He couldn't help but smile. He knew Caitlin was spoiling him.

Before the water got cool, strong hands lifted him again and and toweled him dry. He was led to a bed where he could watch the sunrise. He opened his right eye. There before him were Hawke, Caitlyn and Father Antonio. 

He couldn't believe it was real. He coughed once more, the pain in his ribs made it all the more real. Hawke supported him while Caitlin put a glass of water to his lips. 

Bruises and cuts covered every inch of his body. In the morning light father Antonio and Hawke inspected every inch of his body. It was too much for him. He shied away from their touch but when Caitlin went to grab his hand, he relaxed somewhat.

He was spoon fed some broth. Lethargy set in. He yawned and closed his eye. He opened it once more to make sure they were all there. Exhaustion was taking its toll. Before sleep over came him, he reached out. Caitlin took his hand in hers and would be there when he woke. 

Hawke was right. She was not about to let him out of her sight. She needed to believe he was as real as she needed to be and he needed to believe she was real.

As Michael drifted off, he heard mass in Italian being said in the distance. With the words came a sense of peace. He slept.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke went through the last couple of hours in his mind. With the help of Father Antonio, he managed to lift Michael in his arms and get him out of the stall and the stable. 

The Father had made arrangements with some local parishoners to take Michael to the church. Caitlyn didn't leave his side.

By the time they put Michael on the cart, The other members of Zebra Squad had shown up. Hawk and the others left them with what was left of the Demon and his hoods.

He knew Caitlin would have wanted to deal with them personally, but the priority was to get Michael out of there. Hawke couldn't care less what happened to the Demon. All he wanted was for the man to become someone else's problem. Although Zebra Squad denied their actual existence, Hawke knew that if they were any part of the Firm, they had their ways about them it would cause this man more torture than he could possibly imagine.

Hawke wanted no part of it. His concern was for Michael.

He had never seen the man look so bad. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. He even had them on the soles of his feet and the palms of his hands. Hawke noticed electrical burns. There was no power in the stall. He must have gotten those elsewhere. Until he was able to speak with Michael, he had to wait to find out what happened. 

He had managed to control his rage when they entered the stall. Three men were torturing Michael. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He had to rely on the others to get Michael and check on his condition.

The Father had reached him first. Caitlin followed. He saw the look of concern and fear in her eyes. When she looked at Michael, she had fought back the tears.

Hawke was relieved that she was there. He was busy taking care of other things.

He was relieved to know that they had been followed by somebody carrying a gun. She had proven to be an asset. In the set of given circumstances he made the best deal he could make.

His main objective was to get Michael out of there and in one piece. He was relieved they found him alive, but he was angry at the condition they found him in.

It was the least he could do to carry him out of that stall and get him the hell out of that barn that became his prison.

With the help of the Father, he managed to get Michael into the church and into the back rooms.

The first priorities were to get him warm and to get him clean. He saw the chills run through Michael as they placed him into the hot water.

Hawke wasn't sure if he suffered a concussion or not. One thing he knew was certain was that he was suffering from a fever. 

They placed Michael in the bed and covered him with blankets. While the Father and he were checking out his body for any open wounds, he saw the abrasions on both of Michael's shoulders. His bruises were deep and purple. They were everywhere.

His cough chilled Hawke to the bone. He kept telling himself that he had to wait until Michael awakened. Hawke wanted to take action.

Mass had ended and the priest enter the back rooms. The Father poured himself some coffee and went to sit by Hawke.

"Father I know that you've done so much but I need to ask for one more favor. Do you know of a doctor in the area who can look over Michael? Someone discreet?" Hawke asked.

You want to get him home?" the priest asked. Hawke nodded affirmatively. "I will do what I can. He will get better I'm sure." he added.

Hawke put his head in his hands. He felt the strain of the last couple of days take its toll. The priest brought out something in him where he could feel what he would not permit himself to feel otherwise. He knew he had had to find Michael he just didn't know how much.

The Priest got up and put his hands on Hawke's shoulders.

"The Lord knows my son. He understands. You must learn to forgive yourself. You will get Michael home in one piece." 

How could the Father possibly know what was going on in his mind and in his heart? Hawke's thoughts were jumbled. He went into the room where Michael lay.

Caitlin was asleep with her head resting near Michael's arm. Michael's breath was somewhat uneven and raspy. It worried him. Earlier when he and Father Antonio checked him out, they felt for broken ribs and couldn't be sure. With all he had been through, he knew that Michael had taken some hits in the ribs. The bruising was deep in some spots.

Hawke knew Michael had been tortured before, but to find him nude and covered in filth was a first. It was something Hawke never hoped to see again.

He touched Caitlin briefly on the shoulder and sat in the chair next to her. He closed his eyes. Michael would wake soon enough.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

When Michael woke, he was disoriented. He was having trouble breathing and his head was killing him. Caitlin was sitting by his side and he saw Hawke resting in the chair next to her.

He found himself in a small white room with the window and his feet. He was having a hard time believing it was real.

Caitlin was startled by the sudden movement.

"Michael?" she said softly. She smiled as she noticed his eye trying to focus on her. She went to touch his cheek with her other hand, and he shied away.

Hawke woke when he heard Caitlin's voice, and he noticed Michael cringe with fear. He looked at Cait and saw the tears in her eyes. She was still holding Michael's hand.

"Michael, do you know where you are. Do you know who we are?" Hawke asked.

"Hawke?" Michael asked as he tried to focus on him. A hand went to his head as he tried to hold it still so that he could make out his face.

Hawke moved closer to him and steadied his shoulders with his hands.

"Its okay Michael you're safe. Cait and I are with you. We're in a church. Do you remember Father Antonio? We're in his church in the back rooms. The Demon took you and held you captive. We don't know for how long but we got you out of there." Hawke said.

He looked at Caitlyn. "Get the Father." he told her.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. She did not want to leave Michael.

"He's disorieneted Cait. He might have a concussion. Go get the Father. I'll stay with him."

Caitlin understood and went to get the priest. Her fear intensified as she walked past Michael one last time.

"We'll get him through this Cait. I promise." String said as he tried to soothe Michael. He could feel the tremors going through his friend's body. Hawke just tried to keep him steady.

Cait searched the other rooms to find the priest. She opened the door that led to the church and to the altar. She saw Father Antonio speaking with another elderly gentleman. They walked toward Cait together.

"This is Doctor Orechi. He's come to check Michael. He knows English and is quite discreet about telling the authorities." Father said. He could see the tears in her eyes.

They walked toward the back rooms. Father Antonio put on a protective arm across Cait's shoulders.

"There there my child, we'll see what's wrong with Michael." he said in a calming tone.

By the time they got to the room Michael was shaking and Hawke was sitting next to him trying to console his friend. 

Hawke saw the doctor get out of stethescope and moved away from Michael so that he could examine him. He stood against the wall and watched. 

Caitlin was at wit's end. She ended up standing by Hawke. He put his arm around her to console her. They watched and they waited as the man did his job. 

At first Michael shied away from the doctor's hands. He was still disoriented. The doctor took a vial and a syringe out of his bag. He measured the dosage carefully before injecting it into Michael's arm. He quieted.

The doctor allowed himself the time to go over every inch of Michael. He mumbled while he worked. When he was finished, he walked to the kitchen. Hawke followed and deposited Caitlin back into the chair she is occupied earlier.

Hawke went to the kitchen and started pouring coffee for the three of them. He sat at the table and stared into his coffee while he waited for the others to join him.

The doctor sat across from him.

"You are his friend?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes" Hawke admitted. "When can we take him home?" he added.

"He needs a hospital. He has broken ribs, a concussion, and he is unable to walk without assistance. There is no internal bleeding. He is severely dehydrated and has lost a bit of blood." Dr. Orechi told him and Father Antonio.

"I need to get him home. He has doctors there that will help him and know of his condition. We can't risk an international incident in Italy. Will he be able to travel for six to ten hours?" Hawke asked. He knew he was asking a lot but the sooner he got home the better off he'd be.

"I would like to advise against it, but due to his disorientation and the circumstances... I might be able to give you something to help him rest during the trip back." he said. 

"I'd like to keep him here for another day or two. If you could check on him and help him, just so we can get him stable enough to move. But I would like to see if he wakes up and I would like him to tell us what we should do. I need to speak with someone before we take him to the hospital here If need be." Hawke replied.

"We must do what we must. But I don't know how long I can keep him hidden without letting others know." Father Antonio said. 

Hawke knew the risks, but he needed a just a little more time to sort things out.

The Father walked the doctor out of the church quietly. He put a hand on Hawke's shoulder. At least they found Michael.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke went back to the room to see Michael. He opened the door and noticed Caitlin hadn't moved from her spot. He went and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with fear.

"Cait, I spoke with the doctor. There are some things you need to know." he said as he touched her hand.

"Tell me," she said quietl'ly.

"He has a concussion, some broken ribs and a fever. I also noticed electrical burns and bruises over almost every part of his body. They hurt his legs pretty bad. The doctor wasn't sure how well he could walk. Honey when he first woke, he was disoriented."

"Hawke we need to get him home. Can he travel? You know he'd want to go back to Knightsbridge. I don't think it's wise we stay. And the longer we stay the more likely we will be picked up by the Policia." she said to Hawke.

"I want to wait until he wakes up. We need to see how coherent he'll be. We can't risk him waking up on the flight home wondering where he is. The doctor would be able to give us something to keep him restful during the flight. I know how resistant he is to narcotics and barbituates. I couldn't stop the doctor from giving him the shot, and by rights he needed to be sedated. That's why he wants to go back to Knightsbridge and the clinic. They know how to handle him there. That's why I want to get him home. He needs the familiarity of it." Hawke stated.

"Is that why he reacted the way he did?" she asked. 

"I think so, I won't know until we find out how much damage they did to him."

"Bastards! Dirty rotten bastards! You shoulda let me hurt them while I had the chance." She swore under her breath.

"No. You needed to watch over Michael. You had to make sure that he had some sense of reality. Let Zebra Squad take care of them. At least they might get something useful out of them." he said with a smile.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry that I underestimated you. You had your moments where you needed to let go, but I admire your courage."

"Hawke I don't know what to say. I know that Michael was worried about me and asked you to protect me. I'm glad you didn't tell me, and I look forward to him getting better so that I can read him the riot act. I really don't think I would have forgiven you had you not let me come." Caitlin said taking his hand.

"We are learning a lot about each other on this trip Cait." he replied. He admired how put together she was while watching the person that she loved being in such pain.

Michael's breathing was still raspy. He was going through a nightmare. He was in the dim light. He heard Mikhail's laughter with each blow. He tried to fight. His head was throbbing with pain. 

He woke up.

"Hawke. Where are we?" Michael said as he grabbed his head.

"You're in the back rooms of a church in Italy. How do you feel Michael?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know one part of me that doesn't hurt. Can we go home?"

"I'll see what I can do. But before we get you out of here there's someone I think you should see." Once Hawke said it was a knock on the door.

"Is Michael better?" Father asked as he carried in some soup. He noticed the eye open and a smile on his face.

"We'll leave him to you." Hawke said as he left with Caitlin. He quietly shut the door behind them.

The Father sat in the chair next to him. He touched Michael's lightly.

"How did they find you Antonio? How did you find me?" Michael asked.

"It was all with God's help Michael. He led the way to you." Antonio replied.

"I don't understand."

"You will Michael. It will come in His time. But now while we have this time together let's catch up." Antonio spoon fed him the soup.

"In Italian or English?" Michael asked, as they laughed together. He felt a sense of ease. 

The two old friends spent the time well together. Michael was starting to breathe easier. As the sun was starting to set, his eye started to close. Father Antonio took a moment to anoint Michael's forehead with the Holy oil. He started praying not an Italian but Latin. He turned on the small light by the desk. He opened the door and saw Caitlin. He pointed to a sleeping Michael and left her to sit in the chair.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

  

 

Caitlin sat in the chair next to Michael watching him sleep. She couldn't believe all the torture he had endured over the last few days. She had so many questions and they needed to be answered by Michael, but Michael needed rest first.

Part of her hoped Michael would never remember what happened. Satisfying her curiosity was a luxury that she need not have. She wanted to erase the last couple of days and go back to the time where she had moved into Michael's house. 

It was a genuine surprise when Michael handed her the key to the beach house. The relationship had deepened since the mission of Corpus Christi. She had taken care of him while his leg took the time to heal and his ribs knitted back together. He was a fast healer and with her help he managed to be on his feet ahead of schedule.

During her stay she slept beside him. She'd gotten used to him being beside her at night. She liked the pleasure of his company and the compliments he gave her. They had the same sense of humor. When he thought she wasn't looking, he would smile at her. Caitlin saw him in the corner of her eye. She felt a love like she had never felt before.

Once she left, he was at her door at the end of the day: sometimes as late as midnight or 1 a.m. She wasn't about to refuse him entry. Some nights they would just sit and talk for a few hours. Other nights, she would lead him to her bed and wake up next to him. The nights she was alone, she knew he was thinking of her because she was thinking of him.

She wasn't sure how long it took but he finally came over with a box. In it was a key with a bright red ribbon. He was a hopeless romantic. He knew what a risk he was taking. He knew he was exposing her to the enemies that he had made over the years. He just knew that his life was better because of her. The house had a security system courtesy of the Firm. The key will deactivate it and once the door was shut it would be reactivated. It gave Michael a sense of security to know that she would be protected.

During this trip Hawke had come to accept her relationship with Michael. She was glad he had taken her not only as an equal but as a support. There were only the two of them against an unknown force. It was their good fortune that somebody was tailing them. If they didn't have guns to subdue them, they might have been captured themselves.

That didn't matter now. What mattered was that Michael was safe and that they would be going home soon.

She wanted so desperately for Michael to wake up. Right now she would settle for him just holding her hand. Her feelings went so deep for this man that she couldn't express it.

When she first found out he was in trouble in Italy her heart skipped a beat and stopped. All she wanted was for him to be in one piece. She wanted to hear him tell her that it was nothing but a nightmare.

But it was real and it was far from over.

She lightly touched his face, cautious of the bruises.

He stirred at her light touch.

"Cait?," he whispered.

Caitlin wiped away a single tear and looked into the eye of Archangel.

"Where are we? Are you real?" he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Before he could hear her answer, he had another coughing jag.

Caitlin grabbed a glass of water and put it to his lips. When he was finished with coughing he managed to take a few sips.

With what strength he could muster he managed to reach for her hand. She grabbed it holding on for dear life. Tears formed but didn't fall from her eyes. She managed a weak smile.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter we're going home." she said, as she lightly kissed his lips. It seemed like an eternity since she had done that.

Michael was too ill to respond. He held his head in his hands and he moaned.

Hawke knocked on the door and slowly entered. He noticed Michael cradling his head, and he noticed the tears that were ready to fall from Caitlin's eyes.

"Don't worry we're takiing him home tonight. Father Antonio has arranged for a cart to take him to Airwolf."

"I'm so scared String." she said looking at a tired Michael.

"We'll get him on an aircraft carrier in the Atlantic before we take him home. Marella will arrange for refueling and they'll make him as comfortable as possible behind the seat of Airwolf. I'll make sure you can take care of him on our flight back. We'll take him to the clinic at Knightsbridge." he said.

"He'll get well Cait I promise." he said gently as he held her in his arms. She leaned into him while not taking her eyes off of Michael. She couldn't hide the fear, but felt Hawke give her the strength to fight for Michael. They were one step closer to home.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Father Antonio sat next to Michael praying while Hawk and Caitlin gathered up their forces to be ready to leave within the half hour. He was glad Michael was coherent for that brief time when they spoke of times passed. Much as he wanted Michael in the hospital here in Italy, he knew that his friends were right. There were far too many questions the Policia would ask. Knowing Michael's background and his condition, it was more important he leave the country and get the help that he needed elsewhere. Although his condition was critical it wasn't critical enough to warrant him staying in Italy. His friends were there illegally with one goal in mind and that was to get Michael safe and out of the country.

Michael lay restlessly in the bed. One moment he was coherent, The next he was disoriented. This worried the priest. The sooner he got the proper care the better. 

Father Antonio's found an old shirt and pants that he could put on his friend. He carefully set Michael on the edge of the bed and put the shirt on him. He kept the man steady as another coughing jag hit him. The priest felt his forehead. It was hot to the touch.

He managed to get the pants on him in basically the same way, one leg after the other. He managed to slide them up to his waist. It was then that he took a closer look at all the scars and bruises that his friend had. He made the sign of the Cross and bowed his head. Michael had been through hell more than once. 

After he laid Michael flat on the bed and covered him with a blanket, he sat down across from him.

Hawke entered the room after knocking on the door. He noticed the priest first. His head was bowed in prayer as he concentrated on the well-being for his friend Michael. He hadn't heard the door open.

Michael was unconscious. Hawke hoped he'd stay that way until they were in Airwolf and out of Italy's airspace. He knew he was taking a chance with Michael's life, but he trusted the people at the clinic at Knightsbridge. They knew Michael's history and had all of his medical records.

"Father I hate to disturb you but we're almost ready. The sooner we get him out here and into Airwolf the better. I don't think we could have done it without your help. I want to thank you for it."

The priest got out of his trance and looked at Hawke. "It was God's will that He brought you to me. It was meant for me to reconnect with Michael." Father Antonio said as he stood up to embrace Hawke.

Hawke unfortunately embraced the man awkwardly. He owed the man more than his life he owed him Michael's life as well. Caitlin was thrown in for good measure.

Caitlin knocked on the door. She opened it up just a crack. 

"They're ready for us." she replied.

Hawke went to the side of the bed to pick up Michael in his arms. The priest stopped him.

"Let me do this last thing for my friend Michael." Father Antonio said. He bent down to pick him up from the bed. He felt the bruised ribs and the bad left knee. He could afford to shed a few tears for his friend. He carried Michael out into the night and onto the cart. He made sure that he was secure and warm. He made the sign of the Cross as he left the cart.

"Father is there any way that we can thank you? Is there anything that you need?" Caitlin asked.

"Please I know it's asking for much but I need to make sure that when he gets back to you let me know if he is well."

"Don't give it a second thought Father that's the least we can do for all of your help. Thank you for his life and ours." she said as she embraced him.

"May God bless you and keep you in the palm of His hand. That goes for Hawke as well. I will pray for your safe return to your home." Father Antonio said. There were tears in her eyes when he was finished.

Caitlin climbed up onto the cart next to Michael. She gently wiped his brow and took his hand. The cart started rolling.

Hawke stood on the other side of the cart as the horse drew them closer to Airwolf.

Hawke had hid her well. The camouflage netting was still in place. Caitlin stood waiting by the cart as Hawke uncovered the Lady. He walked down to get Caitlin and to carry Michael back to Airwolf. Caitlin arranged some blankets in the back of the Lady. Hawke placed an exhausted Michael in the back of the helicopter. When he was finally positioned as comfortably as they could make him, he had a coughing fit. He fought for breath. Caitlin touched his arm trying to reassure him. He managed to regain consciousness.

"Cait? Please I want go home."  
He said in an exhausted voice. 

Before she could say a word he was out again.

Hawke managed to get into his flight suit and gave her hers to change into. Within minutes they were ready to go and on their way. The hum of the engines were like music to their ears. 

Michael sighed with relief. He knew where he was. That sound meant he was going home. He breathed a little easier now.

Once they're out of Italian air space, Hawke made a call to Marella.

"Hawke where have you been all this time? Dominic has been driving me crazy wondering what you're up to and I couldn't necessarily explain."

Marella we'll be home in less than twelve hours give or take. I need to set up some fuel pickups. Is there an aircraft carrier where we can get Michael some medical attention?" Hawke asked.

"Backup, you have Archangel? Is he okay?"

"He's badly beaten up and he has a concussion. We need to get him back as soon as possible. Tell the clinic to be ready for him."

Hawke I have the Enterprise on standby in the Atlantic Ocean. I'll send you the coordinates. Take good care OK? I'll be waiting when you touch down." she replied.

"Marella we're not sure how he is. Do you know of a KGB agent known as the Demon?" Hawke asked.

"The name rings a bell. I'll check and when you touch down. I'll let you know the details. Concentrate on your flying and get back home safe. As soon as I'm able I'll send you the coordinates for flying back home. Thanks for getting back Michael. Out" She signed off very grateful to have something to do other than sit on her hands.

Caitlin wasn't paying much attention to Hawke's discussion with Marella. Her mind was elsewhere. If she wasn't needed up front, she'd be holding Michael's head in her lap. She was worried about the cough. She was worried about the bruises all over him. 

Michael felt the vibration of Airwolf as he tried to stifle a cough. His head was killing him, yet he knew that he should not take any medication. He was afraid of losing control. Caitlin put her hand back toward him and touched his arm. For a time he reached for it and clasped her fingers. Caitlin took the moment to look in his eye and smile.

Michael was vaguely aware of his surroundings. With every part of his body aching from the beatings he had taken and yet another concussion, He deemed it imperative to rest. Caitlin's smile came into focus.

It wasn't real. He knew it couldn't be real. So he smiled at the illusion. He let the darkness embrace him. And he hoped that when he woke he would be back in reality. This time he wanted to make sure Caitlin was real.


	4. Chapter 4

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Within a few hours Hawke touchdowned on the carrier Enterprise. Even before the rotors stopped men were out with a gurney to pick up Michael from the back of Airwolf.

Michael had a look of fear in his eye. It was happening so fast he wasn't aware of what was going on. Caitlin caught up with the gurney and held Michael's hand as they went below deck to be to have Michael examined by a doctor. Hawke was making sure that Airwolf was getting refueled and getting the treatment she deserved. Once the Lady was secure he would go down and find Caitlin and see how Michael was.

A few men on deck recognized Stringfellow Hawke. He acknowledged them with a brief wave or hello. As he started to go below decks he was greeted by the captain of the aircraft carrier.

"Mr Hawke I presume. I'm captain Tom Lawrence. It's an honor to refuel such a magnificent machine. She must be top secret." The tall man said.

"That she is Captain. We appreciate the use of your accommodations. Right now I could use a cup of black coffee, and once your doctors look over Michael, I'd like to be on my way. Archangel prefers being treated by his own doctors."

The coffee will probably be in sick bay by now. In the meantime if you'd like a shower, change of clothes or anything else, let us know if we can be of service for you. The White House said you took top priority." Lawrence replied as they made their way to sick bay.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm sure that Michael would want to be home as quickly as possible. Once we're there I look forward to having a nice long sleep. I think my associate would agree." Hawke quietly said. He stifled a yawn before finding Michael.

They were taking x-rays and numerous people were working on him as he lay on the gurney. He was shaking his head in his sleep probably having some kind of nightmare. Hawke knew them from personal experience. He tried to get close to shake him out of it. He saw another syringe being prepared for Michael. He pushed it away and got a dirty look.

"Archangel doesn't use any kind of medications that aren't on his chart and his chart is at the clinic in Knightsbridge."

"Who are you? Can't you see this man's in pain?" The doctor replied.

"Who I am doesn't matter who he is does. This is Archangel currently Deputy Director of the Firm. Surely you notice the scars that he has on his body. Some of them from years past. He has a specialist for his left leg and I'm not sure if his right leg is going to need it as well. He's been going in and out of consciousness. He's not all that coherent. We need to get him back to his doctors ASAP. He is far too important to just leave with anyone. What do his x-rays show?" he said tersely.

"Well he's got a concussion. I'm not sure how bad it is. We'll take a MRI and find out. A few of his ribs on both sides are busted, But fortunately they didn't puncture his lungs. His legs are another story. It was as if they put him on some form of medieval rack."

"I'm sure they'll want the MRI done at the clinic. In the meantime can you wrap his head so that it doesn't seem to jostle him as much? Get your people to reposition the bedding in the back of Airwolf so that he can rest. I know this is AMA, But if he were awake I'm sure that that was what he would request." Hawke ordered.

He took one more look at Michael as they were bandaging him up. He watched him open his eye. The eye frantically searched for someone familiar. He searched out for Caitlin's hand and managed to.grasp it and hang on. His eye noticed Hawke. He had a coughing fit. This time his ribs were taped up so it didn't hurt as bad.

Michael was scared at all the people surrounding him.

"Hawke?" He barely whispered.

Hawke put a calming hand on Michael's shoulder.

"We're going home Michael. You're going to be treated at the clinic and you're going to rest at home. I'll be with you if you need me. Caitlin won't let you out of her sight." Hawke said as he felt the tears form.

Hawke would be glad once they touched down at Knightsbridge. It might be the start of another long ordeal, But Michael would be surrounded with people he knew and places he called home.

No one would forget this for a long time.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Marella anxiously waited for the touchdown of Airwolf. The last few days she had done nothing but reports and sat on pins and needles waiting for word of Michael.

She had received reports from the Enterprise that included x-rays and the AMA report. She knew Hawke would get hell for going against medical advice and bringing Michael home, but she knew in her heart that that would have been Michael's express orders. After dealing with the injuries Moffat had incurred, there were very few doctors he trusted to work on him. They had managed to save his leg, but not his eye. The damage was more extensive than that. Marella have seen just glimpses of the scars. While she lay in a coma, he was busy learning how to walk again. He had to learn to see with only one eye and deal with a scar which was remaining from his left eye.

Airwolf finally appeared in the morning light. Every time she saw her, it nearly took her breath away. She watched it come closer until finally it touched down about twenty feet from her. A team of medics were fast approaching waiting for the rotors to stop. Caitlin rushed out of the Lady to open up the back door so they could get Michael out.

Medics took him out of Airwolf and placed him on the gurney. They rushed the disoriented man into the clinic. Caitlin ran every step of the way.

Marella only had a chance to see Michael as he was being rushed into the clinic. She needed to talk to Hawke. 

The tall man was busy shutting down the systems and making sure things were secure. He saw Marella in the corner of his eye. When he was finished he walked toward her.

"Marella its good to be back and I'm glad to see you. How do you like your new position although its not official yet?"

"That depends on whether or not you like me as your new boss." she replied.

"To be quite honest I haven't had the chance to tell you that I like working with you better than I did with Michael." he said with a small smile.

"Wait till our first argument." she said.

"When do you officially take over?" he asked.

"It was supposed to be when he got back from Italy." she said. "It was to be a small informal ceremony at the White House. Michael was officially to take over Zeus's duties as well. Hawke how is he?"

"Let's go find out" Hawke said as they walked into the clinic. She picked up the pace and he followed her. CaitliIn was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Hawke went over to hold her. She shivered in her flight suit and in his arms.

"Any word?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let me go with him. Even when I told them he was scared and he needed somebody familiar with him. I tried but they just would not let me go." she replied.

"Now that Marella is here we'll go see him."

He nodded for Marella to lead the way. They went through the main doors and located Michael. He had at least one major IV going into the vein of his right arm. His head was completely covered with a bandage. What remained of his left eye was covered with a gauze patch. Hawke and the others were relieved to see that most of his cuts were bandaged. It was a stark realization to see just how badly he had been beaten over the last few days. They had seen it earlier in father Antonio's room and on the Enterprise, but they have never seen it in the bright light of a hospital room.

Michael regained consciousness. He recognized the three of them and they looked at him. He managed a weak smile. Caitlin's eyes were filled with tears as she returned it. He reached for her hand. She clasped his hand in both of hers and swore that she would never let go. He blacked out once more.

Marella managed to find a chair and slip it under her legs. She sank into it gratefully.

"One eye open?" She asked Hawke reminding him of their previous conversation.

"Both eyes open." he corrected. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He gently squeezed in reassurance. He kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"He's lucky to have you." Hawke said. 

Tears formed in her eyes. It had been a long journey. Although they weren't in the beach house, she was glad to be home. She wanted him to wake up and recognize her for the first time in what seemed like ages. She brushed the hair from his eyes and touched his cheek.

He stirred at the brief contact. He coughed and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support. She looked down at him with compassion and he opened his eye. It took him a moment but he actually recognized her. He gripped her hand tightly.

"Cait? Is it my beautiful Cait? Are you real?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Its me Michael. I'm real and I'm as real as you need me to be. You're home and you're at the Clinic. Hawke and I brought you back from Italy." she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Michael took his other hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes. He smiled.

"Thank God. Are you okay?" he managed to say.

"Michael everyone is fine but you." Cait told him as she softly went to kiss him on his cheek.

He moved his head just enough to touch her lips. It was soft and gentle. It made her realize how close she had been to losing him. She stroked his cheek once more.

He smiled as he closed his eye to sleep.

Caitlin sat back down beside him. She let the tears of relief fall from her eyes. 

"Sleep sweet Michael, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm here when you need me."

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Michael could barely see anything in the dim light. His glasses had been broken and his cane was taken away from him. He remembered the effects of chloroform as it led him into darkness. When he woke him he had a massiive headache. It was difficult to concentrate on what was going on. They had rid him of his clothing. His hands were tied behind his back. His captors took their time poking him with an electric prod and beating him with a heavy stick. He was suspended and his feet barely touched the floor. He tried to talk his way out of the situation as he had done times before, but was no use. Whoever they were they took great pleasure in torturing him. He heard laughter as they continued to beat him. One of the electric prods touched his left leg near one of the deeper scars. He screamed in pain. The laughter took a darker tone. In the dim light he wasn't sure if he saw he thought he saw. Darkness came to him again. His head fell forward as he heard the laughter continue. He woke up.

He tried to make out the figures that he was seeing while in a blinding haze of pain. He was afraid. He couldn't move his legs. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't make them move. That frightened him all the more. He heard voices but he couldn't make them out.

Caitlin's face came into view but he wasn't sure it was real. He pushed away from her.

"Michael, Michael I'm real. You're no longer in Italy. You're no longer being tortured. You're in the clinic at Knightsbridge. You're safe no one will harm you." Cait said in a calming voice.

Michael shied away, put his arms out in a protective posture and pulled out the IV. He closed his eyes and grabbed at the patch that was on his left eye.

Caitlin grabbed his hands. They were cold to the touch. She tried to soothe them while holding them. She tried to warm his fingers. She tried to will some of her strength to him.

She felt impotent when it came to confronting his fear. She'd never seen him this way and it frightened her.

Hawke was walking past when he saw her struggling with Michael. He stood next to his friend and stared at Michael. Putting his hands on Michael's shoulders, he tried to soothe the man.

"Michael you're home. We'll protect you. You can trust me. We got you out of Italy. The Demon is taken care of. He won't hurt you again. Michael? Michael its alright." String said calmly. 

He saw a glimmer of recognition as Michael started to relax. Hawke turned to look at Caitlin. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hawke what's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this. We've got to help him."

"We'lI will find out and we will find a way to help him. I promise you Cait." String said. "I'm going to leave for a bit. Will you be okay here with him?" he asked. 

She nodded affirmitively while taking Michael's hand into hers once more.

Hawke needed to find Marella. He needed to know who the Demon was once and for all.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Hawke paced the office while waiting for Marella's return. He hated waiting. He wondered what was taking her so long. He thought he'd given her enough time to find out who the Demon was. He counted to ten for the umpteenth time. She came into the office when he was on five.

"Is this going to be our first argument?" he asked He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk 

"Hawke it's complicated." Marella said as she sat behind the desk dropping the folder. She wiped her hand across her brow and closed her eyes.

"Since when has it ever been simple?" Hawke asked in a an angry tone.

"Since it involves other agencies besides the Firm. There are things that are considered more confidential and on a need to know basis then I first thought." Marella replied.

Hawke would decide whether or not he needed more information. He would do anything to help his friend.

"What can you tell me?" he asked., 

"The man known as the Demon throughout Europe is actually a KGB agent by the name of Mikhail Rubinoff." she said.

"Let me guess he is the counterpart to Michael. Michael the Archangel and he is and Mikhail the Demon. While Michael was out to save the world, Mikhail was out to destroy it."

"In no uncertain terms, yes." Marella replied.

"Why take Michael? He hasn't been active in the field for years. Why now?" Hawke questioned.

"When Michael was active because he could speak Russian so well in any number of dialects, he had quite a few missions in Russia and neighboring coutries. He managed to out wit Mikhail quite a few times costing him some major promotions. When Zeus set things in motion, he sold Michael to the highest bidder. It was revenge pure and simple."

"Not so pure and not so simple. The majority of the time he was held captive, he was kept in a darkened stall. He has electrical burns all over his body. He was beaten with rubber hoses, boots, and bare fists to say the least. When we found him, he was crumpled on a floor full of hay and horse manure. More of the latter than the former. When we got to him, he wasn't coherent. He was afraid. I've never seen him like that. He's still going through that now. Is there anything more you can tell me?" Hawke replied.

"Mikhail, earned his reputation as the Demon. Although he knew torture wasn't an effective way to gather information he did it anyway. He recruited a crew of men who were experts at it. He's a sadist in every sense of the word."

" My God! When we barged in to save Michael, he was going through another beating. No wonder he can't walk! Initially I only saw a few burns. How many were there? I know Michael can withstand a lot of physical torture, but even he has his limits. Has Rebecca Moore been called?"

"Yes, but she's been out of the country. We sent someone to get her. Thanks for the update on what happened to Michael. I had no idea he's that bad."

"Well we really haven't had a chance to debrief. There's been no time since we got here. Thank you for giving me the information Marella. I have more to work with now. Between the four of us we may be able to get Michael back." Hawke said as he went for the door.

"You, me, Caitlin, who's the fourth?" she asked.

"Dominic." Hawke said simply. He headed out the door and went back to Michael. Dom would be there shortly. Hawke wanted to start shifts so that Michael wouldn't be alone until he was back to being the Michael they knew. He didn't want to give Mikail the satisfaction of knowing that he broke Michael.

Had he known the extent that he tortured Michael, he would have let Caitlin take first crack at the bastard. It was a good thing he didn't know at the time. He might have taken a crack at him himself.

He found the room where Michael was placed. His IV was back in place. Caitlin had her head on the bed near Michael's shoulder. Her hand was entwined with his. He noticed another chair in the room and sat next to her. Much as he knew how much she wanted to stay with him until he got well, she needed her strength in order for him to get through this. He admired her endurance. He leaned back into the chair and let the exhaustion hit him. There was the soft rap on the door frame.

"My God! Michael?" Dom said as he looked at the man in the bed.

"Dom it is so good to see you." Hawke said wearily. He would fill in Dom later. For now he would wait for Michael to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominic took a closer look at Michael. He was covered with bruises and bandages. Blankets hid more of the same. He had never seen Michael look this way.

He knelt toward Caitlin. He touched her arm. She jolted awake and upon seeing him, she went into his arms. She couldn't stop the tears frogm falling. He held her close and patted her head.

"There there sweetheart. Michael's going to be just fine. We'll make sure of it ok?" Dominic said as he slowly stood her up.

"I brought a change of clothes for you and for Hawke. So let's see about you getting a shower and getting all pretty for Michael." Dom said as he looked at her tear stained face. He smiled and brushed away a couple of tears.

She looked at him in hugged him once more.

"Oh Dominic I'm so glad you're here. Michael will get better won't he?" she said hopefully.

"We'll all help him. He'll be back to the old Michael in no time you wait and see." he said as he kissed her forehead. As she walked away, she took one last look at Michael. He decided to sit down in the vacated chair and looked at Hawke.

"You've been busy while I've been gone. All I asked you to do was watch Santini Air not take Airwolf on an unauthorized trip."

"Michael was kidnapped. He's been through hell and then some. I don't mind admitting we could have used your help in Italy." String said as he patted the old man's arm.

"Fill me in." Dominic said.

Hawke told Dominic the events that led up to rescuing Michael. He told him about landing in Italy and finding Father Antonio. He included the good fortune of finding a woman from Zebra Squad.

"I was glad we got Michael out of there when we did. They had him an inside horse stall that was full of manure and flies. They were in the process of beating him when we got there. Dom he has such a love for horses and polo. To be treated like that..."

"It's a good thing you got him out of there when you did String. Now that he's home I'm sure he'll get better." Dominic replied.

"I'm not so sure Dom. He's been going in and out of consciousness. One minute he's coherent, the next he's totally disoriented. They really did a number on him. We need him to wake up and tell us what happened." String told him.

"String you just got him back. Give him a little bit of time." Dominic said looking at the younger man. He gave him the bag of clothing. "Get a shower some food in your belly and some coffee. I'll be here if he wakes. If you run into Caitlin tell her to get some rest." he added.

"You realize she's going to protest. She's going to want to be here for Michael." Hawke replied.

"She'll do as we say or she'll end up in a bed beside him." The Italian said.

"I have a feeling that's what she's planning on." String said as he got out of the chair. He touched the older man's shoulder and smiled as he left.

Dominic took his first really good look at Michael. He saw the man was restless. 

"Hey Michael what's new? Its me, Dominic Santini. We're going to make you well." He said smiling at the man in the bed.

Michael opened his eye and looked up. He looked confused. Then he smiled.

"There we go Michael. You're home and we're going to help you get better. You're going to be ok." he said as he looked at the man. Michael had gone through hell on more than one occasion. Dominic and the others would make sure he came back. They just needed time. While the doctors would fix what was physically wrong with him, they would find what was wrong with his head. They'd have to get security clearance first. Especially regarding a certain helicopter.

What helicopter? Dominic thought. He started to chuckle as he looked at the man in the bed. They were going to get through this together.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael found himself fighting to regain consciousness. He drifted between alertness and blacking out. No matter how hard he tried to remain conscious, he would slip into darkness. It had come to the point where he was no longer sure what was real and what was an illusion. He tried to remember. One moment he was thrust with his captors who were causing him pain and fear. The next moment he was bandaged and in a hospital setting. He heard voices: familiar voices. Before he could reach out to those voices and talk to them, he would lapse into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it. But it was if he was treading water. He kept going under. He kept fighting off his captors and he wasn't succeeding. Exhaustion would creep over, leaving him breathless.

Once more he heard a voice. He fought to reach it.

"Dominic?" Michael said as he opened his eye. There sitting next to him was the old pilot.

Dominic was surprised to hear the weak voice emanating from Archangel. He stood up and got closer to him. 

"Michael? Hey buddy it's good to see you. Do you remember what happened to you? You sure got a lot of people worried about you." he said he touched his arm.

"Hawke, Caitlin, Marella? Where are they? My legs won't move. DAMMIT. Are we in the clinic? I need Rebecca! I need to know how bad my legs are."

"Slow down. Hawke and Caitlin should be here any minute. Your home Michael. You're home." It was then that he noticed the fear in Michael's eye. He wondered what they could have done to him to put that kind of fear into his eye. He listened to the coughing fit that Michael was going through and wondered what he could do. He wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders and slowly lifted him up to ease the pain on his lungs.

Michael started to breathe easier. He looked into Dominic's eyes, and gave him a wordless sense of gratitude.

Dominic didn't let go. He stayed there hoping that Michael would remain conscious.

"Thanks Dom." Michael said as his voice was getting stronger. He managed to take a slow deep breath. Then he took another and sighed. He coughed but it wasn't as strong as the last one. He smiled with relief.

"That's what I need to see." Caitlin said as she leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. She was pleased to see the recognition in his eye.

Michael managed to turn his face to touch her lips like before. This time he lingered a few seconds longer. 

Dom closed his eyes. 

"Now that you two are done smooching, has anyone seen Rebecca? I mean she does need to check out his legs to see what damage was done to them."

"She's on her way. Marella will bring her in personally." String said as he looked at his friend. He was greeted with a smile.

"Michael now that you're coherent, do you remember what happened to you?" Hawke asked. 

"I had arrived early for the conference in Italy. I couldn't sleep so I walked around at night to clear my head. I sensed something was wrong. I managed to get two maybe three of them Before they grabbed me. I was hit with chloroform and blacked out."

"Well that's a good start. Michael it's good to see you coherent. We've missed you." Hawke said.

"String how did I get here? I keep blacking out and my head feels like its in pieces. Nightmares of being hit and being locked in an electrical cage and darkness... Have I shied away from you? What's going on? Why can't I remember? Why does it feel like its slipping through my fingers? Why?" Michael asked as he started to shake. Once more he moaned as he grabbed his head and passed out. 

The three of them looked at him with concern.

"Hawk how are we going to help him?" Caitlin asked.

"We take shifts so that he's never alone without one of us being present. He's still trying to process what happened to him. I may be no psychiatrist, but I know the signs of shock when I see them. He needs someone familiar with him. At least until he gets properly diagnosed, I think it would be best if we took shifts."

"But Hawke..."

"Cait I know what you're thinking that you'll be better off staying here. If you're well rested you'll be able to handle what happens. You can't function by sleeping in a chair waiting for him to miraculously become the Michael we all know."

She nodded solemnly.

"I'll see you in eight hours"

"Make it sixteen he's going to need you."

"Why so long String?" Dominic asked.

"Because over the next few hours I'm hoping that they do the tests to find out what's really wrong with him. That and the fact that I'm hoping he'll wake from these episodes and they'll no longer occur." Hawke said tiredly.

"You seem familiar with this. Care to let me in on it?" Dom asked.

"He's been through a lot and I'd rather not speculate. I don't want to think about what he's gone through. If the man who did this to him really was the Demon, then he may have gone through something far worse than he's ever been through before. It may have not been the brainwashing like he had to deal with in Germany. The torture from a sadist, could do something equally as damaging. And that's what I'm afraid of. That's why we need to learn what happened to him and get the old Michael back." String said with a tone of sadness.

,"String we will get him back won't we?" Dom asked.

Hawke rubbed his tired eyes. "I hope so. between us and the staff at the clinic, I really hope so. I'll see you in eight." he said touching the man's arm. He couldn't go to the cabin, he'd crash at Santini Air.

Dominic look to him and then back at Michael. He took the job seriously. He touched Michael's arm and waited for the next episode. They had to get him through this. With String at the helm how could they not?

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Dominic stood watch while numerous medics made tests and took blood samples. Dr. Rebecca Moore was nowhere to be found. It was coming up on eleven, and Michael had not awakened during the entire time. In some ways Dominic was relieved. The man definitely needed rest.

Dom wondered what they put in the IV. He wondered if it had something to do with his restful state. Dom had stayed none the less. He understood why String wanted somebody familiar with Michael at all times.

Michael had family, but very few of them were close. Dom never heard him speak about his family. Not that there was ever any real reason for Michael to discuss his personal life with them. Dom sensed that Michael was closer to his work colleagues: especially to String, himself and especially Caitlin.

He still wasn't comfortable with Michael's relationship with Caitlin. But as that relationship evolved, he noticed a protective side emerge from him. He went out of his way to make sure she was safe, and he did it so subtly that she didn't recognize it. Much as he hated to admit it, they were good for each other. The more the relationship grew, the more Dominic noticed a softer side that Michael seldom showed. It improved the relationship with Dom and String as well. 

While he was lost in thought, someone touched a shoulder. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin, until he noticed Marella standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Jeez Louise you nearly scared the daylights out of me!" Dominic said a soft voice.

"Sorry, I've been busy with paperwork. How is he Dom, is there any change?" she asked.

"Not a peep from him since String left. I wonder if they put some sleep juice in his IV. I know how mad he will be If he caught the person who did it." Dom replied.

"I've seen it first hand and once too often. He gives out praise just as readily. There's been times when he's been has been given a commendation, and during his speech he will point out others in his staff. He seldom takes full credit. I think that's why we tolerate him as much as we do. He expects as much dedication from us as he does of himself." Marella said.

Dom nodded. Michael was a complicated man, yet there were simple aspects of him too. He tried to stay true to his word, no matter what the cost. And he left no man behind, even at the cost of his own. It took a hard man to do the job that he had. But it was tempered with compassion.

"Marella we'll get him through this." she said.

"He risked his life protecting me. It nearly cost him his leg; it cost his eye. What will Zeus's revenge cost him?" she asked.

"Zeus? What does Zeus have to do with Michael and Italy?" Dom asked.

"Zeus had this planned long ago. The conference in Italy was set up months ago. Zeus sold Michael to the highest bidder. Michael was set to go to the conference in Italy long before Corpus Christi. Zeus has wanted Michael dead for a long time." Marella said.

"Zeus's been head of the Firm for a long time. Michael was only Deputy Director. Why would he want Michael dead? Especially now when he's in protective custody of federal marshalls? How could he pull this off?" Dominic asked.

"We're still not sure that Zeus wasn't responsible or in any way part of Michael's brother's death. It was sheer coincidence that Michael found out anything about that. He and Zeus had a mutual but guarded respect for each other. Now this is revenge for things Michael has managed to do over the years. Even now Zeus would've been in control. If we had been alerted to the program with the program with a program..." Marella said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Caitlin was one of the reasons he found out about his brother. When did you first learn that Michael was abducted in Italy?"  
Dom asked.

"When he didn't make is second check in. It was a few hours after that actually. Zebra squad had a four hour head start on String and Airwolf." Marella said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Zebra Squad? I thought they'd been disbanded." He said incredulously.

"Zeus had them secretly reinstated. He had the whole plan laid out. If Michael's captors hadn't killed him, Zebra Squad would."

"But Michael had one thing that Zeus didn't count on." Dominic said.

Marella nodded. 

"The one thing he had no control over."

"Airwolf." they said in unison.

"The one thing Zeus wanted but couldn't have. The one thing he would kill Michael for. He had this whole thing arranged months ago." Marella added.

"But who took Michael? Who would want him that badly?" Dom asked.

"A man known throughout Europe as the Demon. He's KGB. Michael can speak Russian fluently. Michael had a number of assignments in Russia. It cost his counterpart a number of promotions over the years. Now to see Michael this way..." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"We'll get him back, I promise." Dom said as he touched her arm. He held her hand. He tried to give her strength. He knew that Hawke would do anything to save Michael. He just hoped there was time.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He wasn't exactly sure what happened to him but he knew that he had been beaten and and he felt the sensation of a concussion. He heard voices in the distance. He tried to decipher who the voices belonged to. He cleared his throat and open his eye.

Marella heard it first.

"Michael? Can you hear me?" she and she looked into his eye.

"Marella. Are you real? Am I dreaming?" Michael asked in a soft voice.

"Hey buddy you sure gave us a big scare." Dominic said as he stood beside him.

"Dom, it sure is good to see you." Michael said with a weak smile.

Dominic smiled back. He was glad that Michael was coherent and alert.

Marella gave a quick laugh. "You're real, and you're home. You're at the clinic. You're at Knightsbridge. Can you tell us what you remember?" she asked.

"I remember some of it. Care to fill me in? I was scheduled to go to Italy. I went alone." Michael said.

"This conference was scheduled months ago before Zeus was put into protective custody. He set you up. We didn't learn of it until it was almost too late." she said.

Hawke walked into the room. It was almost time to change shift. Just listening to Michael's voice gave him a sense of relief.

"Near as Marella can tell, This was set up months ago by Zeus. I thought you had a mutual respect for each other." String said. 

"Guarded not mutual. He was better at playing politics than I was. No matter how much power he had, there was one thing he couldn't control." Michael replied.

"Airwolf." Dom replied.

Michael nodded in assent. 

"There was no way in hell I wanted him to have control over it. If he would have been able to get his hands on it..."

"I shudder to think of what might happen." Marella replied.

Michael coughed. It wasn't as severe as the previous times, but it made Michael realize how ill he was.

"Last thing I recall I was in Italy. How did I get back?" he asked.

"You were emergency life flighted to Knightsbridge courtesy of Airwolf." String said.

"You crossed international airspace without authorization?" Michael queried.

"There wasn't time Michael we had to get you out of there as soon as we could."

"Zeus sold you to the highest bidder. As soon as you touched down in Italy, they waited for the right time to capture you." Marella said.

"I went walking that night. I managed to take out two maybe three of them."

"Turns out the highest bidder was a man known as the Demon." String said.

"Mikhail, my counterpart in the KGB. Man gives new meaning to the word sadist. I fought with every ounce of strength I had. I concentrated on Caitlin. But I dare not speak her name..." Michael nodded.

"When you didn't make your second check in, we should have been notified immediately you disappeared. Zeus had another program in place. It sent out Zebra Squad." Marella said. 

"Wait!! I had Zebra Squad disbanded." He said in disbelief.

"Zeus had it reinstated. It was just another parting gift from the bastard." Hawke said testily.

"It was a good thing that you had Dom with you, at least he speaks the language." Michael said.

"Dom was on vacation. I brought Cait with me." String said quietly.

"You brought Cait with you? The one thing I asked was for you to keep her out of danger. You went into a country that you don't speak the language..." Michael said in a controlled voice.

"I had to Michael. She would have asked where I was going anyway. Better to take her inside of Airwolf than hanging on the outside. Marella gave us a contact. I had no idea you were friends with a priest. He was an invaluable asset. Caitlin took care of you while I took care of everything else." Hawke replied.

"Antonio. It's a good thing nothing happened Cait, and a good thing..." Michael trailed off.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Marella said, offering him the phone.

Michael smiled. Marella dialed.

"Cait? I'm sorry it's late..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Michael slowly regained consciousness. In these early hours before dawn he felt something familiar. He looked over in the chair next to him and saw Caitlin sleeping. Her fingers were interlaced with his.

Tempted though he might be, he didn't squeeze lightly. Despite the specific orders he have given Hawke, she had gone with String to rescue him. She had risked her life for his. He was astounded by that. He wondered what made him so important to her that she should do such a thing.

None the less, he was grateful for her and for Hawke. 

Hawke. The man was an enigma. Michael at times knew him far too well. Their relationship had gone from adversarial to that of mutual respect. He was the only man that Michael knew who could have pulled off such an escape. 

When he learned of Zeus handing him over to Mikhail, he slowly understood the power Zeus had wielded. He was lucky that Zeus was no longer in control of the Firm. God only knows what direction the organization would have been headed in had he still been in charge.

He wasn't sure how much Zeus hated him until now. Now he was almost certain that Zeus had played a part in his brother's death. Zeus knew that Luis would kill him. Luis had underestimated Michael. His years as an intelligence agent, were so ingrained in him that he reacted almost by instinct.

Despite his injuries he still managed to think and act like an operative. Caitlin was a welcome partner. Her instincts were dead on. His feelings for her had grown not only as a lover but as an associate. He valued her opinion. He wondered how many people had given her credit for her strength.

Now she was sitting there fast asleep with her hand entwined in his. He felt her warmth and was glad of it. He couldn't stop the tears running from his eye.

He had tried to fight Mikhail. He couldn't resist baiting the man in front of his collegues. It was almost worth the punishment. His death was imminent. At the time of the last beating, he had lost his will to live. Then the beating stopped. He managed to open his eye and looked up at Father Antonio.

He remembered their first meeting. He had walked into the church evading his captors. Antonio stood there at the altar praying. Michael was kneeling in one of the pews.

Antonio noticed the fear in his eyes. His offer to help Michael was a Godsend. With his help he managed to complete the mission and head back home. They kept in touch over the years. Not as much as Michael would have liked, but in as much as time would allow.

He found it ironic that at the point of giving up this time, Antonio, was looking down at him once more. It was as if it had come full circle.

His memories were foggy. Michael still found that there were moments of intense fear. He didn't know how to handle it.

The last time he remembered time itself, was when he was taken. Mikhail was an expert at torture. Once they hit him with the chloroform, he was disoriented. He was stripped of all his clothing. The first contraption they had him in, left him in an awkward position and unable to move.

He couldn't remember how he got his concussion. With no food or water, his condition weakened rapidly. Mikhail added to the disorientation by keeping the room dark at all times.

Michael was cold, hungry, tired and slowly losing hope. There were two things that kept him in focus : his faith in Hawke finding him, and the thought of Caitlin.

Knowing she was safe and feeling her in his arms managed to keep his thoughts in focus. While he was imprisoned, throughout the beatings, hunger and the pain, Caitlin was in a safe part of his mind.

She started to stir in the chair. Michael let go of her hand and touched her face.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. How are you Michael?" she asked not knowing what to expect.

"You're here. You're really here. What did I do to warrant having you sitting by my side?" Michael said with a soft voice.

"Don't you know the answer?" she asked as she kissed his palm.

Michael smiled as exhaustion hit once again.

She took his hand once more. She would sit there for however long until he woke again.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

"Wake up Prince Charming. Let's see how your legs work today." Dr. Rebecca Moore said lightly in Michael's ear.

"You know I could fire you for such insubordination." Michael replied.

"You interrupted my vacation where I was working outside of the country helping others who so desperately need it. I finally enter your room only to see you holding hands with Caitlin. Who's being insubordinate now?" Rebecca asked.

"I see your point and if you weren't the best in your profession..." Michael said.

"When I left you, you were walking on both legs granted not well but you were walking. Admit it you missed me." she said.

"If only that were the case. I have Zeus to thank for this. Zeus and a KGB operative by the name of Mikhail Rubinoff." Michael said as he winced.

Rebecca uncovered his left leg and started examining him. Over the last day or so the bruises had deepened into a darker purple. Rebecca managed to bend his knee and saw him wince.

"If you like this one, wait until you see the right one." Michael said as he tried to endure her hand which was probing the muscles.

"I know you have a disregard for obeying my instructions but this is a bit much. How did you get the electrical burns?" she said as she softened her touch.

"Zeus had a parting gift. He sold me to the highest bidder. Turns out Mikail had a long memory. He wanted his pound of flesh and then some." Michael said angrily.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"When I feel up to it." Michael said nodding his head toward Caitlin.

With a brief nod Rebecca assented in agreement. He must have gone through some kind of hell and then some for him not to want Caitlin to know. She covered his left leg and uncovered the right. She cursed under her breath.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"Fire away." he replied.

"If Hawke hadn't gotten to you in time, you may have lost total use of your left leg. The right one is badly bruised especially around the hip. The knee is swollen and both ankles have twisted almost to the point of needing plaster casts until they're stable. Suffice to say that you're going to be off of your legs for at least a month." Rebecca said.

Michael hadn't let go of Caitlin's hand while Rebecca was talking. He winced at the news. He was glad Zeus was in protective custody. If he hadn't been, he would have figured out a way to get him in his sights. His next target was Mikhail. He needed to find out where the son of a bitch was, and he needed to regain his strength. He wanted to be able to look at him eye to eye. He needed to do that in order to regain his sense of self. No one would do what Mikhail had done to him again. Anger was a great incentive to get better.

Caitlin saw a change in his eye. She wasn't sure if she liked it. She'd seen that look in his eye before and it frightened her. She stood beside him none the less.

"Hey no tears OK? I'm still here, in a couple of pieces but, thanks to Hawke and you, I'm home. Now all we have to do is put Humpty Dumpty back together. You given me back my life." Michael said quietly.

"Oh Michael, I..." Caitlin started but she couldn't speak. All of her emotions were coming out in a rush. When she first heard Michael was in trouble in Italy, she knew she had to be there. She tried to keep her emotions under control, but String saw the strain. It was as if Hawke knew the emotions she couldn't even admit to herself. She managed to keep her self composed when the time counted. She was able to distance herself from the condition he was in for the most part, but seeing him this way now and hearing Rebecca with her diagnosis was almost too much.

"I'm sorry Michael it's just when I first saw you... Now that we're home, it's finally hitting me." Caitlin said as she wiped at her eyes.

As Rebecca continued her examination she listened in to what Michael had to say.

"Rebecca are you expert enough to examine my head?" He asked asked he managed to put an arm around Caitlin. She leaned into him and put her head on his chest.

"What!?!" she asked incredulously.

"Mikhail managed to give me a concussion, as well as the other injuries you're probing. Before I gave up, one thing kept going through my mind. I kept seeing this image of a beautiful woman. She was the one true constant that got me through all of beatings and the darkness. This lovely woman, this creature, that is resting here beside me. Tell me, is she real?" He asked as tears fell from is eye.

"Michael she's real and if you have any doubt about it look at her yourself" Rebecca replied.

Her tears flowed freely As she brushed the back of her hand to his cheek.

"Michael I'm as real as you need me to be. I'll be here as long as you want me to be." She put her head in her hands and started to sob.

Michael stroked her hair, grabbed one of her hands and kissed her palm gently. He too was at a loss for words, but words weren't needed. Just touch.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke was tired and needed to decompress. He'd finally made it back to the cabin. If anything should arise that needed his immediate attention, he had the satellite phone behind the bar. The last time he saw Michael, the man was slowly becoming his old self. It would take time but with the help of Caitlin, Marella, Dom and himself, he hoped the old Michael would return.

He was afraid for the man that he now called his friend. He'd seen the look of fear in his eyes. He'd seen it before in the eyes of other men. 

Vietnam was unlike any war the U.S. had faced before. It could put fear in the best of men. He remembered the dark times especially in the early hours before dawn. He'd followed St John, only to leave him behind at his request. He couldn't give up his quest for finding him. Although Dominic took the place of this father, he and St John were practically joined at the hip when they grew up. He admired his brother so much, that he followed in his footsteps.

When he first came back to the States, there was a period of adjustment. He had a hard time adapting to civilian life. He tried to follow any leads that would get him closer to his brother. He became somewhat of a recluse.

He worked with Dominic Santini to pay the bills. He'd been recruited by Archangel for the Airwolf Project. There was one problem with that, he and one of the main designers By the name of Moffat didn't get along. Unfortunately Archangel needed Moffatt more than he needed Stringfellow Hawke. Their falling out was more abrasive than congenial.

As fate would have it they needed each other once more. Although Michael wouldn't initially admit it, the terms to keeping Airwolf were beneficial to both of them. Michael would continue to search for St John in exchange for the occasional use of Airwolf. Michael could use his resources with the Firm in Southeast Asia far better than Hawke could use his stateside.

Hawke sensed Archangel liked the arrangement. In some ways it kept Michael from abusing the privilege. It also kept other members of the Firm from having access to the Lady: that included Zeus.

Hawke still felt rage towards Zeus for having Michael kidnapped. He could not remember a mission being so tense that he would need to decompress this badly.

Not only had he seen fear in Michael's eye, but he saw rage. String sensed that during his captivity Michael had given up on more than one occasion. For someone of his caliber, the torture went far deeper than physical. Especially if Michael had given up. Michael would have a hard time admitting to himself that he had lost hope.

He was worried about his friend. Michael was in the unique position of not being able to see a psychiatrist for fear of devulging state secrets. Clearance be damned if Michael needed to talk, Hawke would be there waiting for him. The cabin was a calmer environment for him anyway. What better place could he have, watching the sunset with a glass of good wine.

A few months back Michael enjoyed the luxury of almost having it alone. That is until String had forgotten that he had invited Caitlin as well. They appeared none the worse for wear. 

It had come to String's attention that Caitlin was now living at the beach house. Much as he hated to admit it, Michael seemed calmer since the change of arrangements. It was fortuitous as well since Michael was going to need her help during his recuperation.

Hawke looked out at the sky. The day was changing color once more. He took out his cello and made his way to the porch. As he watched the eagle soar above, he started playing Variations on a Theme by Paganini. The music seemed to soothe the hawk as well as it did him. Before the sun set, he found a bottle of Bordeaux. He took a glass of it with him to bed. This was the first night in many that he knew he would sleep well. He had to get a more comfortable chair for Caitlin. Knowing her, she would be at Michael's bedside til he was released. He didn't want her to end up sharing a room with Michael, that was until they could share a bed. Who would have thought he would approve of the relationship between the two.

But life is too short, wasn't it?

He yawned as Tet jumped on the bed and curled up next to him. The warmth of the dog lulled him into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Caitlin woke to unfamiliar surroundings. At first she was frightened, but then a familiar hand touched her arm.

"It's OK Cait. You cried yourself to sleep in Michael's room and since he is going for more tests, he thought you'd be more comfortable in a bed. My timing was perfect. I carried you into the empty room next to his. I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up." Dominic said as he looked at her.

"Michael. He needs me." she said in a tired voice.

"He sure does. But he needs you well; some of the things they need to do to him he doesn't want you to see." Dominic replied.

"Oh God. What did Mikhail do to him?" She asked.

"You have to ask someone else, but when I came in Michael was suffering from a fever, and he asked me to take care of you before they took him away to do more tests."

"Dom I need to be with him. He shouldn't be alone, he needs to be with somebody he knows." she said as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Ah ah ahh. I was told in no uncertain terms to stay with you here. He'll be back honey I promise. Has he ever broken promise to you yet?" Dom asked as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"He said he'd take care of himself while he was away. He said he'd go to Italy and come right back. He said there was nothing to be afraid of..." she said quietly.

"I'm sure he meant every word. Only thing is he didn't know Zeus made other plans and sold him to Mikhail. You can't hold the man responsible for that." Dom replied.

"Had I only known what that bastard Mikhail was capable of. And the only thing Zeus has going for him is the fact that he's in protective custody."

"That's the Caitlin I know and love. Save that anger. You're going to need it to help Michael." Dom said as he touched her arm.

"I spoke with String. He told me that he couldn't have saved Michael without you. He said that much as he told Michael he'd protect you, he couldn't have gotten him out of there without your help." Dom said.

"There are things Michael isn't telling me. Things that happened to him that I don't know about." Caitlin said softly.

"Honey he has a concussion. He's been through hell and more. They tortured him for the sheer act of torture. When he was taken, he didn't know who took him. He wanted to protect you while at the same time thinking of you is what got him through the worst of it. When he gave up, you were there to help him. He counted on you during that entire time so that when you were there he didn't even think you were real. That's what those bastards had done to him. Maybe its the concussion or just maybe it's what they put him through. I'm pretty sure the reason why he hung on so long was because of you." Dom replied.

"I've got to go to him." Caitlin said as she got up from the bed.

Dom made an impressive barrier as he barred her from getting out of the room.

"Cait let him have this time alone. If he wanted you to be there, he would have had you come with him. We have to let him heal on his time and in his way." Dom said as he put a protective arm around her.

"I'll do what you ask for the time being but he's not always going to get his way." Caitlin said with the determination in her eye.

"That's my girl." Dom said with a smile. Deep down he knew the hardest part was waiting.

They sat side by side in Michael's room waiting for him to return: both praying for good news.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael was once again being taught the art of patience. He had to endure another set of x-rays. He had to endure hands probing him and getting him positioned properly for casts on his ankles and bandages on his shoulders. He even had to withstand a new bandage wrapped around his head. 

His saving grace was having Dr. Rebecca Moore to talk with.

"Alright Caitlin isn't here, care to tell me about the electrical burns?" she asked.

"You know that's what I've always liked about you, you get to the point: fast." Michael replied.

"You're stalling. I'm asking to better understand how I can treat you." Rebecca stated. She was getting ready to lose her patience. She noticed the burns that were even on the soles of his feet, Which made the casts on his ankles more difficult to apply.

"As you know I was kidnapped in Italy. What you may not know is that I was tortured for those days before Hawke rescued me. Among the many things they did was beat me, put me into an electrified cage, hit me with a cattle prod numerous times, and if I remember rightly l was dragged by my feet on cement. That's the last thing I'm not too sure about. I remember my head hitting a step, and that was it." Michael said in a monotone voice.

"Remind me not to go on vacation with you." she responded.

"What no sympathy?" he asked.

"Michael the last time I saw you I figured it would be at least six months before you graced my door again. I now know that that was wishful thinking. You don't need my sympathy. You need my expertise to get you well as soon as possible. You need a number of bodyguards willing to risk their life for you. The last thing you need is my sympathy." Rebecca said calmly.

"It's so nice to be appreciated. Do you honestly think I went to Italy only to be captured and beaten? It was during my time in the dark, that I realized Zeus was behind the whole thing! He planned it months before my brother's death. He may have planned it because he couldn't get to Airwolf any other way." Michael said tiredly.

"And you don't want Caitlin to know because why?" she said as he was being gently lifted so that she could bandage his shoulders. She was afraid of infection setting in on any of his wounds.

"I have enough to deal with. I don't need her pity." He said bitterly.

"Michael, I have never seen you the way you are when you're with her. I know you. I picked up the pieces more times than I care to count. I'll continue to pick up the pieces because like Caitlin I think you're worth fighting for. You used revenge to get through what Moffat did to you. Much as you hate to admit it, the reason you survived this was because you care for the woman. Just what are you going to do when she finds out how much you went through? She will you know, and it won't be from me." Rebecca said as she looked into his eye.

"Rebecca I just got back from a place that no man should ever live through. I'm still trying to take it all in. Don't ask me that question. Please?"

"It won't be me. You're going to have to face it sometime and it'll probably be sooner than later." Rebecca said as she continued to tend to his injuries. She knew how much pain he was in. Had it been anyone else she would have prescribed a pain killer. But not Michael. For him she would be on call 24/7.

She concentrated on his electrical burns which were more painful than he was willing to admit. The ones that really concerned her were the ones that were embedded in the scar tissue of his left leg. She knew those would take time to heal. There was a part of her that wanted to shed a tear for the man. She knew it would do no good and the best thing to do for him was to tend to his wounds. Throughout it all, she noticed that he winced more than once or twice.

Michael remained quiet for quite some time. His mind drifted elsewhere. At first he was reliving the torture that he had endured in Italy. He knew the mind could be controlled. He forced himself to think of something else. He knew she would be waiting for him. The nearness of her would be enough.

"Now that you've encased me in all this pretty wrapping paper can I go home?" Michael said with a forced smile.

"You are a stubborn..." Rebecca started to say.

"I see no reason for you to remain here. After everything that's happened to you, you may be better off at home. But I want your word: your word of honor that Caitlin will have someone on standby. You are not to be left alone AT ALL!" Rebecca said stubbornly.

"I take it the cat doesn't count." Michael said with a gleem in his eye.

"Since when do you have a cat?" she asked.

"She showed up on the doorstep. Her name is Pearl."

"Michael you are the only man I put up with to this extent. And no, she doesn't count unless she can dial the phone. You best be expecting me and I'm not going to call before I show up. I'll get your release papers ready." Rebecca said as she went on her way.

"Rebecca if I haven''t said thank you..."

"Who would've thought you could teach an old dog new tricks. Either what happened in Italy or being close to Caitlin has changed your style. You're welcome Michael and I'll be seeing you. Don't be surprised if it's sooner than you think." she said as she exited the room. She winked at Michael as she left.

He smiled with relief. He was finally going home. At one point throughout his ordeal. He thought he'd never see it again.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael was wheeled into his room by an ordely who helped him back once his bed. Cait stood up and ushered Dom out of the room.

"Dom can you give us a few minutes? There are some things I need to talk with Michael and please shut the door on your way out." Caitlin said somewhat angrily.

"Caitlin - " Michael said defensively. She put a hand up stopping him from saying anything further.

"Michael I know there are things that you don't want me to know about your ordeal. But you can't protect me like I'm some kind of china doll that will break at the merest inkling of what you went through. I went with Hawke because you needed me. If this situation were reversed you would've done the same for me. There was no way in hell I was going to abandon you. We've gone through too much for you to treat me this way. " she said as she looked at him.

"Cait I was afraid of getting involved with you because of all the enemies I've made over the years. By having you involved in my life you're a target. That's why I try to protect you. That's why I can't have you in every aspect of my life. I need one part of my life that is unaffected by my work. A place where Michael lives, not Archangel." Michael told her quietly. "I'm sorry Michael I can't be that for you. If that were the case I wouldn't be flying Airwolf with Hawke. You said it yourself. You wouldn't think of taking Airwolf away from me. Like it or not, we work together. Would you deny that we make a good team?" Caitlin asked. Michael shook his head negatively. "Caitlin I've told you before I hold the truth most dear. There will be times when I can't tell you what's going on. I'm doing it in part to protect you. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I've done things for the better good that others might interpret as questionable at best: things that seemed right at the time but now no longer are seen that way. I was an intelligence agent, who could speak many languages and dialects, and I was good at my job. I didn't always come back with my hands clean. I'm sorry I can't be your knight in shining armor. I'm asking you to take me as I am. I didn't realize how much I need you until this debacle in Italy." He said quietly.

"Michael I - " Caitlin was about to continue, but he put his hand on hers...

"I know you want to see me as Michael, but part of me is has been Archangel for so long...It's that part of me that I want, that I need to protect you from. Right now I need you to trust me. I need to get my sense of self back. I can't trust myself anymore. There are times when I look at you or Hawke and I'm terrified. That's what they did to me in Italy. Until I can face down that fear, I'm of no use to anyone. Help me please?" Michael pleaded with her.

Caitlin looked into his eyes. She sat on the side of the bed and to the best of her ability tried to put her arms around him. She wanted to whisper in his ear with tears in her eyes.

"Michael I'm as real as you need me to be and will be here as long as you want me to." Her anger dissipated. She had forgotten how broken he was. Maybe she was afraid to face it herself.

He kissed her hand and held it to his cheek. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a woman in his life. For a moment the fear came rushing back, but her touch calmed him.

"I need to tell you one more thing."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Can we go home?" he asked quietly.

She fell into him onto the bed. Her smile spoke volumes. He winced at the pressure she put on him, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He, rather they, were going home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hawke wheeled Michael over the threshold of the door of his beach house. Michael had wanted to come home for so long.

He found it to be too much. Hawke felt his friend start to shake and turned around, bending on his knees, to look him in the eye.

"Michael, Michael it's OK, you're home. Close your eyes Michael. What do you see?" Hawke asked.

"It's not real! I kept this image in my mind for so long..." he said quietly.

Hawke grabbed Caitlin. She placed her hand over Michael's. She looked over at Michael and calmed herself. She tried to give him some of her strength.

"Michael I want you to take a couple of deep breaths. When you're ready I want you to open your eyes. What do you see?" he asked.

"Hawke am I really home? This can't be!" he said desperately.

Caitlin took his hand and held it firmly in both of hers. She looked at him compassionately. He reached out and touched her cheek with his free hand.

"Thanks Cait." Michael took a big sigh and looked at her with a wane smile.

She tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyone up for coffee?" she asked.

Both Michael and Hawke assented.

"I'm hungry?" Michael said almost guiltily. Since his kidnapping he when they had not fed him, he was just reacting from the shadows of that memory. He smiled guiltily.

"It just so happens I have baked pears in the oven." Caitlin replied.

"Are you sure you want to eat what she cooks?" Hawke questioned.

"It so happens that she does quite well in the kitchen especially to one who appreciates her culinary expertise." Michael smiled.

Pearl came out from hiding. She wasn't sure what to make of Michael. Michael managed to scoop her up anyway. She took one or two unfamiliar sniffs, then she headbutted him on his chin. Michael smiled as the kitten curled up on his chest and fell asleep.

Caitlin brought out the coffee and pears.

Hawke took one bite. The rest of it he savored.

"You're secret is safe with me. That is as long as l'm invited to the occassional meal."

They all had a good laugh at it. Hawke got up preparing to leave.

"Is there anything I can do before I go?" he asked.

"Hawke would you please get me out of this chair?" Michael asked.

"Caitlin what's your preference bed or couch?" String asked.

"Couch, he's been in bed too long." she replied.

String maneuvered the chair to the couch and managed to get his legs elevated on the coffee table. Michael looked calm and relaxed.

String pulled Caitlin to the side...

"I won't be long just a few errands. You should be fine without me here. If need be, call the clinic." String kissed her on the forehead took one more look at Michael.  


"Hawke he will get better won't he?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"He's got a lot of people rooting for him including a priest in Italy praying for his recovery. I kept my promise getting him out him out of Italy, didn't I?"

Cait nodded.

"And I couldn't have done it without your help, and the help of others. We'll get him back. He's fighting to get back to you, and to all of us. It'll just take time. I'll be back as soon as I can." String said. He hugged her for a moment then left.

He went about doing what he needed to do. He only hoped that they were doing the right thing.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke finally found his way to Knightsbridge. He needed to talk to Rebecca but ran into Marella instead.

"Hawke I'm so glad to see you I need to talk with you." she said.

"Marella can't it wait? I need to see Rebecca about Michael." he replied.

"It's important. It concerns Michael and it really can't wait." she said as she led him into Michael's old office.

Hawke found it disconcerting to be in the room without the man in white. It was then that he realized how much a part of Knightsbridge Archangel had become.

Marella sat beside the desk not behind it. Although Michael was going to take over Zeus's position, Marella felt awkward about taking her position behind the desk until it was official. She took a deep breath before she started.

"Hawke I have information concerning Michael. Zebra Squad is part of the Firm, and until it's transferred or phased out of commission, it comes under our auspices. This means that Mikhail Rubinoff is in our custody. He's currently being held incognito in an electrified cell with two guards watching him at all times." Marella said.

Hawke slowly took a deep breath as his jaw dropped.

"Do you know where he is? Who else has this information?" he asked.

"Very few. I just learned of this a few hours ago. I've signed papers making sure it's only on a need to know basis. To be honest it scares the hell out of me to know that that bastard is actually in our custody. After what he put Michael through, I don't trust him." Marella said angrily.

"Marella for what it's worth I think you did the right thing. I need you to keep absolutely quiet about about this for the next few days. I still need to talk to Rebecca, but that can wait. Right now I need to get back to Michael. Will you let Rebecca know that I need to see her?" String asked.

"What are you up to Hawke?" I've seen that look before." she asked. 

"I'm concerned about Michael. I think you'll agree that the sooner we get him back to the old Michael the better off we all are. I need you to trust my motives." Hawke replied.

"They're pure all right. As pure as the driven snow." Marella said. She started to laugh. As long as the old Michael would be back, that's what mattered.

Hawke joined in the laughter. He was relieved to be smiling again.

"I've got to get back to Michael. Tell Rebecca I need to speak with her, OK?" he asked.

"I'll let her know. The sooner we get Michael back the better. I have no desire to have his job and if he doesn't get back soon, I'm afraid the Committee is going to ask me if I want his position. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help Michael. How is he?" she asked as she walked him toward the doors.

"He's doing the best he can. He's very unsure of himself. Much as he'd hate to admit it, I know he's scared. I've never seen him like this. What he needs is to feel safe. He needs to get his strength back in more ways than one. I've been trying to help him. I'm afraid I'm doing more harm than good. We need to get him back Marella for his own sake. If not Zeus wins." Hawke said.

He tried to give Marella a look of hope. Maybe if he could convince her then he could convince himself. It didn't matter. The one that mattered was Michael.

He needed to discuss the idea with a someone. Ironically the one person who could give him the answers was Michael..

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

 

Michael sat on the couch with Caitlin beside him. He was home, really home. He knew it was real. But part of him was scared that it was an illusion. He had kept an image of Caitlin and this house in his mind for so long while he was held captive, that he was no longer sure if it was real.

He grasped Caitlin's hand and could feel the fear running up his spine.

Caitlin felt his hand turn cold. She felt him shake beside her. She tried to give him her strength.

"Michael. Michael do you know where you are?" She asked quietly.

He managed to nod once.

"Michael I need you to know that I'm as real as you need me to be. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to keep you safe." she said.

Michael couldn't say anything. A few tears fell from his eye. That aggravated him all the more. He wanted so badly to be back to his old self. He wanted to be able to protect her. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted to be Michael for her. Throughout the torture he endured, she was his constant. Her image got him through. Then the beatings became too much. 

"Michael I want you to think back. I want you to think back to the time where Sawyer held me hostage. You were there Michael remember? You stayed. You said it was because you couldn't run: because of your leg. But I know better. You were there because I needed you. You gave me the strength to stay there and not scream at the top of my lungs. Later on you came to my apartment. You said I was one of your people. That lead to something neither of us really expected. You gave me some of my power back do you remember?"

Michael leaned his head back and nodded once.

"Michael I want to return the favor. I need you to believe you're one of the strongest men I've ever known. You survived what was done to you. And you'll get past this. I have the utmost faith in you."

"Caitlin you don't understand. I gave up. I gave up more than once. What good am I to anyone now?" he asked quietly looking away from her. He shook harder still. He tried to shy away from her touch.

Caitlin turned to face him. She needed to give him some sort of strength.

"Michael, you're going to get through this. If you doubt it, all you have to do is feel all those people who are behind you. Father Antonio is praying for you. He never lost faith for a moment. Hawke broke all speed records to try and reach you and to get you back."

"And you are a stubborn woman. You won't let me go will you? What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked as he touched her cheek.

"Don't you know? It started when you came to my apartment..." she said as she went to kiss his lips. 

It felt like an eternity since they last kissed. Michael's hands warmed as he brought her toward him. She leaned against him and all was right. It was all they needed. No words, just touch.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke unlocked the door and managed to get over the threshold carrying a few bags of groceries. He noticed Caitlin and Michael resting on the couch where he left them. As he made his way across the living room he nearly stumbled over the kitten. He cursed as he almost hit the wall with the bags of groceries.

Caitlin managed to pick up the bag before it fell. She checked on Michael before she entered the kitchen.

"Have you ever thought of getting caution lights for the kitten? I could have broke something valuable. How can something so tiny be faster than the human foot? How is Michael?" String replied.

"He fell asleep with me in his arms. I think it's the first true sleep he's had since he got back from Italy. He had a panic attack while you were gone. I managed to calm him." Caitlin said as they unpacked the groceries.

"We'll get him back Cait I promise. I'm checking with Rebecca and I have a couple ideas to help him." String said.

"String he's scared. I've never seen him like this. What if..." Caitlin leaned against the counter and tears welled in her eyes.

Hawke took the moment to hold her.

"Michael didn't get to be Archangel without having some inner strength that made him who he was. He was given the skills to survive torture. He just needs to find himself again that's all." String said quietly. 

"Hawk if you're making this up I swear - "

"Caitlin I promised him I'd protect you. Now we have the unenviable task of protecting Michael from himself. We'll get him back I promise." String said as he walked to the doorway to look at his friend sleeping on the couch.

He was relieved to see his friend resting. Hawke could only imagine what kind of hell he had been through in Italy. There was a part of him that could never erase the images from his mind. Physically he was starting to heal. Mikhail had done far more than damage his body. Getting him home was the first step into getting him back whole.

String sat close to Michael. He was still covered with bandages. Hawke knew he was hurting. The man was stubborn when it came to taking medication. To see him resting in this way was a small miracle. He noticed something was missing. He knew what to do about it. 

He went into a back room and used Michael's phone in his office. If all goes well it could be just the thing that Michael needs.

Michael had a lot of people rooting for him. All he needed was time.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael slowly woke from a dreamless sleep to the smell of ribs cooking.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen. He tried to get up but he had casts on both of his ankles preventing him from moving without help around his own house.

A knock came from the front door. Caitlin came from the kitchen to open up the door. She smiled as she walked past him. Rebecca and Marella were standing there with chips and potato salad. 

"Hello Michael it's good to see you. How are you feeling?" she said as she slowly walked toward the kitchen.

Rebecca handed off the chips to Caitlin and went to look more closely at Michael.

"If I had known that you live here, I'd charge you more for my services. I told you l'd show up sooner rather than later. How are you doing Michael and don't even think about lying to me." Rebecca said.

"What makes you think I'd lie to you. After all these years, I'd trust you with my deepest secrets. " Michael replied.

"Talk to me dammit or else I might do something you'll regret." she said testily. Her hands were better than any piece of equipment that she had at the clinic.

"Hawke got me here and I wasn't sure what was real. He managed to get me back to a sense of reality. Rebecca I'm scared." Michael said quietly as he pushed back a groan.

"Michael you have to realize you were tortured for more than three days. It was compounded by not having a sense of time. Cut yourself some slack. Your mind as well as your body have to have time to heal." Rebecca said.

"That's just it. I don't know how long the Committee will give me to heal." he said.

"At least you don't have Zeus to deal with anymore." she replied and she felt him tense up.

"I'm sorry Michael. I hope you find comfort knowing that he's in protective custody." she added.

"We had a guarded but mutual respect for each other. I didn't realize he could hate that much. In retrospect I realize he had something to do with my brother's death. If Hawke hadn't shown up when he did..." Michael said as he turned away.

"You're doing better Michael. I think being here at the beach house is just what the doctor ordered." Rebecca said with a smile as she lightly patted his knee and got up. 

"Now to see about my fee."

Hawke came into the room and looked at Michael. 

"Would you care to tell me what's going on in my own house?" Michael said

"Michael we decided to get a few people together and celebrate you coming back." Hawke replied. Soon a knock came from the door.

Michael was about to protest, but Dominic came in bearing three bottles of wine. The two men smiled at each other.

"Hey Doc is soup on? I brought the Vino. Will you let Michael have a glass?" Dom said.

"If you got a glass of it for me." She said with a smile.

"I might have more than one." Dom said winking his eye.

"Glasses! I almost forgot." Marella said. She got them out of her pocket and put them on Michael's head. She smiled seeing the familiar face.

Michael readjusted them on his head.

"Marella you're beautiful. It's wonderful to see all of you in focus again." Michael said smiling.

Caitlin came out with a tray of ribs.

Michael looked at the food and started to salivate. The ribs were loaded with sauce.

Caitlin smiled back at Michael. 

"Whose idea was it to cook ribs?" he asked.

"Mine." Caitlin said devilishly.

"You're not wearing white." she added knowing his penchant for keeping clean.

"You tempt me woman." He said with a leer in his eye. 

Caitlin walked toward Michael and put her arms around him. He blushed. This was the first time he had a public display of affection.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Rebecca asked.

"Top secret." Michael replied.

"Need to know." Caitlin added.

"This is too much." String replied.

He and Dom covered their eyes and started to laugh while the rest of the group joined in. Caitlin's face turned beet red.

If Rebecca had any doubts about Michael getting better this laid them to rest.

Michael appreciated the camaraderie. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this. He found himself relaxing. He was smiling more. But exhaustion was catching up with him and something was gnawing at him in the back of his mind.

He apologized to his guests and asked to be put to bed. Rebecca and Hawke repositioned him on his mattress. Hawke volunteered to take Rebecca home. This will give him time to talk to her about what he had in mind.

Michael felt the fear dissipating. Maybe he really was getting better.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

It was close to midnight by the time Hawke and Rebecca got into the car to drive her home.

"Spit it out." Rebecca said.

"Michael told me you get to the point fast. I know that they have shrinks at Knightsbridge, but I know that Michael doesn't trust them much. He knows too much information to warrant a seat on the couch. What he's gone through has taken him into a dark side that I don't think he can face." Hawke replied.

"Geeze will you get to the point? Do you think I'm unaware of his mental condition? I'm one of the few people he trusts! I know that everybody in that room tonight cares about Michael and wants to see him get better. Your hesitation means that what you're thinking about doing is risky. Tell me already!" Rebecca said in frustration.

"Sorry I should have known you - "

"I've never pulled teeth before. I tell you you're tempting me."

"What do you think about Michael confronting Mikhail?" String said.

"OK, back up one minute, are you telling me that you have access to the basrard?" She asked.

"I know someone who knows where he is. He's being held captive in an electrified cell. This is one of the first times I've heard Michael admit that he gave up while being tortured. He's no longer Archangel. Hell, he's no longer Michael! I know its only been a few days but he should be getting better by now."

"So you think that if he confronts Mikhail, he might be able to face his demons and be the man he used to be." Rebecca replied.

"Yes I'm hoping that that would be the case. But I'm not sure. It could backfire. I trust your judgement. Tell me I'm wrong and I won't go about trying to set it up." Hawke said.

"Have you talked to anybody about this?" she asked.

"Marella knows where they're holding him, but I haven't discussed it with her. I know how much Michael respects you. Ironically the only person that I would even attempt to discuss this with besides you is Michael. I kept thinking of different ways to try and ask him about it without letting him know that i was discussing him and Mikhail."

"Well I'm glad you decided to ask me instead. It sounds like one of those movie plots. Can you give me a little time to just think on it? We're dealing with something far more serious than Michael's body, it's his mind." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"We have to set it up so that Michael feels safe. If possible I'd like him to have the casts off his ankles. I don't want Mikhail to know how much harm he did to Michael." Hawke replied.

"You have given this some thought. Why can't we just wait until his ankles heal?" she asked.

"I don't know how much time we have. I've seen him when he gets disoriented. He puts on a brave front but..." String said quietly.

"How does he get through it?" Rebecca said as they pulled into her drive.

"I tried to talk him through it or Caitlin will try and calm him down. l've seen others go through what he's going through before. I just hope that talking him through is the right thing to do. That's why I wanted to see you initially." String replied.

"I'm glad you came to me. I wish he'd trust some of the shrinks at the clinic. I know the Committee can force him to see someone..."

"That would close him up all the more." Hawke finished the sentence.

"Give me a day. I want to check out a few things. I won't use his name. Thank you for trusting me with this." she said as she got her keys out of her purse.

"Don't take too long. I'm not sure how much time we have. We've got to get him back. I don't want the Committee retiring him because of this. That will mean Zeus won. Michael deserves better." Hawke said.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend. I'll let you know as soon as I can." Rebecca said as she shut the car door and went up to unlock her home.

Hawke drove slowly back to the beach house. He decided to sleep on the couch so he would be nearby. He checked the room where Caitlin lay next to Michael. He hoped that it would be a calm night.

Caitlin heard Hawke stirring.

"I think it was a good night, don't you?"  
she said as she got some blankets.

"He seemed to handle it well. I'll be glad when things go back to normal." Hawke said tiredly.

"Since when have things ever been normal? Good night String." she said with a yawn.

String nodded and got ready for bed. He hoped that sleep will do them all a world of good.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

In the early morning hours before dawn, Michael awoke from a nightmare and froze. It took him a while to realize where he was. Chills went down his spine from the dream he was in.

His initial reaction was that of fear. He opened his eye and saw Cait beside him. He started to shake but tried to control it. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake her.

He wanted to move. The casts on his ankles made it nearly impossible. He wanted to take action. He put his fists up to his forehead and hit his head against the pillow.

Hawke was restless. He walked around the house and noticed the master bedroom door open. He saw movement in the shadows. Cait was in a dreamless sleep, but Michael was trying to move about.

Michael saw him in the corner of his eye. He waved String over. 

"Please help me get out of here." he whispered, as he tried to pick up each ankle and put them over the edge of the bed.

"Let's try not to wake her." he added as he grimaced in pain.

String helped him into the chair. He wheeled him out of the room and steered him toward the study. He was about to turn the lights on when Michael shook his head no. The light coming from the windows showed a vast array of stars.

"I saw you banging your head against the pillow. Care to tell me what's going on?" String asked.

"It isn't bad enough that he tortured me for those days, must I relive it every damn night? I'm tired of the fear. I'm mad as hell at Mikhail actually being able to do all the things that he did to me! " he said gazing at the stars.

"Michael that's a sign of you getting better. You couldn't be Archangel without the anger. Do you realize how difficult a job you have? Marella is taking your place for the time being, but she wants you back until the transistion is over. Rebecca thinks you should see one of the shrinks at the clinic, but she knows you better." String said.

"Hawke I have to come from a position of strength. It wouldn't look right if I went to see one of the psychiatrists." Michael said.

"Don't you think it would be a sign of strength to actually speak to these people? Michael you do your job well but you do your job especially well when you're under pressure. You make the tough choices." String said as he thought about the time when he was taken off of Airwolf. He knew it was hard for Michael to choose Moffat over him.

"Hawke I just don't know how much strength I have left in me. I've been tortured before but never like this. I kept thinking that they wanted something of me. I should have realized sooner who it was..." he said quietly.

"Michael cut yourself some slack. You went alone because you didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal. It had been set up months ago. At least you were aware of your surroundings. You knocked out at least two of them. You're being too hard on yourself. You know it wouldn't hurt if you if you would let those of us who care about you actually help you." String said.

"Funny Rebecca was just saying that same thing earlier. Hawke I appreciate what you're saying, but I'm not sure how much time the Committee will let me have. I may have to hand in my resignation." he said tiredly.

"Do you really want Zeus to win?" Hawke asked quietly.

"Damn you Hawke! Why can't you let me bow out gracefully?" Michael asked.

"Two reasons. One is that I have another trick up my sleeve and hopefully will be able to pull it off in the next couple of days. The second is I'm not about to let you give up on yourself that easily." String said strongly.

"Care to let me in on that trick?", he asked.

"You know we both need a little bit more sleep before the sun rises." Hawke said as he got ready to steer him out of the room.

Caitlin entered the study with coffee and rolls. Pearl was in her pocket.

"Do me a favor will you? Next time you wake up and try to let me sleep, take Pearl with you? It's bad enough when you're not home and she wants you. I figured you wouldn't move for the night." Caitin said. 

Pearl got out of the pocket and jumped in the Michael's lap. She proceeded to head butt his hand. Michael smiled and started giving her what she wanted.

"Now that we're all up with the exception of one particular feline, what's on the agenda? Rock climbing?" she asked.

Michael laughed and Hawke joined with him.

"Not even on my best day, although I will admit that I miss skiing." Michael replied.

"Michael I never knew - " Hawke said.

"At least I still have my love of Polo." he said wistfully.

"Among other things." Caitlin said. She went to hand him his cup of coffee. He took it as he looked up at her smiling gratefully. He reached for her hand and pressed her fingers against his cheek. It was these quiet wordless moments, that had got him through the torture.

Hawke looked on realizing that their relationship had gone much deeper than he thought. He smiled. He took this moment to realize that Michael was in fact getting better.

Hawke was eager to talk to Rebecca. If there would be some way to give the illusion that Michael was well, then it might be the right thing to do. He recalled reading somewhere about attackers being confronted by their victims. Sometimes it unnerved the attacker. Sometimes the attacker felt nothing, but it helped the victim. String's instinct felt right. If it was he could go home, knowing that Michael would finally be able to face his personal demons and get on with his life. It might not totally erase the nightmares and the fear, but it may lessen them and give him some peace.

Michael might actually find the way back to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had a chance to confront your attacker. Would you? Do you think that it would help your life? By confronting someone so evil as the Demon? It may be Michael's only choice.

Hawke allowed Michael the luxury of time by leaving him alone in the study. Michael had a lot to process. Now that he was getting better physically, he needed time to sort his thoughts.

He watched the sunrise through the tall windows. It slowly crept up through the window bringing the light of a bright new day. 

He sat there, watching every moment and not taking a single one of them for granted. Mikhail had denied him the sunlight. 

In this quiet solitude Michael had the luxury of time to think over what had happened to him.

He concentrated on the minutiae. The way he was hit with chloroform, and pushed into a van. Waking up in a cage with not a shred of clothing. Being conscious enough to feel them pulling him by his ankles across rough cement. What was only three days of torture felt like weeks.

One man in particular beat the hardest. One man in particular enjoyed the process more than anyone else. 

Michael knew now that he had not given up in the true sense of the word. His body may have failed him. Maybe for a brief time he thought that his mind had failed him. But once again the essence that made him Archangel prevailed.

The knowledge that his friends were seeking him out. The love that he now accepted in his heart for Caitlin...They were real enough for him to pull through until he was rescued. It was a mixture of determination and strength that gave him the courage to find a weapon and strike back. Even if the weapon was a series of words, it was a way of standing up to someone known as the Demon.

Michael had known through the grapevine that Mikhail had lost a couple of commendations and promotions. He knew that more than a more than a few of Mikhail's demotions were due to his sucesses in Russia.. Mikhail's ego was way too big to accept the blame himself. It was much easier to blame it on the enemy: one man in particular.

Once Michael was no longer an active agent, he took less of an interest in foreign agents. He was more concerned with his operatives and the cases they were involved in. He had become a good agent in part because of his mastery of languages. Some of the promotions that Michael had received were courtesy of working in Russia.

It slowly dawned on Michael that he must have been worth a great price for Mikhail to have paid Zeus to have the opportunity to kidnap him. He wouldn't put it past other agencies to throw in with Mikhail knowing that Archangel would be dead.

Michael didn't feel the least bit sorry for disappointing his foes that joined in with Mikhail. Zeus was in no position to give anybody their money back. He was sure that word had gotten around by now that not only was Archangel living and breathing but he was back in the U.S. of A.

He needed to be rid of his nightmares. He needed to shake the Demon once and for all.

Just because his ankles were in the casts did not mean his mind was not working.

Pearl was still fast asleep on his chest. He managed to wheel himself out of the study. He was sore and he was hurting, but the main thing is he was moving.

He went into the kitchen and saw Hawke and Caitlin talking while she was making breakfast.

"I'm glad you're making pancakes. Are they for me?" he asked with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"she asked as she took his empty coffee cup.

Michael ignored the question from Caitlin.

"Hawke when we're finished up here, I'd like to go back to Knightsbridge. I'd like to take a shower. Working around these casts will be a bit of trouble. Much as I love horses I still smell a bit of them in the air." Michael said as he went toward the table.

"By the way I will compensate you for all that you've done." He replied as he watched the man's jaw drop. He placed Pearl on the floor. 

"Michael there's no need. All I wanted was for you to be back safe. But, regards going to the office? I think Rebecca handles that position." String replied.

"Given the choice I'd rather be playing polo, but considering that's not an option, I don't think she'd oppose light duty." he said.

"Only if one of us is present. Yesterday you were disoriented at least half of the time. Who knows when you're going into one of those lapses again?" Caitlin replied.

"You are a bossy woman. But I care for you none the less. Can we get started then? As John Wayne would say 'We're burning daylight." Michael said.

He dug into the pancakes. He saw the sun streaming through the windows. He promised himself he would never take it for granted again.

Caitlin looked at him as he was eating. He reached for her hand without thinking. He stroked it for a moment and resumed eating.

That simple touch meant the world to her. She looked at him and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat and went into a different rhythm. Something told her it was matching his own.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael woke in his bed with a blanket up to his shoulders. He couldn't remember getting there. He knew the sun was setting. He knew by the shadows playing on the floor by his bed.

Dr. Rebecca Moore woke at the sound of his moan. 

"Oh Christ Rebecca. What happened to me?" he asked as he noticed her sitting there.

"You were bound and determined to go to Knightsbridge. Hawke and Caitlin were getting you ready so they took you into the shower. Something snapped inside of you and you panicked. You started to fight back. Hawk managed to restrain you while Caitlin called me. I'm sorry Michael, I had to give you a sedative." the doctor said.

Michael found himself starting to shake. He tried to get himself out of bed, but gentle hands were forcing him back down. He tried to resist, only to realize it was Hawke that was settling him. He noticed the black eye.

"String what happened?" he asked quietly.

"It was an accident. My eye hit your fist." Hawke replied.

Michael shook even more.

"Oh God! Caitlin!" He said trying to control his shudders.

Rebecca touched his shoulders with her hands.

"Michael she's fine. She's just really worried about you. Do you want to see her? Are you up for it?" Hawke asked.

Michael took a breath. He fought the shudders, and managed to nod affirmatively.

Hawke left the room and the two of them alone.

"I know you said that you don't want to see a shrink, but I really think that we should give it some serious thought." she said.

"I'm not crazy damn it!"

"No Michael, you're not. You went to Italy where you were kidnapped and tortured. You went through some kind of hell and you managed to come out of it alive. You can't expect yourself to be back to normal when you first came back from such an experience. 

"My God Michael, you have a concussion and your body is healing from bruises and scrapes over every inch of it!.  
Stubborn as you are, you have got to allow yourself time to heal. You're pushing and you know it." Rebecca said.

"Do you remember what they wanted to do with me when Moffat took Airwolf? They nearly forced me into early retirement. Well they're not going to do it again. I won't let Zeus get the better of me! It's bad enough what that bastard did to my brother." Michael said in a controlled rage.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this under wraps. Michael you've got to let the professionals try and help you cope with it. I can't keep coming at your beck and call." she said quietly.

Michael was just about to say something more when Caitlin came through the door.

"Michael?" she said in a timid voice.

"Caitlin I would never hurt you. Please,  
please believe me." Michael said. He was almost afraid to touch her.

"Michael we're going to make you better. We know you were't trying to hurt us. Something snapped in you and you weren't with us anymore. I tried to calm you, but you didn't see me. When Hawke came toward you, you got defensive..." Caitlin said as she watched his eyes.

Michael covered his face with his hands. He started to shake uncontrollably.

Caitlin sat next to him on the bed. She took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Michael I'm here. I'm as real as you need me to be. There is no way on God's green earth that I'm going to give up on you. I think all of us sitting here are in agreement with that." she said as the others nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"We know Michael. We know. It's just going to take time. In the meantime, no more showers. Just sponge baths." String said.

"With my choice of nurse?" Michael said.

"Sorry you're not my type." Hawk replied.

Michael laughed and the others joined in.

Rebecca got up and slowly left the room. She motioned for Hawke to join her.

Michael started to calm down. Caitlin didn't let go. They were oblivious to the two people walking out.

Michael touched her face with the back of his other hand. He felt the fear dissipate. Her hands were warm touching his. Once again she was giving him her energy: her strength. He tilted his head and smiled in appreciation.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Michael I should be asking you that same question. I've never seen you react like that. That's why we called Rebecca." Caitlin replied.

"I sure as hell hope that was the worst of it." Michael said breathing a sigh of relief.

He put on a brave front. Much as he cared for her, he could not let her see his fear. He had already scared her enough. He hoped Hawke had an idea what to do. He hoped it was soon, before he wouldnt find his way back.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke gestured Rebecca toward the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee and sat at the table. She sat opposite him.

"Are you going to skirt the issue or are we going to get to the point this time?" Rebecca asked.

"What would you like to discuss, Michael going off the deep end or Mikhail?" String asked.

"It looks like you forgot to duck. Just because Michael doesn't have use of his legs for the time being does not mean that he's not good at hand to hand combat. I see that you forgot how good he was at it." she replied.

"I was more concerned about protecting him from himself than taking evasive action. He wasn't fighting me he was fighting someone else." String said with a sigh.

"I don't understand why he was pushing so hard to get to Knightsbridge. He's only been back for a few days. He's still recovering physically. Why doesn't he cut himself some slack?" he added.

"Would you if you were in the same position? You have to realize he's afraid the Firm will push him into early retirement like they tried to do when Moffat took Airwolf. We're talking about a man who virtually lives for his job..." Rebecca said.

"He doesn't trust many people. He's afraid of seeing a shrink. He lost control of his life when he was captured in Italy...We've got to somehow get his life back." Hawke said.

"He told me that he knew Zues was behind it. He now thinks that Zeus had something to do with his brother's death. Although Michael never really trusted him, he still had regard for the man. He has to come with to terms with it." she said solemnly. "I thought he dealt with that after Corpus Christi. I should have realized... I knew before we went to Italy that Zeus was behind it. Now Michael knows everything." String took a slow deep breath and exhaled. He still believed that Michael confronting Mikhail was right. "I've been giving some thought to what you said. You have to realize that what you're asking me to help you do is risky at best. You may not get the results you hope for. If he confronts Mikhail without showing strength..." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"You saw how Michael was a few hours ago. Do you really think that he can go through that again? You know as well as I do that he can't go through that again without seeing a psychiatrist or ending up on a psych ward. That will destroy Michael. I can't let that happen to him. I won't." String said vehemently.

"I know how much you care for him. Believe me when I say that others care for him in the same way. Hell, if I didn't care for him he'd be in a psych ward instead of that bed with Caitlin taking care of him. I'm constantly there to pick up the pieces. But I need you to realize that this isn't some movie where the hero walks away in the end riding off in the sunset." Rebecca said.

"Thank you Rebecca. Thank you for believing in this." Hawke said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. They're going to be some ground rules. We have to find a way to tell Michael without having him go off the deep end. Ultimately it will be his decision. I want him to be sure of himself when he enters the room with Mikhail."

"I understand. I'll make sure that everything is done the way you ask. There's one thing I want to ask of you. I don't want Michael confronting Mikhail without being able to walk into the room. I need you to stabilize his ankles so that he can do that without casts on them. He needs to show Mikhail that the torture did nothing to him." Hawke said.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more. I can see why Michael chose you as a friend. When this is over look me up." she said with a smile.

She got up from the chair and went towards the bedroom. She opened the door quietly. Caitlin had moved to the bed. She was curled up next to Michael touching him in her sleep.

Rebecca shut the door and walked toward the entryway. She wondered if she should bring an overnight bag the next time.

Seeing Caitlin by Michael told her that she'd done the right thing. He needed to be with people he loved and who loved him in return. He needed to be in a safe place. If he could survive Italy, then he'd be able to get himself through this.

He just needed to give himself the time.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael woke. He noticed a light on the bureau. He smiled. After days in dim light, someone made sure that he would be able to see.

Caitlin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He touched her face to make sure she was real. She stirred. He turned her face toward him.

He lifted her face so that the angle was perfect. He lightly kissed her lips. Their lips barely touched.

She stirred.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"As real as you need me to be." He replied as he deepened the kiss. He paused for a breath.

She touched his face. She outlined the bruises. She kissed each one gently, a tear falling here and there.

Michael moaned quietly. A tear slipped from his eye.

She kissed it away. She wrapped him in her arms as he wept. She could feel him tremble. He felt her strength. She felt his breathing slow. She stroked his head and held him closer still.

"Who were the tears for?" she quietly asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel as though I've lost...I've hurt those I love. I'm afraid that I might do it again. It's almost as if it were beyond my control." Michael said as he lifted his head from her bosom.

Caitlin never lost touch of him. She managed to find places that were free of bandages. She stroked his shoulders. She took one of his hands in hers Then slowly started to kiss it, starting at the fingertips.

Something deep within him stirred. He sighed from her ministrations. Then he broke contact.

"Cait, don't. Please, I'm not worthy of it. I could've hurt you." he said quietly.

She touched his face once more. Her hand stroked his cheek.

"No Michael. No. You could never hurt me." "I won't let you go. You can push me away, but I'm staying. Even before I knew you were kidnapped in Italy, I knew something had changed between us. There was something different in me. I had come to accept the secrets as part of who you were. I knew that you were trying to protect me. Even though the past made you what you are, I knew that you had changed from that man into who you are now. You're no longer Archangel 24/7. You can walk away from him and be just plain Michael." Caitlin said.

Tears flowed from his eye. They were different from the the tears before. He reached for her.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve such a woman as you?" he said as he smiled. His lips searched out for hers.

The kiss was infinitely gentle at first. As it progressed it went deeper. He realized it was no flash back. It was real. She was there beside him. She was there next to him in his bed. For the first time he really knew he was home. He took a breath.

Caitlin looked at him and smiled. Her lips tingled. She wanted more but she waited.

"Michael what were the tears for this time?" she asked.

"I'm broken, and exhausted, and afraid. And here you are. You're bound and determined. Despite my best efforts to save you from myself and push you away... You're here by my side. You are a stubborn woman Caitlin O'Shannessy."

"When they...When they took me. When they stripped me naked... Throughout it all, I concentrated on this. I concentrated on Hawke and you. You were my constant. You and that beautiful smile, those freckles, those eyes and other parts I won't mention. You let me hang up Archangel and be Michael. I can actually be Michael, without the armor. With all the human frailties that go along with him."

Michael...Michael I wanted to save this for a candlelight dinner. I even bought a dress for the occasion. I was going to greet you with open arms. But I think you need to hear it now."

"I love you" they said at the same time.

Laughter filled the room. They smiled at each other. He tucked her head under his chin.

"I knew that giving you the key would lead to trouble. This is where you belong. You are a stubborn woman."

"Don't forget bossy. And speaking of that, I'm going to start right now. I think it would be best if we both tried to sleep. Can I do anything to help you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sick of being on my back. Can you help me put a pillow between my ankles and lay me on my side?" he asked.

"I know where you're going with this and I approve." she said.

She managed to do as he requested. The casts weren't stacked on top of each other but they were staggered.

Michael sighed with relief. He grabbed for her hand as she grabbed for a blanket.

She spooned next to him. He wrapped an arm around her. He took a moment to smell her hair. She turned her head and twisted her body so that she could kiss him. It was like the first time. The kiss lingered on her lips.

He sighed. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders when he told her he loved her. Feeling it and saying it were two different things. He was afraid that if she knew, she would become a target. He was afraid to risk her life. Not once did he say her name aloud after being kidnapped in Italy.

The torture was far worse than expected. He had been trained to withstand physical torture. Now he was older and it wasn't so easy as years before. No one had trained him to be in darkness. Rebecca was right. He was being too hard on himself, but the standards he placed upon him gave his team a standard to aspire to. He was tired of thinking about it. He concentrated on the here and now.

Here and now meant Caitlin. He matched is breathing with hers and closed his eyes. She was dressed in a white gown With a strap carelessly draped over her shoulder. He drew her closer...

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Pearl pounced on Hawke's big toe. He nearly jumped out of the bed. After his initial shock he picked her up and felt her head butt against his hand. 

He looked at the clock. It was past 9. He listened for any sound. He heard nothing, He got up from the bed quickly and checked Michael's room.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Michael was on his side with Caitlin next to him.

He shut the door and proceeded to go into the kitchen to make coffee. He was going to need it.

He fed the kitten and proceeded to go about getting his own breakfast. He started to make french toast. He was busy looking for the cinnamon when Caitlin walked in.

"Since when do you use cinnamon in your cooking? If I recall I had to make sure that your kitchen was stocked with certain spices." she said with a smile.

"I can cook other things besides fish. It just so happens I make a mean omelette." String said.

"Do you want help or shall I take over?" she asked.

"Let me prove to you that I can do this. You have your hands full with Michael." He said as he got out the rest of the ingredients.

Caitlin poured some coffee and got herself situated at the kitchen table. She watched in amazement as he made french toast quite adequately.

"I should get Michael." she said as he finished up.

"How is he?" String asked.

"I'll let you tell him yourself. I can I think I can manage to get him to the wheelchair. We'll see you in a few minutes." she said.

She went back into the room where he lay with his back toward her. He was resting peacefully. She hesitated to touch him. The thing he needed most was rest. She left him and kept the door ajar.

"What's wrong? Did you have trouble lifting him?" String asked as she came in alone.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him. He's resting so peacefully. After what he's been through... At least I think he wasn't having a nightmare. Let's keep his breakfast warm in the oven." she replied.

Pearl saw her chance now that the door was ajar. She jumped on the bed. She was a little unsure of Michael. She crept towards his hand. She sniffed further. She recognized him and started to purr.

Michael woke from a dream. He noticed the ball of white. The kitten was just about to wake him up, but he beat her to it.

"Hello little one. Would you like some attention? Have you had breakfast? Hawke? Cait? Please tell me you're there." he said as he raised his voice.

String went to him in an instant. 

Michael twisted his body so that he was sitting up. Pearl head butted his hand but he was oblivious to it. He slowed his breathing down when he saw Hawke.

"I'm sorry, I got scared. I thought I was alone and..." Michael stammered.

"Michael it's OK. Anybody in your situation would have reacted the same way." String replied.

"But I'm not anyone. I'm Archangel. I'm head of the Firm." he said as he berated himself.

"Not for the time being you're not. You're Michael. You're a man who endured a horrible experience. You came out of it alive. It was less than a week ago. Give yourself some time. I wouldn't risk my life for just anyone. I'd risk it for you a hundred times over." he said ernestly.

"Hawke, what they did to me...the scars..." Michael said quietly.

"The scars will heal. They'll be reminders of your strength. You had no control over what they did to you. Much as I hate to say this, it will take time. Michael I have some information that may help you. I've been wanting to talk to you about it for some time, but first let's get you breakfast. I cooked." he said with a smile.

"Oh no please not fish this early in the morning." Michael said with a small smile.

"I can cook other things." String replied as he helped his friend get to the edge of the bed. 

Michael tried to help while sticking Pearl in his shirt.

String looked at him quizzically. There was no way he would want a thing with claws next to his chest, no matter how small.

"Michael I never would have thought that you would let Pearl near your heart." he said smiling.

"I have the protection of bandages. Besides she woke me up with her purr. Next to Caitlin, she's good medicine. If anyone would have thought that I would be attached to a cat..." Michael said.

"She's not a cat yet Michael. Cats have claws. You'll learn. The hard way." Hawke replied.

"Life sure as hell isn't easy. But it has its moments. Finding her was one of them. Knowing you is another." Michael said.

Hawke's jaw dropped. It was a good thing that he had not been transferring in at the time. He would have dropped him to the floor. This experience really had changed him. He knew full well he couldn't blame it on medication. He wheeled Michael into the kitchen.

"You're just in time for String's french toast. I'm actually impressed by it. Hawke I apologize for everything I ever said about your cooking." 

"If you want I'll make eggs for lunch." String said.

Pearl peeked out from Michael's shirt. She didn't like the commotion. She took one look at Michael and headed off the chair. The three of them laughed together.

Hawke left the two of them alone while he made some calls.

"Michael did you mean what you said last night?" Caitlin asked.

"Every word. I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry it took so long." Michael said as he reached for her hand.

"So it was real." she said quietly.

"When I left for Italy, I realized something was missing. It was on the flight that I knew. Why do you think I asked Hawke to protect you? Why I wanted to keep you safe? In part that was the reason I was afraid for us to get involved. Knowing you has caused me to be more cautious. I want you to spoil me. I look forward to spoiling you in return." he said quietly with a smile.

"Caitlin took a deep breath and looked into his eye. She placed his hand against her cheek. She kissed the palm. He stroked her face with his fingers.

He needed to get better. He could not imagine his life without her. He had to get well to spend the rest of his life proving to her that he was worthy of her.

He was about to say something when Hawke entered the room. 

He had a look of determination on his face.

"Michael I've called Rebecca and Marella over here. I want them present to discuss a way of getting you better. It's risky. Hell it might even back fire, but after what you've been through, it might be worth the risk. Are you up for it?" String asked.

"I don't even know what IT is? But I trust you." Michael said.

"You may not say that when you hear what it is. I've been wanting to talk to you about it for some time. I was afraid how you'd react, so I told Rebecca. You may want nothing to do with me when you find out what it is. Thank you for trusting me Michael." Hawke replied.

Michael smiled. What could be worse than what he went through, he thought to himself. What could be worse?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a good thing Michael had casts on his ankles. Otherwise he would be pacing back and forth. Then again if he could use his legs there may not be a need for this meeting at all.

But there was a reason...there was a very good reason. 

Since Michael had gotten back to the States, he had moments of flashbacks that he was unable to control. He was unsure of himself. In no uncertain terms, he was no longer the man known as Archangel. He wasn't even sure if he was Michael.

Bit by bit what happened to him in Italy had taken its toll, not only on his body, but on his mind.

His bruises were slowly starting to fade, but he was still too unsure of himself to go back to work.

He waited with Hawke and Caitlin for Marella and Rebecca.

Hawke had not even given a clue as to what he was planning.

Finally a knock came on the door. Caitlin answered it. In walked Marella and Rebecca. Rebecca went straight to a very annoyed Michael.

"This is not what you're here for. My patience is wearing thin. Hawke said he told you what he planned. Care to let me in on the secret?" Michael said as she probed his body.

Answer this question first. How's the disorientation?" she asked as she stopped at certain spot.

"It's getting better, but I would feel more comfortable if you ask Hawke or Caitlin about it. I slept on my side last night."

"Caitlin was there I take it. I saw her with you last night before I left. You've been spending a lot of time with her since Corpus Christi. I know you care for her. Does she care about you?" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, sometimes you ask too many questions." Michael said quietly.

"I'm happy for you Michael and it's about time." she said with a smile.

"You're very good at distracting me. Maybe I should get a different doctor." Michael said as she probed his ankles.

Rebecca sat beside him on the couch.

"Marella, Hawke, Caitlin it's time we do what we came here for." The doctor said.

Caitlin sat on the other side of him. Marella sat on a chair nearby.

Hawke grabbed an ottoman and placed it in front of Michael.

"Get to it already! Hawke I know I said I trust you, but will you please tell me what this is about? I need to know." Michael said impatiently.

"A few nights ago I ran into Marella. Zebra Squad is still part of the Firm. They had a head start in trying to find you in Italy. It was my luck that they followed me when we found you. In exchange for your life, I traded Mikhail and his compatriots." Hawke said.

"Zebra Squad should have been disbanded, but it's also part of the Firm. You traded me for nothing. Marella, I assume that you know where Mikhail is?" Michael asked. 

Marella stood up and went straight to Michael.

"Tell me dammit!" he looked into her eyes and stared for a moment.

"Michael when you first came back from Italy, we weren't sure what your condition was. I didn't know about Mikhail until later. I told Hawke." She said.

"And I asked her to keep quiet about it. The first person I wanted to talk to about this was you. So let me ask you Archangel. I have the opportunity to let you confront Mikhail. Rebecca told me not to expect a movie ending. But let's say that you had a friend who was severely tortured, and you had the opportunity... and he could confront the man responsible... What would you do?" Hawke asked.

"Can it be done?" he asked quietly as he grabbed Caitlin's hand. He gripped it firmly. She responded in kind. She could feel the tension rising in him.

"Michael we feel that you should be in a position of strength. That means you shouldn't be in a wheelchair. If I can, I'm going to give you something to support your ankles that can't be seen." Rebecca said.

"Where is he now? Is he separated from his partners?" Michael asked.

"He's being held alone in a facility with an electrified barrier and two guards watching him at all times. The location has been kept secret and is on a need to know basis." Marella said.

"He can't be trusted. Make sure that the outer perimeter is closely guarded as well. The man is a sadist. If you can, keep the lights on at all times. I want him to as disoriented as I was."

Hawke looked at him with relief. He looked at Rebecca and she nodded with approval.

"When would you like it to take place and where?" Marella asked.

"In a few days. I need just a little bit more time. Marella can you keep the Committee off my back?" Michael asked.

"Just knowing that there's a light at the end of the tunnel... I'll work on it. I'll get back to you." she said.

"Marella I'm glad you're back. If anyone can pull this off it'll be you. Thank you."  
Michael said as he grabbed her hand.

"Get better Michael. The Firm be damned, it's you that's important. Damn Zeus as well. He could never hold a candle to you. You know where to find me if you need me." she said as she headed toward the door.

"Rebecca is there anything you'd like to add?" Hawke asked.

"If I think of something I'll let you know. Michael realize that this is no old time movie. Mikhail did a number on you. When you see him you may not react in a positive way. Remember that you have to come from a position of strength. If you have any problems at all... I have a to go bag in my trunk. You can be a very stubborn man. I'll see you later."  
Rebecca said as she left for the door.

"That leaves the three of us. Hawke do you have any suggestions?" Michael asked.

"Ladies choice." he said looking at Caitlin. 

"How about a walk on the beach? Hawke are you up for it?" she asked.

Hawke nodded.

Michael looked at the two of them. He looked at the casts on his ankles. He knew it was temporary. It could have been worse. 

He was alive. He had the company of good friends. He had a woman he loved.  
He never thought he could be this lucky.

Was he pushing himself too hard? He knew of no other way to be. As long as his mind was clear, he could face what lay ahead. As long as he could stay in the present.

AWAWAAWAWWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

It was a sunny day With few clouds in the sky. Outside on the football field was a man of twenty and a boy of twelve. They tossed a football back and forth. They laughed at the near misses. The boy of twelve tackled the man of twenty. They wrestled on the grass. The older letting the younger one win.

He watched from a distance. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

He stood in the distance. He watched as the car sped by. From the corner of his eye he saw a man with a rifle. He recognized him as he took aim and shot three times through the windshield of the black Mercedes. There was nothing he could do but watch as the car swerved and hit a ditch. He cried out. He knew the man in the car. He cried at once more as he got to the door and opened it and the body fell out. It was no longer a man. It was a boy of twelve. He cried once more in anguish.

He woke up. Caitlin was beside him. Hawke was at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were yelling in your sleep. You fought with the blankets. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Hawke asked.

Michael looked at Caitlin and Hawk. He closed his eyes for a moment. The images were as vivid as he imagined, but he dare not tell them. It wasn't a matter of trust. It was a matter of privacy.

"I only get vague images. What time is it anyway.?" Michael asked.

"A little past three. One of these days I'm actually going to get a decent night's sleep. But it was worth getting up to know that you are in the present vs. being disoriented. Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Hawke. For what it's worth I appreciate you staying here until this whole thing is over." Michael said.

"It's worth it to see the old Michael coming back. For a while I wasn't sure if we'd see that happen." String said.

"Well I must admit that the opportunity to look Mikail straight in the eye Is doing wonders for my ego. Let's discuss it in the morning OK?" He said with a yawn.

Hawke smiled and went back to bed, leaving Caitlin alone with Michael.

"Do you still need your night light?" she asked.

"Let me risk just holding you in the dark." Michael said.

Caitlin totally disrobed. Her need was one of quiet desperation. She leaned back into him.

She turned her body toward him for a kiss. It was brief but passionate. She turned and leaned into him.

Michael felt her warmth. The scent of her hair flooded his being. His hands stroked every curve of her body. She moved even closer to him.

He sighed. The skin to skin contact was too much. He took a moment to kiss her shoulder: to move his mouth toward her neck.

He heard her moan. It increased his need for her. He wasn't quite up to that task, but he knew that he could pleasure her in other ways.

"Caitlin turn toward me so that I can pleasure you." he said huskily.

"Michael I know you're not up to it. Maybe we should wait." She said as she touched his face.

"Cait I can't wait. Nothing would give me more joy then to feel you come. Cait you have to realize how much I relied on you when we were apart." he said as he started to stroke her body once more.

He cupped her breasts And stroked the nipples. One hand went lower. He could feel her juices. He took the hand and raised it toward his nostrils. He breathed in the scent. He moaned. Much as he wanted her, he could not have her until he was healed.

With her juices still wet on his hand, he moistened her nipples.

She reached for his lips. She couldn't help but moan as he was playing with her body. As he touched her core, her body moved forward. She sought out the contact of his fingers. He moaned as his fingers entered her.

She panted. He kissed her with such a need. While their lips met, he probed her deeper still.

She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the scream. Her body went rigid for a moment. She relaxed around his hand.

He felt the gush of fluid flow around his fingers.

"You're wonderful Cait. You're such a beautiful woman. I cannot help but ask why me?" He said as she rested for a moment. He drew her body back to his own. Her back was to his front. She was lightly bathed in sweat. He massaged her shoulders. Then he held.her in the dark.

"Michael."

"Hhmmm." he murmered as he fit his face in the curve of her neeck.

,"I have one request of you. Let me sleep in your arms." she said as she yawned.

"This is where you belong. Wake me when you need me again." he said as he smiled into her shoulder.

He was happy she was in his arms. The nightmare was long forgotten. The dream of her was real. The dream of them was just beginning.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Caitlin listened to the sound of him breathing. She remembered Hawke telling her that she would sleep with both eyes open...

She felt pampered. More importantly, she felt loved.

After all he had been through, he managed to take care of her needs. It was almost too much. Giving her such a gift, while knowing he was in such pain meant the world to her. Feeling his skin next to her; basking in the afterglow.

She was too excited to sleep. Michael was back. Each day he became stronger. Each day brought him closer to the man who had taken her heart by giving her the gift she needed most. The gift of being herself.

She didn't realize how badly she needed him...until now. There in the darkness: where touch was more important than sight her feelings for him intensified.

Much as Michael lay they're trying to get into the rhythm of sleep, he needed no light to tell him she was still awake. He slowly stroked her hair. He kneaded her shoulders. He relished her warmth and her strength.

"I'm sorry Michael." she said softly.

"Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to feel what's inside you. It wasn't just me that was put through this. I can only imagine what thoughts went through your head. You went through it with me. How can I help?" Michael asked as he whispered softly in her ear.

Caitlin turned to face him. She started to weep. There in the darkness, she felt his arms enfold her.

There in the darkness, he felt his own tears. This time he embraced them as they merged with hers.

Finally, their tears were spent. He slowly kissed each eyelid. He followed that by kissing her cheeks that were still wet with tears.

Caitlin sighed with eash kiss. Finally she could take it no longer. Her lips sought his.

When they touched, all Michael could think about was giving her seconds. He knew what spots to touch. Her moans told him that he was doing the right thing. He felt her yield once more. This time she didn't cover her mouth. Instead, she tugged on his ear with her teeth. The moan came from deep within.

He had never come with just a touch. His seed exploded across her belly.

He caressed her in the afterglow, as he panted trying to catch his breath.

She smiled there in the dark. She was pleased with herself and with him.

"Woman what you do to me." he said as he stroked her shoulder.

She was still energized by his touch.

"What I do to you.? There are no words..."

"I have a few. Love doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what I feel for you. Cait. My dear sweet wonderful Cait. If only this moment could last forever..." Michael said wistfully.

"Tell me about the nightmare." she asked. She sensed his fear. He could no longer block it from her.

"I was in my twenties.. William was twelve. I was observing us from a distance from a distance. I turned and I saw a black Mercedes. I saw a man with a gun shoot three shots...  
The man with the rifle was Zeus. I needed to shut it out from my mind. You were a wonderful distraction. But it wasn't enough. Forgive me for using you Cait." Michael said solemnly.

Who was using who? she thought.

"You were afraid to tell Hawke weren't you. Are you afraid of me too?" she said looking at him.

He gave some thought to what she said. He had no answers for her.

"I'll keep our secret on one condition. If any of these thoughts or nightmares occur again, You give me a signal. I want to know so that I can help." she said. Once again she touched his face.

He smiled softly. He wanted so much to be the man he was before he went to Italy. Rebecca was right. He was pushing himself way too hard. He needed to slow down. God grant him patience, but hurry. He needed to be able to face Mikhail. He wanted to show the bastard once and for all who was the better man. Otherwise he'd be doomed to live a life of fear. Caitlin would be lost to him forever. Zeus would have had the satisfaction of winning. 

He held Caitlin close to him. Michael savored the moment as if it were the last time.

Caitlin felt as if she was losing him. It was as if he were slipping away. The gun was aimed at his mind with Zeus was pulling the trigger.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Given the choice Hawke would rather sleep in his own bed. He was worried about Michael. With what he had gone through, He knew that Michael could become afraid of his own shadow. That's why he was there. He'd just have to wait for a good night's sleep with the cabin. It was a small price to pay if he could help Michael.

It was early morning when he finally decided to give up on the pretence of sleep. He did his usual walk of the perimeter of the house. He could not remember seeing Michael this bad.

After last night he wasn't so sure he was getting better. He saw the fear that he did not want to see. The sooner Michael confronted Mikhail the better. 

He heard Michael stirring in bed. When he entered the room he saw Michael trying to reach for the wheelchair. Hawke went in and locked the wheels in place.

He lifted Michael from the edge of the bed and turned his body so that he could sit in the wheelchair. He tucked Caitlin back in lightly so as not to disturb her sleep. He looked for the kitten. She blended in with the white comforter perfectly. She protested until she was dropped unceremoniously into Michael's lap.

 

Hawke followed Michael out the door and shut it. They walked toward the living room and Michael took a moment to watch the sun rise.

The colors varied from shades of orange to pink until the bright blue of the day emerged.

"Hawke have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Michael asked.

"When we were searching for you, we kept heading toward the sunrise. It was incredible. It was the longest sunrise I've ever seen." String replied.

"But when we found you in the dark... No Michael I don't think there's ever been a more beautiful sunrise."

"When is Rebecca due?" he asked.

"Should be here any minute. You are getting better. How did you know?" String asked.

"I was and always shall be an intelligence agent. You didn't expect a concussion to way lay me did you?" he asked smiling.

"It's good to see you coming back. Once you have the meeting with Mikhail, I hope to head home." He said quietly.

"Now there is a place to see a sunrise." Michael said wistfully.

"Michael when you're out of those casts, I'll give you a fish dinner and let you spend the night. That's a promise." String said.

"I'll take you up on it. Look who's pulling up." he said.

Michael wheeled himself toward the front door and opened it before she even have the chance to knock. Pearl jumped off his chest.  


"Michael I'm so glad to see you up and around. You must be feeling better...or not." she said as she looked toward Hawke. 

Hawke had no expression. He thought it best not to say a word. It was Michael's business to talk about the nightmare not his. He could still hear Michael in the night. He could still see Caitlin trying to hold him.

Hawke walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. He'd wait for his chance to have Rebecca alone.

"Rebecca how are you this fine morning?" Michael said as she started her usual probing.

"Michael you can con almost anybody but you can't con me. Something happened last night. Care to tell me about it?" she asked.

"Rebecca I've always loved your ability to read my mind. I can no more lie to you then I can with Caitlin. My ankles and my feet itch like the dickens." he said quietly.

"I won't push you Michael. I have something that might calm that itch.." 

She searched inside her bag for a couple of prototypes. She went into the kitchen for warm water. She started to soak the casts off of his ankles and unwrap them.

Michael looked at the prototypes. Each one was shaped to fit his ankle. They had enough support and just enough flex but he might actually be able to walk.

Hawke came in from the kitchen carrying cups of coffee. He gave a cup to Michael and looked at the prototype.

"When can we try them out?" he asked.

"Just about now." Rebecca said as she undid the last of the bandages.

Michael could not hide the smile as she placed the prototypes on his ankes. They fit securely, so he took his first attempt. He locked the wheels of the wheelchair. He slowly braced his arms on the wheelchair and slowly lifted his body up. His feet were firmly planted on the floor. He smiled as he stood up for the first time in over a week. 

Hawke was there lest he fall. Michael rotated his body toward Hawke and took a tentative step.

Each step gave him more courage to move forward, while Hawke was ever at the ready. He knew where Michael was headed.

He open the door of the bedroom.

Caitlin shielded her eyes from the bright sun. She pulled up the sheet to cover her nudity. She rubbed her eyes. She looked again.

"Michael? Am I dreaming?" she asked as she saw Rebecca and Hawke come into the room.

"I'm as real as you need me to be." Michael said as he took her in his arms.

He was still bandaged. Most of him still hurt, physically. But he felt his mind coming back.

"Rebecca I don't know how to even...What can I say?" he said as he looked at her.

"Michael it's a good thing you weren't hurt as bad as you could have been. Please realize that these are a temporary fix. Once you're done with Mikhail I may have to put the casts back on. I want you have full use of your legs. And I'm still worried about that right hip of yours." Rebecca said with concern.

"Hawke if you want to, go home."

"Not so fast. I leave when this situation with Mikhail is settled. Just because you're on your feet does not mean you don't need my help. This is only the first step toward your recovery." Hawke said.

"I agree. I think you should sit down." Rebecca replied.

"It was sweet while it lasted." Michael said with a sigh. 

He knew they were right. He just had a hard time admitting it.

Hawke ushered Rebecca out of the room and left Caitlin and Michael in peace.

Michael sat at the edge of the bed. Caitlin took this moment to embrace him. She maneuvered herself so that her breasts were touching the front of his chest.

He kissed her with a quiet need. It grew more and more passionate. He took a moment to breathe.

"Cait my dear sweet wonderful Cait. Can you bear with me a little longer? There's something I have to do."

"Mikhail." she answered.

"I'm still not sure If I can bear to see him face to face. I have to try regardless."

"You wouldn't be the Michael I love otherwise. But you're not doing it today." Caitlin replied.

No not today but soon he thought. Soon he would confront the bastard that kept him in darkness. And it may not be a Hollywood ending. He'd be strong enough to see it to the end.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

The rest of the day progressed slowly. Michael was reprimanded each time he tried to use his legs. He felt like some green recruit who couldn't handle his own rifle. He tried to talk to Hawke about the details of how he would confront Mikhail, but Hawke would have none of it. Finally Michael had enough of it. He wheeled himself into his own study where he found Hawke studying various papers...

"Just what do you think you are doing in my study? You may be staying here, but that does not give you the run of the joint. I am sick and tired of being sick of tired. I am at least in name only still Director of one of the most successful intelligence agencies in the world. Last time I checked, I haven't been removed from that position." he said angrily.

"Michael it's not what you think. In fact I was just coming to get you. There are any number of ways we can play this. We need to keep your movements at a minimum. I would much rather prefer that he can't reach you, but knowing you the way I do, you would want a face to face with no barriers." String said.

"Hawke about that outburst...I feel like an idiot, I should have known that after all you've done..." Michael said solemnly.

"To be honest with you Michael, I was glad to get it. I was afraid that if you wouldn't show your anger, you would not be able to face Mikail. I spoke with Rebecca about your nightmares and your reluctance to talk about it. She was glad of it. She said you were slowly recovering. Michael I never thought I would be happy to see you angry, but that was the first real sign of hope I've had since we found you." String said as he showed him some of the papers he was working on.

"Hawke - "

"If you say thank you one more time, I will rescind my offer to help you. I am just glad we got past our differences. I'm glad that I made it there in time to get you out of there. No words are necessary." String replied.

"I want you to know that I have made arrangements that should anything happen to me that the search for your brother will continue. We'll find him, I swear. I haven't given up hope." Michael said quietly.

Hawke looked at him. There were no words to say.

They spent the next hour going over the possible scenarios. By the time they finished Michael felt exhaustion sinking in. String was glad that Michael was in the present. He was sure that the flashbacks were far from over, but as long as he could recognize them as such...

His bruises were fading. He was healing. He came too close to dying. If any good came of this, it was his love of Caitlin. He needed love in his life. He knew that he couldn't stay Director forever. He needed to start making plans for for the future. He was lost in thought.

Caitlin came into the study. String saw her and left her there with Michael.

She leaned into him and put her head next to his.

He was startled and then he relaxed as he leaned into her. He turned to kiss her and could feel himself relax all the more.

'If only..." Michael said softly into her ear.

"I'm as real as you need me to be. Tell me what you want." Caitlin said.

"While I still have these ankle supports, I want to lay in bed next to you. I want to feel your head on my chest. Close the curtains Cait and let me sleep. Tomorrow is fast approaching and Mikhail hasn't too long to wait. I want to be strong enough to face the Demon once and for all. I need the bastard to get what he deserves so that I can move on with my life."

"Whatever you desire. If I have it in my power. Just please don't push me away." she replied.

"I tried it once, I won't try it again." he replied as he took her hand and placed it near his heart.

"Michael I promise you we'll get through this." she said.

He was ready to get on with the next part of his life. it would be a new chapter that would involve his friends and Caitlin. Caitlin and all the joys that went with it. Partners in work and in life for the years to come.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

 

Mikhail knew the techniques that were now in place. He laughed. He saw the two guards. There was something amusing about seeing their stern faces. The discussions were kept to a minimum. He could not have done better himself. He knew that Michael had to be behind the constant lights, and the fried chicken for quite some time. They were now starting with coddled eggs. He lost track of how many times he ate a particular meal. He was waiting for Archangel. He knew the man would eventually show up. He could almost write the script himself. Michael would come from a position of strength. He would be weakened from this 'torture'. He had created these scenarios for the KGB. He had trained others to use these techniques as well as few others. If Michael were well he would have been here by now. 

Archangel would want a face to face. He would want no barriers between them. Michael needed his honor back and that meant facing him. He knew what he had done to him. He knew he had broken him in the last session. He saw the moment when all was lost in his eyes. Mikhail had him! 

Then Michael's friends barged in and they had to stop. Michael was just about defeated. Mikhail had broken the man's spirit.` He was sure of it. He gave up easily because the Archangel they knew would not be the same man that had fallen for such a simple trap. 

Archangel may still have his instincts, but he was no longer the sharp intelligence agent that he was years ago. In some ways the demotions had given Mikhail the edge. It came as a big surprise to know that Zeus was selling Michael off to the highest bidder. What did Archangel do to his boss that had ticked him off that much? The man obviously wanted to be rid of him in the worst possible way. Mikhail learned there was a squad out to kill Michael as well. He would have been doing them a favor to end his foe's life. What an ironic turn of events. 

By killing his enemy, he would have been doing a favor to his enemy. Ahh the irony of it all. If he would have had a mere ten more minutes the whole thing would have been moot.

Archangel would have known where the final blow was coming from. Mikhail wasn't the Demon for nothing. He made every blow count. He had hurt his ribs and the next blows were going directly to the head, The filth they kept him in was an added bonus. Even if he were to get free, people would steer clear of him. He would have been seen as a crazy lunatic. Naked and covered with manure.

He blamed Zeus for the rescue. Zeus had given the impression that all entries to Italy were sealed. He had never expected to see such a team find Michael and get him out in one piece. One of them was a priest no less.

So here he was waiting...He would have one more chance at Michael. All he needed to do was wait. He would put up with the torture. It was nothing compared to what he did to Michael. His reputation as the Demon was still intact until he faced his nemesis one last time.

There was still one last card to play. Michael might think the odds were even, but the end of the game was far from over.

He waited for the right time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zugzwang Is a term in chess where you have to make a move even if it's to your detriment.

"Michael are you sure you want to play it this way?" Hawke asked.

"I need to get my sense of self back. I am in the unique position where I can actually face my attacker. When I was being beaten, he was the one who hit the hardest... If you hadn't shown up when you did.. I think you would have brought home a corpse." Michael said.

"I'd like to think Father Antonio had a role to play in my rescue. I was surprised to see him in the same parish... No Hawke, it has to be done this way to the last detail. I've got to fight him on his terms and I've got to win on mine." Michael added.

"I'll make the arrangements with Marella. When do you want this set up?" Hawke replied.

"Transfer him to Knightsbridge in about three hours. Don't let him have access to any type of clock or window. Leave him alone for an hour. I will see you then. That will give me enough time to prepare and talk with Cait." Michael said.

"I don't envy you that task. She's going to be livid at you for taking such a risk." String said.

Michael wheeled himself into the bedroom he now shared with Caitlin. She was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Michael you don't know what he can do to you... Must you face him alone with no barriers?" she asked.

"Caitlin you have to understand that what has been going on since I knew he was in our hands, he's practically immune to. He taught these techniques to his comrades. I have to defeat him on his level... If I don't... If I don't then I am sure he'll be prosecuted and the president will find a way of attending my funeral. You'll be there won't you?" he asked.

"Michael don't - " she couldn't finish the sentence as tears fell.

He carefully sat beside her. He put his arms around her and brushed away her tears.

"Cait nothing is going to happen to me. I'll make sure there are no firearms within a thirty foot radius." Michael said.

"You know he doesn't need a gun. All he needs is to be within five feet of you and he can break your neck like a twig. You will have him shackled won't you?" she asked.

"Cait, you remember when I told you that I won't lie to you, but I couldn't tell you everything? This is one of those times." he said.

"Michael!"

"The less you know the better." he said.

"But why? This is all so unnecessary." she pleaded.

"It's part of who I am. I gave up. I was ready... Then you, Hawke and Antonio have given me a second chance... The only way I can make sure I can put those days in Italy behind me is by facing Mikhail alone. Then I'll know I've put them to rest." Michael said.

"Michael let me come with you." she pleaded.

"No - I want you no where near Mikhail. If this fails, you'll know soon enough." he said as he held her close.

"But - "

"No. Please allow me this chance to protect you. You've seen me at my worst. I can't imagine... No Cait. I love you too much to put you through this a second time." he said.

"Promise me." she pleaded.

"I promise you... I am... I will be coming back to you in one piece." Michael said.

He kissed her. The kiss was long and sweet. It started gently, but grew more demanding. He finally broke the connection.

"Help me get dressed?" he asked quietly.

She still saw the bruises and where his ribs were taped up. Inside she cringed. She knew he was not up to seeing the bastard that had caused the most harm.

She got to the point where she placed the braces on his ankles and socks on his feet. Miraculously his shoes fit over the braces.

When she was finished, he was no longer Michael. He was Archangel, a man to be feared.

Pearl jumped on him. He was dressed the way he found her. Michael petted her distractedly.

Cait laughed.

"You look like a James Bond villain." she said as she managed to regain her composure.

He saw the humor in it. He felt like Archangel.

"But I am one of the good guys. Don't they always wear white?" he asked.

"Angels do. And I could always use an angel like you. Come back to me in one piece or there will be hell to pay." she said.

"Coming home to you is reason enough. I promise you and I plan on keeping this particular promise." Michael said as he wheeled himself out of the room. He needed all his strength to face the Demon. He dare not look back. He had no strength to see her tears.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

When Michael entered the boardroom, Mikhail's back was toward him. Mikhail was oblivious to the door shutting. He was staring at the chessboard. 

"Hello Archangel. It seems like only yesterday I had you right where I wanted you. If only I would have had you for ten minutes longer... We would not be having this conversation." the Demon said.

Michael walked toward him. For a brief moment he swore he smelled the cheap cologne. The urge to divest his stomach of its contents came to the surface.

"I'm surprised you didn't sit at the head of the table." Michael said.

"I'm your guest, or should I say your prisoner. It is only fitting that I should give you the respect that you 'deserve'." he said.

Michael found his anger come to the surface. This Demon... This bastard had shown no respect for him from the time that he took him on the dark streets in Italy...

Michael realized that Mikhail was not working under the orders of the KGB when he was taken. It was revenge against him pure and simple, only not so pure and not so simple.

The Firm still had its standards. In fact once Mikhail was secure and in custody, the man was rarely in shackles. Granted, he was behind an electrified i lobarrier, but that was there mainly to protect himself and the others watching over him.

Michael was running on pure adrenalin. For the time being he felt no pain. He walked toward the chair at the head of the table. He was no longer Michael. He was Archangel. The suit had transformed him. He needed this transformation in order to defeat the Demon. He had no idea what the outcome would be, but he knew that it would end today.

"I see you've chosen white. In all the years we've known each other, we never had a chance to meet on a chessboard. I look forward to seeing your strategy at work. We also have the luxury of time. I took the liberty of calling up your superiors. It seems that you're a man without a country. No one wants your particular skills anymore."

"There's always someone who's willing to pay for my particular skills. If not my own country then others who know of my reputation. I know quite a few mercenaries who would pay a handsome price for what I do." Mikhail said.

"As much as you paid for me? Was it worth it?" Michael asked in a controlled tone.

"My dear Michael, You were worth almost every penny, that is until your friends showed up. I felt the moment that you broke like a twig under my shoe. Imagine my surprise when I learned that your own people were getting ready to terminate you life." The Demon said with a smile as the game progressed.

Michael felt a sudden sense of calm take over. He concentrated on his moves. Mikhail was baiting him. The more the man distracted him, the more controlled he was. He saw his chance for zugzwang. He gave barely a hint of a smile.

"You play well Mikhail, but not well enough." Michael said as he toppled Mikhail's king.

"Perhaps that's why I escaped. You couldn't think far enough ahead. I also had friends from the outside. Tell me Mikhail do you have friends that would help you if you needed it?" he asked. He saw no reaction.

"I needed no shackles with you. You tried to strip me of my dignity. You denied me of sunlight and food. What you did to me only showed me your weaknesses not your strengths. You deserved every single demotion you got. I realize now that I wasn't the cause of it. You had to blame someone. If it wasn't me, it would have been somebody else. Who knows maybe they would have broken quicker than I did." Michael said as he looked at him closely.

This man before him was no Demon. He was no more than a bully.

"You can try to hide them from me, but I know that there are some bruises on you. It wasn't that difficult to break you. Once I saw you without your suit of armor, I saw the scars from someone before me. I could have broken your bones, but I knew that you could ignore pain." Mikhail said.

"Do you know how I got these scars? I got them protecting someone from a mad man like you. I may not be 100%, but I will be. Don't get me wrong I may not be able to run as fast as I could, but I'm walking out of this room and I'm walking out of this building. Where will you be?" Michael said as he got up from the chair. 

Michael walked toward the door and turned the handle. He paused for a brief moment. He hoped the flashbacks and the nightmares will become a thing of the distant past.

He waited until he opened the door and shut it behind him. Hawke was there to get him when he collapsed.

"Its alright Michael, it's over. We watched on the monitors. Let me take you back to the beach house." he said.

"Put him back in his cell. No darkness and let's start him on hamburgers. Make sure to wake him every three or so hours. I want to hear nothing about him for at least five days. I'm not finished with him, but I need the break. I owe it to Caitlin." Michael said.

"Michael she'll be glad to have you back. I think I can get my things and get out of there." String replied.

"Hawke what you did - "

"There's no need. Let's get you home." he said as he placed him in the wheelchair.

Michael started to shake with shock. He saw the start of another beautiful sunrise. Exhaustion took over, but he couldn't stop watching the changing of the colors. 

He was going home. She would be waiting with open arms.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke decided to drop Michael off. Michael more than earned this time alone with Caitlin. 

Hawke made sure that he was still able to walk to the front door. He smiled and waited. Once Michael unlocked the door, he left.

The house was lit with candles everywhere. There was the scent of jasmine in the air.

Michael was afraid to speak. He walked through the living room, and went where the candles led him. He noticed the shower first. He turned his head to notice Caitlin submerged in bath water.

Her beauty was enhanced by the candlelight. Part of him wanted to go into the bath, clothes and all. Before he could decide, Caitlin moved forward. She smiled and placed her warm wet hands on his body. She slowly took off his armor. With each piece shed, he became more and more the man she loved.

Michael freed himself from the rest of his clothing. He kicked off his shoes and rid himself from the supports that were on his ankles.

She offered her hand to lead him into the water. Before he sunk himself into the warmth of the water, his lips sought hers. 

The kiss did Caitlin in. He went to wrap his arms around her.

"Michael I'm so sorry. It's just that this waiting was so damn hard. I swear to you if you ever put me in this kind of position again... Please hold me close. Don't let me go again." Caitlin said as she heard his heart beat.

Michael felt desire well within him. There was no pressure on his knees As he straddled her body. His wet hands touched her. His mouth grazed all those wonderful spots that he knew would send her nerves on edge.

Michael had but one desire. He wanted to make sure that she was loved.

She could feel him getting near. She widened her legs, and when he took possession, she nearly screamed. 

He covered her mouth with his own and stifled the sound. He plunged deeper and deeper still. They continued until they were both spent.

His exhaustion kicked in. She touched his face gently. 

The water was cold and she didn't want him to chill so she stood up and grabbed the towels. She kicked herself as she noticed the bruises. He sat on the edge of the tub as she drained it and proceeded to dry him off.

"Come to bed. You've done enough for one day. You slayed the demon without a single gunshot. In a couple of hours I'll feed us. But for now I don't want you out of that bed."

"Only if you stay with me." Michael said.

"I have absolutely no intention of letting you out of my sight. You are never, never doing this to me again." "Waiting on the sidelines is not my idea of you showing your love for me or vice versa. Let me make this straight to you Michael Coldsmith Briggs the third. I will not sit idly by while you go off and do something stupid. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

"If the situation were reversed... I think I understand now. You are a bossy woman. A wonderful beautiful bossy woman." he said smiling.

With her help, he managed to get into the bed. He kissed her once, then once more. He managed to nestle her in his arms. He leaned close to her head. He slept.

He was calm and serene. It was the kind of sleep he needed so that he could put the past behind.

She relished his arms around her. The last thing on her mind was sleep. She needed to make sure absolutely positive that he was real. He was real and he had his arms around her and they were shutting out the world...

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael woke alone in the dark. He smelled cheap cologne. He heard the laughter of the Demon. He panicked. As he tried to get out of the bed, he saw Mikhail in the doorway. 

"Cait?" he said anxiously before he divested his stomach of its contents.

She ran into the room. She grabbed the towels from the floor and cleaned him up. He started to shiver uncontrollably. 

"Damn damn damn damn. DAMN!! When is this going to be over? I confronted the bastard. Why is this still happening to me?" Michael said.

"I'm sorry Michael. I should have been here. You were sleeping so soundly. I went into the kitchen to cook you something special. I'm not going anywhere." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No. No I need you to call Knightsbridge... Cait make sure he's behind... Make sure he's where he's supposed to be. Do that for me please?" he said as he started to calm down.

"I will but first I'm going to settle you in the bed. I really didn't mean to cause all this." she said.

"It's not your fault. Rebecca told me not expect a movie ending. I should have known to trust her. I'm sorry Cait, I didn't mean to scare you. Go make that call. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're safe." he said as he looked into her eyes.

Caitlin got up and left the room. She called Marella first. 

Once she confirmed that the Demon was in his place, she asked her to inform Rebecca of Michael's status. She then called Hawke. Hawke agreed that is leaving was premature. At least he spent a little time in his cabin to decompress.

Cait brought in some sweet rolls and hot coffee. She placed the tray on the nightstand. She sat at the head of the bed and leaned him against her shoulder.

He took a bite of the roll and a sip of coffee.

"Cait I'm sorry. I wanted so badly to come back to you whole. What you planned was so beautiful. It was more than I could ever ask for. I didn't realize how much I needed it until I saw you there. When I woke and you were gone... I wasn't sure what was real..." Michael said quietly.

"Michael I need you to believe that I never meant to leave you alone. If I would have stayed with you maybe none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry Cait. I hate needing you the way I do. I'm supposed to be your knight in shining armor not the other way around." he said as he leaned into her.

"I may not wear white but I've got to suit around here somewhere. If girls can be choir boys, then I'll gladly be your knight. Is that a deal?" she asked.

"I'll find you a sword somewhere. In the meantime I would really appreciate it if you held me in your arms." he said as he handed her the empty cup.

Caitlin took her place beside him in the bed. She slipped off her robe and slipped between the covers.

Michael nestled beside her. A tear or two slipped from his eye. He kept reminding himself that this was real.

This was all that mattered. He would let her be his knight in shining armor. She would be there if he could not slay the Demon on his own. Together, they were unbeatable.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

When Michael woke Rebecca was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Michael. How are you feeling." she asked.

"Morning? I've lost a day?" he asked.

"Not exactly. You slept through it. After you faced the Demon, Hawke drove you back. You were wired, but you were also physically and emotionally exhausted. Your body took what it needed to survive. How was it? I saw the tapes, but I want to hear it from you."

"I faced him and since I first realized it was him in Italy, I saw he was nothing more than a bully. We played chess. I out maneuvered him. He no longer had any power over me. All I wanted... all I needed was Cait. I wanted to tell her it was finally over. After we... She took me to bed. I woke and I was alone. The nightmares were far too real." Michael said tiredly.

"So you got no storybook ending. Michael take my hand. Trust me when I tell you that what you endured will take some time getting over. I believe you're over the worst of it. I tried to warn you, but you went through it anyway. You got through it better than I ever expected. Now comes the hard part. You have to find a way to live with it. Once I give you the all clear, I think it best you go back to work." Rebecca said as she pulled down the sheet to check on his bruises.

"Do you think I still need to see one of the psychiatrists at Knightsbridge?" he asked.

"I sent a copy of the tape of you in the boardroom. I don't think you'll need their services. You aren't Archangel for nothing." she said with a smile.

"Rebecca you are worth whatever they pay you."

"Great. I want to raise. Now let me finish up what I came to do. How are your ankles?" she asked.

"Sore and they itch." he replied.

"That itching is going to get worse. I want to put the casts back on. If you promise to behave yourself, I'll make them lighter this time."

"You drive a hard bargain but I accept. I trust you. I trust you with my life." he said.

"Michael you are my biggest pain in the ass for patient. But you are worth every aggravation. I wouldn't have it any other way." she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Know that it is reciprocated. I didn't trust those doctors on the Enterprise... I waited for you." Michael replied.

Rebecca laughed.

"You weren't coherent when you got out of Italy. Hawke defended you. Hawke made sure that he had your back. You happen to be surrounded by good friends." she said.

"What I did to deserve them I haven't the foggest idea. Seriously, You're telling me to be patient. I'll try my best. Thank you Rebecca." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Michael if you make me blush..."

"I won't tell." he said smiling.

Caitlin entered the room at that time. She brought Michael his breakfast.

"Can you stand a little solitude. Let me talk with your doctor for a while as we eat our breakfast in the kitchen." she said as she kissed Michael on the lips.

Michael nodded. He was being pampered and he knew it. He couldn't wait to return the favor.

He had a lot of catching up to do, but it would have to wait. The one thing he had to learn above all was patience.

The one person he had to forgive was himself.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Hawke entered the front door looking for Caitlin. He found her in the kitchen.

"How is he?" String asked.

"Sleeping. String tell me what's going on."  
Cait said.

"Mikhail escaped and took Rebecca with him." he said quietly.

"Oh my God. How?" she asked.

"He faked being ill. Rebecca was on call. No one was with her when she went to check on his condition. He took her stethoscope and managed to get it around her throat. He kept a wall behind him. He filled a syringe with one of the bottles she had in her bag. They left in her car." String said.

"How many are out there looking for them? You know where they're headed don't you?" Michael said as he walked carefully into the room.

"Cait if I had my way Hawke would be taking you out of here. Unfortunately there isn't time. Hawke I want you to coordinate with the agents when they come. I want it to look like I'm not prepared at all. I want the bastard to think he's got the upper hand." Michael said as he sat down heavily.

"Michael are you sure you're up for this?" Hawke asked.

"I have no choice. He has to be stopped. He's now a man without a country and he has nothing to lose. He wants me dead now more than ever." Michael said as he looked at Caitlin.

"Cait tell me you understand. I wish there was some way that I could get you out of here. I'd prefer it if you hide in my study. You'll be able to lock the door. I can't even risk him knowing that you're here. He's met you once, I don't want him to have the ability to use you against me." Michael said solemnly.

"There's got to be another way. You've gone through enough." Cait said.

Michael could see the tears forming. He took her hands in his.

"Now that we've met face to face, I finally know his weaknesses. He has to be stopped. If there were any other way, I swear to you..." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Cait, Mikhail has nothing left to lose. This needs to be played out to the last detail. I won't let Michael out of my sight." Hawke said.

"Michael so help me if you die, I'm going to kill you." Caitlin looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Michael wiped away the tears. He slowly rose from the chair and went to her. He held her in his arms.

"I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me. I will tell you that agents will be surrounding me and Hawke will be within my sight. He'll have to see some agents otherwise he'll think it's a set up. I won't let Rebecca die. I've got to get ready. The sooner this is over the better." he said.

"What about your injuries?" she asked.

"When this is over I'll going to the hospital for a week if necessary. Right now I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the Demon is down for good."

" I know this is hard for you, but will you please get that pretty body of yours into my study and lock the door? When this is over I want to come back and hold you in my arms among other things." he added.

"Michael I think its best we get moving. I don't know how much time we have left." String said.

"Give me five minutes. I think the back yard is the best place to be, agreed?" Michael said.

By the time everything was set up, Hawke heard the car come into drive. String was glad that Michael's mind was still functioning.

Now all they had to do was wait.

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated. This was the moment of truth. Put up or shut up. 

The car door shut. Rebecca protested.

Mikhail came within range of Michael's eye sight...

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

 

 

Michael sat heavily in the Adirondack chair in his backyard. He wore the trappings of Archangel, but for the tie and jacket. He still needed some of his armor. He had a gun hidden nearby and in an ankle holster. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to use it. A newly designed cane was on the end of the chair. It was a steel encased rod covered with ebony: similar to the one that was lost in Italy.

Michael knew Hawke was in eyeshot. He hoped Caitlin was in his study, but there was a part of him that knew that she was watching his back regardless of what he wanted.

He promised her that he would never put her in a position that put her in danger again. Here he was exposing himself to danger. He wanted Mikhail out of his life once and for all. 

The Demon had escaped for the last time. If he dared to harm a hair on Rebecca's head, Michael would stop him permanently. Mikhail would no longer be breathing the air. Michael would destroy his body like yesterday's news.

As he was sitting there watching the clouds roll by, he heard the commotion behind him. He didn't move a muscle. His body was screaming to take action, but he knew that he would be playing right into Mikhail's hands.

Mikhail took the cane off the back of the chair. He swung mere inches away from Michael's face taking off his glasses. It took everything Michael had in him not to react to the move.

"You're where you want to be and I'm where you want me. Is it really necessary for you to keep your hands on Rebecca?" Michael asked, looking at him.

Mikhail threw Rebecca toward Michael. She stumbled into him. He saw the marks on her neck and felt his anger build.

Rebecca was oblivious to Michael's concerns toward her. Once she was situated on Michael's lap, she started doing the traditional examination searching for injuries.

Michael cleared his throat to get her attention. Mikhail was now in command of Michael's cane and brandishing the syringe with the unknown substance.

"It's me you're after. Would you mind if I let Dr. Moore walk away?" Michael said.

"I'm sure that one of your agents so carefully hidden in the landscape will take her back. Tell me does she get hazard pay for being with the likes of me?" He asked.

"You bastard! Do you think he is my boss? Nobody tells me where to go but me!" she replied as she moved away from Michael.

"Dr. Moore I'd feel more comfortable if you were elsewhere. Please go find our friend Caitlin." Michael said. He knew Rebecca would get the hint and would find her in the house.

Michael's Body was playing havoc with him. He needed to concentrate on ignoring the pain and waiting for the right moment to subdue Mikhail.

The Demon was taking careful aim and practicing with Michael's cane. Even Mikhail knew that Michael's subordinates would not attack him without him having a gun. Mikhail would threaten Michael, but he would not take action until the last possible moment.

"I know you're hurting Michael. I had the opportunity to look at your legs. The left one in particular. I saw your face when I touched it in a certain spot." he said.

Michael was familiar with the tactic Mijhail was using. He cringed inwardly. Then he remembered... This man had no power over him. Mikhail was no more than a bully. There was no way he was going to be able to control Michael on his own turf. 

"Mikhail I know you, you're a man without a country and you're in enemy territory. You have nothing left to lose. Given the choice between prison or death, you'd choose the latter. You know I have an ankle holster. You're physically stronger than I am. Why don't you take the chance and grab it?" he said as he spread out his leg.

"But before you do, let me give you fair warning. That cane you're playing with is no ordinary cane. It was designed for me specifically. In fact it's an improved version of the one you threw away in Italy. Something told me that when I spoke with you in my boardroom it was far from over. Before we play this out to the inevitable conclusion, I have one question. You let me win at chess didn't you?" Michael said quietly.

"It is often wise to give the opponent the upper hand. When did you figure it out?" he asked.

"After I had about eight hours sleep. It was confirmed when you took Rebecca. You could have easily gotten a gun, but that would have meant that the local police would be getting involved. We'll play this your way. You know you're surrounded. And despite my infirmities, I still know how to break a neck." Michael said as he slowly got up from the chair.

"You are more than generous." Mikhail said.

"Oh what the hell I'm an old ruin." Mikhail said as he plunged the syringe into Michael's chest.

Hawke took immediate action when he heard Michael moan. He saw the Demon turn and smile. String took aim and pulled the trigger. He stood with a look of shock on his face, then fell forward.

Rebecca was there in an instant.

"What was in the syringe?" Michael managed to say.

"Your favorite, a sedative. Let's get you to bed before you pass out." she said.

"Cait?"

"You're staying with me." Cait said as she lifted him up by the shoulder.

He barely dragged his feet. Hawke lifted him on the other side. They got Michael to bed and stripped him. He rolled over and found Caitlin waiting for his open arms. By then he was asleep.

Hawke went out and took care of the cleanup. He wanted to make sure that no trace of the man known as the Demon was present.

Hawke had pulled the trigger to protect his friend. He was grateful that the syringe contained nothing more than a sedative. Michael had taken a big chance not knowing what was in the syringe. He had taken a even greater risk leaving the cane within reach of Mikhail.

Michael had to leave an opening for Mikhail. He knew he had to be bait in order to give the Demon reason to release Rebecca. Becoming a hostage was not part of Rebecca's job description.

Sometimes he swore that Michael had a self destruct button deep inside him. He just didn't want to be around when that went off.

Michael now had only one more enemy that would tie him to Italy. He was now in the hands of the federal marshals.

Once Hawke was satisfied, he went into the beach house.

Rebecca was at the kitchen table, playing solitaire.

"I take it you're staying?" String asked.

"He risked his life, the idiot. He risked it for me. I know how strong the sedative is, but I want to be sure." she said putting a black Queen on a red King.

"You've got first dibs on the spare bed. I'll let you know if anything happens. Oh and Rebecca? Thanks for everything you've done since he got back." String said as he sat in the seat she vacated.

"Thanks Hawke. I'll make sure he's ok before I hit the hay." she said as she checked the bedroom.

She noticed the two of them nestled together. She smiled, took off her shoes and collapsed on the bed.

Hawke lost the game of solitaire. He walked the perimeter of the house. He checked for himself to make sure that Michael was safe.

He went into the spare room. She had a serene look on her face. He put a blanket over Rebecca.

Pearl put her paws on his pant leg. She mewed. String smiled and put her on his chest. She started to purr. String would keep watch until Michael woke.

He knew the first question Michael would ask would be if the Demon was dead. He wanted to be the first to tell him that the nightmare was over. The sun rose from the darkness.

The nightmares may still come, but the man who caused them was gone.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up the loose ends

Michael sat behind his desk. He had been on light duty for the last two weeks now. That meant paperwork. Paper work meant budgets, mundane reports and approving missions.

It meant endless cups of coffee, meetings with department heads and boredom. 

Prior to this he had two weeks of bed rest. He was glad of the company. It gave him a well deserved break with Caitlin by his side. He wasn't sure who was enjoying who more. During the time of bed rest, she rarely let him out of her sight. He thought it would be suffocating, but it was far from it.

Now that Mikhail was dead, he had the luxury of seeing her relaxed and more at ease. 

Granted, he still had enemies out there, but they weren't as close. He knew that she had them as well. For the time being they were safe. There was a sense of calm that covered the house and the surrounding area.

In due time he would be able to walk along the beach with her. He would be able to feel the sand underneath his feet and her arms around him. 

For now, he was wheelchair bound.  
Unfortunately he had casts on both his ankles. Not only were they awkward, but they itched like hell.

Michael heard a knock on the door. Before he had a chance to say anything, Rebecca entered.

"Do you promise to behave yourself?" she asked.

"What's this about?" Michael said.

"I have two gifts for you. But I need to know that you will behave yourself once I give them to you. " she said with a gleem in her eye.

"Rebecca..." he said in exasperation.

She brought in a small bowl of warm water and medical shears.

He wheeled himself out from behind the desk. The warm water was placed over each cast, and seeped through the bandages to his skin.

Michael let out an involuntary sigh. As the weight had been lifted from his feet. 

She checked his ankles and gave him the cane. She grabbed his free hand and helped him stand.

Using the cane as support, Michael stood. He couldn't hide the smile as he felt himself being supported by his own two legs.

"Rebecca I don't know what to say. Are you sure I won't need them again?" he asked.

"Michael to be quite honest with you there was another reason for keeping you in those casts. You're a stubborn man. I had to keep you still for your other wounds heal." she said.

"You mean to tell me that you kept my feet in agony, so that other parts of my anatomy would heal? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't terminate your employ." Michael said somewhat seriously.

"It worked didn't it?" she said with a smile.

"Rebecca. Rebecca if it were anyone but you who tried to pull this off..." he replied.

"I'll let you off the hook under one condition. Don't tell Caitlin. I've been planning something for the last couple weeks. Tonight I want you to meet me at the beach house at around seven." he added.

"I take it you don't plan on telling me?" She said.

"Just show up. Wear something other than scrubs." he said trying to hide the smile.

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll see you at seven. Go easy on those legs. Take care Michael." Rebecca said as she left his office.

Michael hit the button to speak with Marella. He set the wheels in motion. He slowly got used to no casts on his ankles. He had the plan in place. Now he set it in motion. 

 

Hawke showed up at around six. Although he knew that the casts were coming off, it was still a surprise for him to see Michael upright. He couldn't help but smile looking at his friend.

"Is everything ready?" Michael asked.

Hawke nodded, as he handed Michael the garment bag.

"Give me five minutes. By the way, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you." Michael said.

"Are you sure she's going to go along with this?" I've seen her angry."

"I've been planning this for some time. I owe it to her." he said as he went into his private bathroom. He came out a few minutes later clean-shaven with the exception of his mustache, In black pants and vest with a white shirt.

"Do I look presentable?"

"You look nervous." String said.

"In a few hours, it'll all be over. Dom is there already I take it." Michael said.

"He says he won't believe it till he sees it. But then he's always been a skeptic."

"Let's get moving." Michael said as he went back into the wheelchair.

When they reached the beach house the sun was just starting to set.

Hawke opened the door. He headed toward the beach where the others would be waiting.

Caitlin opened the door and greeted him. She was wearing a white gown that clung to her every curve. Spaghetti straps draped her shoulders. The satin gown covered her breasts showing a hint of cleavage.

It took his breath away. He went to touch her. During the time that he was tortured he had imagined her in this very same gown. He slipped the straps off of one shoulder.

He took his shoes and socks off, rolling up his pant legs. "Take my hand." he said huskily.

"Michael?" she asked.

"Trust me."

There on the beach, their friends stood waiting.

He made his way slowly with her in tow.

"Cait I wanted to wait until I was back on my feet to do this. Since I first met you, I noticed something was missing in my life. What I feel for you has grown and blossomed into something I didn't recognize at first. I've come to realize that I'm no longer just Archangel. I can shed the armor and just be Michael. Because of you, I'm sure he exists. I can permit myself to love again. Before you, I didn't think that was possible. So here among our friends, let me say that you saved my life. Let me say that because of you I know in my heart that I love you beyond words. I can't ask you for your hand in marriage, but I can ask that you stay with me all of the rest of my days." Michael said as he gazed into her tear filled eyes.

Dom handed him a ring. It was a delicate white gold filigree band. He placed it on her right hand, third finger.

"I'll do it under one condition. Your enemies become my enemies. So help me if you go it alone one more time, I'm walking out that door and I'm not coming back." she said solemnly.

Michael started to laugh. He took her in his arms and smiled..

"You are a stubborn woman." he replied.

"I have a good teacher." She said as she saw the others smiling.

 

Later on in the evening as they lay together spent in bed, Michael felt a sense of completion.

He kissed her.

"I can't believe this. Tell me, are you real?" he asked as he repositioned her closer to him.

"I'm as real as you need me to be." she said as she kissed him once more.

The passion grew as they couldn't get enough of each other. It was just the beginning. 

Michael knew that the want had become a need. He knew that the need would grow. As long as he could feel her in the night, it was enough. It was enough to get him through one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who wrote fan fiction in Airwolf. Especially Debirlfan and Caeria. Judy gave me great inspiration and impetus to finish the story.
> 
> My cat was a great help until she passed. I miss her, but I still sense her presence. 
> 
> Thanks to Jan Michael Vincent and my fave Alex Cord who I hear my head when I wrote the dialogue. 
> 
> Many many many thanks To those of you who read it.


End file.
